Los Guardianes de las Senshi
by Siramad
Summary: Universo Alterno. La última integrante de las Scouts hace su aparición, pero con ella viene una oscura historia de aquellos que ayudaran a materializar el anhelado Tokio de Cristal y resguardar a su Reina. Yuri
1. El Inicio

Bienvenidos a mi nueva aventura que será algo larga para aquellos que me acompañen, sé que tengo otras historias pendientes pero esta trama se negaba a salir de mi cabeza y fue creciendo hasta que tuve que escribirla, prometo solemnemente terminar aquellas que estén pendientes.

Esta historia es diferente a lo que he escrito, es Yuri (si sigo en esa etapa), es oscura y algo cruda, se desarrolla en un universo alterno (el cual no es tan optimista como lo conocemos), lleva una trama secundaria y, finalmente, lo más importante es que tiene un Beta Reader.

Mil gracias a Nadaoriginal-san por el tiempo y consejos dedicados a esta historia así como tus aportes y los ánimos que le das a esta principiante. Esta historia va para ti.

No los molesto más, que disfruten su lectura.

 ** _CAPITULO 1_**

 ** _EL INICIO_**

En un lugar desolado, rodeado de neblina, donde sólo se podía distinguir un par de pilares a la distancia, se encontraban un par de mujeres discutiendo de manera acalorada

-Es que no me puedes pedir eso! – gritaba la más joven de las dos

La otra mujer, Rhea, sacudió su cabeza y se acerco a ella

-Tú padre ha dicho que es como debe ser y yo también creo que así debe ser – dijo la mujer más grande, de larga cabellera blanca misma que llevaba en un peinado alto, facciones afiladas y grandes ojos de un tono rojizo.

-Pero… es demasiado para una persona… además con todo lo que paso en el Milenio de Plata…

-Sé que es difícil para ti tener que saber todo esto… pero es nuestro trabajo… y así deben ser las cosas para que el futuro que todos esperamos pueda cumplirse – se acerco poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – pero no tiene porque hacerlo sola… puedes cuidarla hija… podrás intervenir en el momento que veas algún suceso que ponga en riesgo su vida o su futuro… ve y vela por ella Pluto.

::::::

Mi vida nunca fue fácil, desde que tengo memoria todo se trató de sobrevivir, de buscar comida y un techo, algunas veces encontrando alguna de estas cosas… otras tomándolas prestadas, arrebatándolas o robándolas. Pero ser de compostura pequeña y con rasgos extranjeros no era de mucha ayuda.

Quienquiera que fueran mis padres me dejaron al cuidado de Mamá Vee, una mujer de color dueña de un hotel-bar del bajo mundo en el cual se daban cita todos los personajes del crimen organizado… desde grandes jefes que usaban los reservados de la parte de arriba hasta los ladroncillos que dejaban en la bolsa de Mamá Vee las pobres ganancias de su día.

El lugar de Mamá Vee les servía de escondite cuando eran buscados por la ley y de punto de reunión cuando tenían algún "trabajo" que planear y necesitaban un lugar neutral… todo estaba perfectamente organizado.

Yo era una de los muchos niños que vivían alrededor de Mamá Vee y que tenían que trabajar para ella para recibir a cambio un lugar seco donde dormir y algunas sobras de comida.

Las "meseras" del bar también eran prostituidas cada vez que algún cliente se lo pedía a Mamá y dependiendo de cuanto pagaran podían acceder a alguna de las habitaciones. Si no les alcanzaba para tanto entonces podían irse al callejón detrás del bar, aunque había algunos que ni esa molestia se tomaban, debido al clima lluvioso de la ciudad, y recibían el "servicio" por el que habían pagado ahí en el bar, frente a todos los clientes que hubiera en ese momento entre risas, rechiflas y crudas palabras de los observadores.

Sabía que si me quedaba mucho tiempo trabajando para Mamá Vee tarde o temprano sería una de esas mujeres, por lo que nunca me quedaba más allá de lo necesario.

Mamá siempre tuvo un uso para todos nosotros, sino trabajabas en su bar al menos 18 horas al día entonces tenías que salir a buscar la manera de poder pagar tu lugar para quedarte.

Pedía o robaba en las calles para poder tener ese dinero a partir de los cinco años (al menos ese era el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar… creo) y sólo regresaba cuando el clima era demasiado lluvioso y no podía llevar a cabo mis actividades.

Cuando tenía siete años hubo un temporal lluvioso que hizo que todos los niños volviéramos a trabajar para Mamá. Los más pequeños se encargaban de la limpieza en general y los que podíamos cargar cosas sin derramarlas nos encargábamos de las mesas cuando las mujeres estuvieran "ocupadas"… pero lo peor de ese trabajo no era ver a las meseras siendo abusadas… sino terminar como de una de ellas.

Había días en que varios niños eran "requeridos" por los clientes y algunos de ellos eran llevados a los cuartos privados y jamás volvíamos a verlos.

De nuevo, siempre fui lo suficientemente lista como para no estar cerca cuando se daban esos "requerimientos".

Fue por esa época cuando escuche por primera ocasión sobre los Hogosha.

Estaba limpiando una mesa cuando el bar por completo se quedo en silencio, un hombre alto, de cabello corto negro peinado cuidadosamente, vestido completamente de negro y con un olor fresco que solo en los barrios finos se podía encontrar.

El hombre se encamino hasta Mamá Vee quien presurosa lo llevó personalmente a los cuartos privados y más tarde regresó para llevarle algo de bebida y comida. En cuanto el hombre se retiro las conversaciones recomenzaron y escuche todos los comentarios que se hacían de esa persona.

"No sabía que Chronos estaba por aquí" decían algunos, los más nuevos preguntaban quien era Chronos y porqué hasta Mamá le guardaba respeto. Ese día me enteré que el Hogosha de la zona era ese hombre: Chronos.

A partir de ese día me dedique a conocer todo lo posible de los Hogosha, Cronos no se dejaba ver por el bar y nunca nadie sabía realmente cuando entraba o salía. Sabíamos que seguía en los privados porque cada cierto tiempo otro de los Hogosha lo visitaba, un hombre más pequeño conocido como Black. Durante todo ese año aprendí más sobre los Hogosha en general y de Chronos en lo particular.

Los Hogosha son un grupo bien organizado, ellos tienen un centro con los registros de todos sus asociados en algún lugar de Inglaterra, pero la base de América se encontraba en Quebec, Canadá. Los Hogosha eran muy cuidadosos acerca de donde vivían, con quien hablaban y su zona de trabajo; ya que dos Hogosha no podían operar en la misma zona, a menos de que tuvieran un permiso o fuera una misión especial.

El único Hogosha en Norte América era Chronos.

Cuando salía en el periódico alguna muerte de alguien importante y cuyo crimen estaba sin resolver yo sabía que se trataba de Chronos. Él ocasionalmente recibía algunos paquetes en las mismas fechas y Mamá siempre se los entregaba personalmente.

Pasé casi un año en el negocio de Mamá Vee recopilando información de los clientes, había algo que me hacía querer saber más sobre ellos. Cosa rara: una vez que algo llamaba mi atención no había nada que se me escapara acerca del tema o que llegará olvidar, pasaba días siguiendo a la gente que me podía dar más información o terminaba en lugares extraños escuchando y viendo objetos extraños. Al final de ese año contaba con bastantes conocimientos en casi cualquier campo de estudio.

Pero al llegar a los ocho mi mundo, como lo conocía, estaba a punto de cambiar completamente.

::::::

Era uno de esos días en que no había nada en particular que hacer y la mayoría de los otros niños ya se habían ido cuando Mamá me encontró, inmediatamente me mando a hacer los trabajos de la cocina. Ese día las meseras estaban mas "ocupadas" que nunca así que rápido me encontré sirviendo las mesas.

Ese día durante las horas pico de los clientes me di cuenta que era la mujer más grande en el bar, aparte de Mamá. Uno de los clientes no apartaba su mirada lujuriosa de mí; me di cuenta del predicamento en el que me encontraba, el hombre calculaba si las ganancias del día le alcanzarían para comprarme.

Debí haber corrido… pero hacia donde? Voltee hacia Mamá y le vi la ambición en sus ojos, ella también hacia las cuentas de cuánto podría sacar por mí. Caminé rápidamente hacia la cocina, planeando escapar… pero no tenía a donde ir y siempre terminaba regresando con Mamá. El cocinero me puso un plato en las manos y me envió de regreso al bar, la habitación estaba llena de esos hombres que ahora me veían de manera diferente ya que se habían dado cuenta de que era una "mujer".

Deje el plato en la mesa donde lo habían pedido y de reojo vi como uno de los viejos clientes le entregaba un fajo de billetes a Mamá Vee, intenté regresar a la cocina pero unas sucias manos me detuvieron y me hicieron ver de frente una cara llena de arrugas y una barba mal afeitada.

Una sonrisa tosca mostro la dentadura incompleta de su dueño y por la manera en que me jalaba hacia él comprendí que no le había alcanzado para pagar uno de los cuartos… o quería que todos supieran que él era el primero. Trate de soltarme pero él era más fuerte que yo… alcance a oír a los demás clientes pidiendo el segundo o tercer "turno". Patalee como nunca lo había hecho pero eso parecía encenderlo más, sabía que ese día era el fin de la vida como la conocía, sabía que si eso pasaba jamás podría dejar el negocio de Mamá Vee.

-Alto

Una sola, simple orden se escucho sobre todo el ruido… para mí fue la palabra más dulce que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, hasta la entonada voz que la dijo me pareció hermosa.

Esa palabra hizo que todos los que se encontraban en la habitación se callaran.

Mi cara, a unos cuantos centímetros de los labios de quien sería mi violador, se encontraba de espaldas de la persona que había hablado. Pero algo detrás de mi cabeza me decía que yo sabía quién era capaz de lograr ese efecto.

No se escuchaba ningún ruido y sin embargo de repente había alguien a mi lado, de reojo alcance a ver de quien se trataba… y reafirme quien era… uno de los más grandes Hogosha de todos los tiempos.

Él con su 1.80 de estatura, su cabello negro bien peinado, una cara perfectamente afeitada y sus grandes ojos rojizos. Él vestido completamente de negro y con botas negras de piel. Yo sabía que entre sus ropajes escondía al menos media docena de armas.

Él me miro directamente a los ojos y después dijo – déjala ir

El viejo ladrón, que pensaba que ya me tenía, me liberó y se alejo rápidamente, tan rápido que parecía que iba a salir volando.

Chronos me miro nuevamente de arriba hacia abajo… estudiándome. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí avergonzada de cómo me veía; era pequeña para mi edad, vestida en sucios y rotos pantalones que encontré en el basurero, una sucia playera que me quedaba demasiado pequeña y que ya había perdido todo color. En contadas ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de darme un buen baño, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez. Mi piel y mi cabello estaban oscuros debido a la mugre, en ese momento sentí que lo único limpio en mí eran mis ojos azules… los que él miraba fijamente. En su mirada no encontré la lujuria que antes había visto en los otros hombres, era algo que nunca había visto antes, que no conocía. Me sentía la cosa más sucia en el planeta cerca de él, tan limpio y fresco… en esa ocasión él olía un poco a canela… justo como el color de su piel.

-Vamos

Solo dijo esa palabra y se dio media vuelta y camino hacia los cuartos privados… que otra cosa podía hacer más que seguirlo?

:::::::

Él guió el camino a través de los pasillos y por primera vez pude ver lo largo que era en realidad el hotel de Mamá Vee. Eso o era parte de alguna red de conexiones entre otros locales de la calle que por medio de pasillos subterráneos formaban una gran ruta de escape.

Eventualmente llegamos a un área fresca y limpia, con buena luz, las paredes y el piso eran de madera a diferencia del camino de cemento que había en el local de Mamá Vee. Chronos caminó hasta un pasillo sin salida y se acerco a una de las paredes

-Mira

Manipulando una pequeña ranura en la esquina de la pared se abrió una pared y apareció una escalera circular y comenzó a subir… yo lo seguí. Pero por primera vez comencé a cuestionarme para que me quería ese hombre. Si quisiera lo mismo que los hombres del bar no me estaría enseñando como entrar a sus habitaciones, me forzaría hasta llegar a ellas. Fue cuando me di cuenta que él no me había forzado a nada.

Podría en cualquier momento devolverme y correr hasta Mamá Vee? O mejor aún podría correr por los pasillos y encontrar otra salida de este laberinto? Se me ocurrió entonces que esa podría ser la razón por la que nunca volvimos a ver a algunos de los niños. Yo, por supuesto, que llevaba en cuenta cada vuelta y cada dirección que tomábamos en ese laberinto, pero podrían los otros llevar estas cuentas? Temblé al pensar que tal vez en algún lugar en esa maraña de caminos se encontraban los restos de aquellos niños que se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Continuamos subiendo por las escaleras algún tiempo y me pregunte qué tan alto nos encontraríamos. Seguramente unos cuatro o cinco pisos sobre la planta baja.

Chronos se detuvo de repente y en esta ocasión apunto a una pequeña marca en el centro de la columna que detenía a la escalera. Luego fue a la pared exterior y removió el panel una vez más. Un pequeño ruido y se abrió una puerta en frente de él, la abrió y reveló una gran habitación. Él entro y yo lo seguí silenciosamente.

No tuve tiempo de revisar la habitación, en cuanto entre la vista de su ventana fue lo único que pude observar, ventana? No, no era una ventana… toda la pared era de cristal y en ese momento se veía el mar revuelto iluminado por la luz de la luna.

El bar de Mama Vee estaba en las orillas de la ciudad, lejos del mar, de verdad recorrimos esa distancia? Para mí no lo parecía, sentía los pies cansados pero los había estado usando todo el día en el bar entregando las órdenes de comida.

Chronos camino hacia una puerta a la izquierda y apenas tuve tiempo de notar otra puerta hacia la derecha. Entramos a la habitación la cual claramente era un dormitorio, aunque nunca había visto uno antes.

La idea de que Chronos me quería para lo mismo que los hombres del bar regresó a mi cabeza con más fuerza, pero el continuó caminando hasta otra puerta al fondo de la habitación. Cuando entramos nuevamente me encontré con una habitación que nunca había visto antes, que sólo había escuchado, incluso soñado con ella.

Una habitación completa solo para bañarse!

Era una habitación blanca, en el fondo estaba una regadera con paredes de cristal y una gran bañera en la que fácilmente cabrían dos personas adultas. A un lado la taza del baño enfrente un gran lavabo y a su lado un mueble lleno de toallas. Todo adornado con intrincados diseños en azul que llamaban mi atención y me hicieron olvidarme de Chronos por un momento.

Cuando finalmente mis sentidos me regresaron a la realidad y note a Chronos de nuevo él dijo algo que reavivó mis miedos

-Desvístete

Ante esta orden mi cerebro se reveló, mis brazos se envolvieron frente a mi pecho para ofrecer la mayor resistencia posible y mis pies trataron de encaminarse hacia la puerta

-No – le conteste lo más firme que pude

Por primera vez Chronos sonrió

-Bien, tienes tus limites… aquí no tienes que preocuparte por tu seguridad. Esto es tan sólo parte de mis reglas, quienes vivan en esta casa deben estar limpios y frescos, de la misma manera que sus ropas.

Mi cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar sus palabras

-Deberás bañarte y limpiarte a conciencia y usaras la ropa que elija para ti – al terminar de decir esto se salió del baño y me dejo con la cabeza dándome vueltas

-Quienes vivan en esta casa? – repetí de manera automática

Duré más de media hora en el baño, lo cual era necesario para remover la capa de mugre y grasa que por tanto tiempo habían estado en mi piel y cabello, en mi mente construí varios escenarios sobre lo que estaba pasando. Mi primer idea, y la más probable, era que él estaba buscando una mujer de tiempo completo, una que estuviera siempre dispuesta para cuando él la quisiera.

Pero él me había dicho que yo no necesitaba preocuparme por mi seguridad. Y ser su mujer definitivamente entraba en todo lo concerniente con mi seguridad. Una sirvienta entonces? Una que limpiara y cocinara para él? Pero eso se veía más lejano, lo que había alcanzado a ver de la casa estaba tan limpio como debería estar. Además yo no sabía cocinar, mi trabajo en el bar era llevar platos no prepararlos, lavar pisos y cristalería y hacerlo todo de manera rápida.

Que era lo que Chronos quería entonces? Qué era aquello que yo había visto en sus ojos?

Al llegar mi elegante baño a su fin seguía sin saber o imaginarme para que me quería Chronos, cuál era mi propósito en su casa.

Me seque y envolví en una toalla y salí a la habitación, para encontrarme a Chronos esperándome sentado en la cama, con ropas limpias, nuevas colocadas cuidadosamente sobre la cama, él señalo la ropa con su barbilla y me dijo:

-Vístete

Como él no mostro señales de retirarse, y en esta ocasión claramente esperaba que yo siguiera sus órdenes no tuve más opción que cambiarme enfrente de él. Tomé lo que él me había preparado y tuve un poco de problemas con la primera pieza, nunca había usado algo así… pero luego recordé algo que había visto en un aparador hacia algunos años…

Brassier. Que concepto tan interesante.

Después de batallar con la primer (y muy intima) primera pieza me puse unas pantaletas rápidamente, seguido por unos suaves pantalones de algodón color negro y una camisa del mismo color. Un par de calcetines negros y encontré a un lado de la cama dos pares de zapatos! Para alguien que nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de encontrar un buen par de zapatos en la basura tener de repente dos pares era todo un sueño!

Uno de los pares eran unas pequeñas y cómodas pantuflas, como para usar dentro de la casa; el otro par eran unas botas de piel, una pequeña versión de las que Chronos usaba.

Pensándolo bien, todas las prendas que él usaba eran una versión más grande de lo que yo llevaba ahora, excepto por el brassier claro está, me pregunte si el sólo busco las tallas más pequeñas entre su ropa y por eso me quedaban… pero creo que las pantaletas que ahora usaba eran demasiado ajustadas para un hombre.

Me puse las pantuflas y espere por la aprobación de Chronos… o alguna reacción de su parte. El rostro de Chronos seguía siendo la misma mascara de siempre, la estoica cara que nunca revelaba sus pensamientos, comencé a pensar que la sonrisa que creí ver en su rostro yo me la había imaginado.

Asintió de nuevo y con su cabeza se señalo hacia una de las paredes. Por primera vez mire realmente la habitación, el cuarto contaba, aparte de la cama, con un par de buros, un escritorio con su silla, un pequeño closet y un espejo de pared. Eso era lo que Chronos me estaba señalando.

Me pare frente al espejo y quede congelada con lo que vi.

Mi cabello, corto por necesidad, había retomado su verdadero color azul y se veía suave y limpio. Mi piel se había aclarado y su tono ahora era de un crema pálido. Las ropas que Chronos me había dado me quedaban perfectamente. Me di cuenta de que él debió haber planeado todo esto por algún tiempo. La única pregunta que me quedaba: exactamente qué es lo que él había planeado?

Voltee a verlo nuevamente y el asintió una vez más. Salió de la habitación y yo lo seguí. La habitación principal tampoco estaba decorada ostentosamente, tenía un toque diferente que atraía. Había una pequeña sala alrededor de una chimenea cercana a la puerta de las escaleras y pude ver una cocina pequeña hacia el fondo, en la pared opuesta a la de las escaleras. La puerta enfrente de la habitación de la que habíamos salido continuaba cerrada. Cerca de la pared de cristal estaba una mesa servida para dos… con todos los utensilios.

Lo seguí hacia la mesa y me senté en el lugar opuesto al de él. Chronos me señalo los platos que estaban cubiertos y al destapar uno de ellos encontré una ensalada. Obviamente trataba de alimentarme antes de empezar con los negocios.

La ensalada y el platillo principal fueron deliciosos y llenadores. Debido a que solo me alimentaba de sobras en el bar de Mamá Vee o de lo que me encontraba en la calle no pude comer tanto como él, aunque lo intenté.

Cuando terminó de comer se recargo en su silla y miro al océano por la ventana. Yo esperé, aún preguntándome que era lo que él quería de mí.

Él volteo a verme y asintió a su manera, nuevamente.

-Qué estas pensando? – pregunto

Pensé mi respuesta por un momento

-Me estaba preguntando cual es el propósito que usted tiene para mí, señor

-Y eso es todo?

Me di cuenta de que mi respuesta, aunque acertada, no tenía un fondo

-Usted vino y me salvó cuando yo no podía hacer nada para salvarme. Usted me trajo a su casa y me enseño como entrar a ella. Usted me dio la oportunidad de asearme y además me dio ropas nuevas y comida. Todo esto pagado por usted – me detuve un momento, no sabía si debía continuar – al principio pensé que usted quería lo mismo que ellos querían, pero luego me prometió que no me dañaría. Luego pensé que usted podría querer algo más… como una sirvienta o cocinera. Pero su casa está limpia y la comida la tiene usted aquí… preparada mucho mejor de lo que yo podría hacerlo jamás. Lo que me deja preguntándome que es lo que usted quiere de mi como para invertir tanto tiempo en mi?

Por segunda ocasión Chronos sonrió, y sentí que le había dado la respuesta correcta esta vez.

-Quieres la respuesta a corto plazo o a largo plazo?

Lo pensé, largo plazo?

-Creo que por el momento la de corto plazo, señor

Asintió, de nuevo

-Quiero que tú te conviertas en mi aprendiz

Acaso escuche bien? Aprendiz? Él podría convertirme en una de esas misteriosas personas que decidían sobre la vida y la muerte de quienes se acercaran a ellos?

Mi mente se disparo, mi boca se activo automáticamente

-Porqué? Porqué yo?

Chronos asintió una vez más

-Por que había puesto mis ojos en ti desde hace tiempo, porque tú eres la que ha pasado todas las pruebas que te he puesto

Él se detuvo y tuve la sensación de que estaba tratando de detener una sonrisa antes de que apareciera en su cara

-Por que tú tienes tus límites… pero yo intentaré de que los sobrepases

Espere unos momentos, tratando de organizar mi mente

-Qué pasaría si yo me rehúso a ser su aprendiz?

Chronos suspiro

-Entonces te pondría al cuidado de un hogar adoptivo donde te enviarían con una familia que yo elegiría y me aseguraría de que nadie de los que has conocido puedan encontrarte jamás

Parpadee confundida

-Porque hace esto por mi? cualquier opción, su aprendiz o una – mi voz se quebró en este punto – una familia? De verdad? Porqué? – finalice tratando de que las lagrimas de mis ojos no cayeran.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y me hablo con voz clara

-Escúchate, escucha como hablas. Tú vocabulario, gramática y dicción sobrepasan a la mayoría de los adultos con estudios. Todo lo que tienes es tu bella y dinámica mente, es todo lo que necesitas.

Él se adelanto un poco más y con un dedo toco repetidamente mi frente

-Incluso si tú decides no quedarte conmigo, no puedo ver como tan bello cerebro se pierda entre las drogas y la brutalidad de este ambiente – sonrió ligeramente – es por eso que tuve que intervenir antes de estar completamente preparado

Recordé la escena en el bar de Mamá Vee

-Tú no querías que yo fuera…

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y habló de manera enojada, como si recordara algo al tiempo que me interrumpía

-Una cosa como esa mataría una mente tan joven más rápido que cualquier droga. De haber dejado que sucediera hubiera sido una desgracia

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, se escuchaban las olas romper en la playa en el fondo.

Finalmente hable

-Deudas

Chronos enfoco su atención en mí

-Hay deudas que debo y otras que me deben a mí y hay una deuda que le debo yo… yo… yo quiero pagar esas deudas – me detuve un momento, las siguientes palabras eran la base de mi futuro por completo – yo me convertiré en su aprendiz

El sonrió ampliamente, su humor cambio por completo, para bien claro. Levanto una de las copas y me hizo señas para que hiciera lo mismo. Confundida lo imité y choco mi copa con la suya. Entonces él dijo algo que me dejo sorprendida

-Por la salvación del mundo


	2. La Aprendiz

Siempre olvido esto en el primer capítulo: Sailor Moon no me pertenece. Tan solo pido prestados sus personajes para mi loca imaginación, una vez declarado eso continuo con la historia.

 ** _CAPITULO 2_**

 ** _LA APRENDIZ_**

Durante las siguientes semanas aprendí el significado de ser el aprendiz de Chronos. Ejercicios de calentamiento por la mañana, correr de arriba abajo por la playa durante horas, levantando pesas de cierta manera para entrenar diferentes grupos de músculos (que ni siquiera sabía que los tenía). Todo esto antes del desayuno.

Después de un baño y el desayuno comenzaba el entrenamiento de mi mente. Yo apenas si sabía leer, pero después del primer mes con Chronos podía leer libros a nivel universitario con facilidad. Después de dos horas de lecturas de material educativo, Chronos y yo nos sentábamos a discutir lo que había leído y que le presentara mis conclusiones al respecto. De vez en cuando Chronos me corregía o ampliaba la información de los libros mientras yo absorbía todo lo que salía de sus labios, sin embargo era hasta después de la comida donde comenzaba en realidad mi entrenamiento.

Durante los primeros días Chronos me mostró varios tipos de armas, sus nombres y sus usos primarios e incluso hizo una demostración de ellos. Pero el siempre, siempre me puntualizo que cualquier cosa podría convertirse en un arma… desde un simple frisbee hasta un bastón de anciana. Yo solamente tenía que encontrar su uso correcto y saber cómo defenderme con ellos.

Después de que Chronos me mostrara las armas que podía usar él comenzó a enseñarme como empuñarlas adecuadamente. Pasamos desde simples cuchillos hasta rifles de francotiradores. Una de las cosas que también me enseño fue como usar estas armas como escudo, las oportunidades de ser descubierta siempre eran altas.

Estaba en mi noveno año de vida y ya había aprendido acerca de todas aquellas armas que podía emplear y ya no usaba libros de texto; ahora leía documentos y artículos con las nuevas teorías formuladas y todo tipo de descubrimientos de la ciencia.

Una de las cosas que también había sido parte de mi entrenamiento durante mi primer año fue la exposición hacia el exterior, salíamos a la ciudad: al cine, parques temáticos y centros comerciales. Probablemente esta parte de mi entrenamiento fue la más impresionante de todas. Siempre había sido una niña indigente que solo podía ver de lejos este mundo, era parte del bajo mundo rodeada de ladrones, prostitutas y vendedores de drogas. Ahora me daba cuenta de que había mucha más gente en el mundo. Incluso mis escapadas a los altos barrios se quedaban cortas ante lo que me mostraban ahora estas salidas.

Ocasionalmente salíamos a comer, pero la mayoría de las veces Chronos cocinaba para nosotros en la pequeña cocina de la casa. Las habitaciones comunes las limpiábamos juntos y cada uno de nosotros se encargaba de sus habitaciones y baño. Yo me quede en la habitación que me había mostrado Chronos desde el primer día de mi llegada y ni por error llegue a ver su habitación, su puerta que estaba opuesta a la mía siempre se mantuvo cerrada.

Eventualmente él me enseño y pulió mis habilidades de ladrona, a abrir diferentes tipos de cerrojos y a entrar sigilosamente a diferentes espacios sin ser notada. En los corredores debajo de la casa jugábamos a las escondidas y tratábamos de sorprendernos. Me aprendí de memoria cada entrada y salida de esos pasajes en todos los niveles.

Cuando cumplí diez años él me llevo por primera vez a una de sus misiones. Dos meses después me encargue de mi primer trabajo bajo su supervisión… fue mi primer asesinato.

Para mis once años siempre lo acompañaba a sus misiones y siempre encontraba mejores maneras de hacerlo. Eso me sorprendía, yo pensaba que con la experiencia que él poseía podría vencerme siempre.

Fue después de un espectacular escape en cual aprendí el verdadero poder de los Hogosha:

Magia.

Chronos me explico calmada y cuidadosamente esto, como si esperara que el conocimiento que a la fuerza había aprendido pudiera quebrarme. Yo sabía que no. Había cosas en el mundo de los Hogosha que había que aprenderlas a la fuerza ya que no había forma de explicarlas, especialmente el conocer la existencia de la magia, las respuestas nunca parecían ser satisfactorias.

Aprendí que Chronos controlaba flujos de energía, él podía cambiar la fuerza de la electricidad de las maquinas sin tener que tocarlas o cambiar cualquier tipo de material y convertirlo en un superconductor de energía. Uno de sus más asombrosos usos de la magia era crear un punto de pura energía y luego enviarlo a explotar a cierto lugar. El resultado, aunque fuera una pequeña explosión, siempre causaba el tipo de daño o desorden que Chronos esperaba. Él solo me mostro este truco una vez.

Mi propia magia, estaba convencida, tenía más que ver con el área de la adivinación, del conocimiento, descubrí que podía ver las acciones de la gente que me rodeaba, o conocer la historia de cierta persona u objeto. Sólo había una sola excepción a mi encantamiento, y era una de las que más me desconcertaba.

Nunca pude encontrar o saber nada sobre mí.

Mi ropa, armas, todo en lo que me enfocaba o estaba cerca de mi era susceptible a mi búsqueda de conocimiento. Solo yo era un punto negro. Eso me dolía, nunca conocí mi verdadera fecha de cumpleaños, solo pude conseguir un acercamiento a la fecha. Nunca pude encontrar nada relativo a mi verdadera familia, o el saber porque me habían abandonado. Aquello que me dolía más era no tener un nombre.

Mi memoria, por más atrás que pudiera llegar, nunca me dio un nombre. Como una de los tantos niños de Mamá Vee nos daban tareas como grupo o simplemente nos señalaban y nos decían que hacer. Nunca nos dieron nombres porque realmente no había una razón para hacerlo. Ocasionalmente uno de nosotros se inventaba un nombre, pero siempre era perdido u olvidado en menos de una semana.

Al principio que vine a vivir con Chronos pensé que él podría darme un nombre. Cuando le pregunte al respecto él solo me dijo algo que yo ya sabía, incluso sin hacer uso de mi aun desconocida magia.

-Darte un nombre? – me pregunto perplejo

-Si – le contesté

Él gruño algo y bajo el libro que había estado leyendo

-Escúchame mi pequeña aprendiz, la mayoría de la gente en este mundo tiene el nombre que les fue dado. Ellos generalmente son libres de cambiar sus nombres a voluntad, sin embargo su primer nombre siempre los seguirá hasta la tumba. Nosotros los Hogosha tenemos una ventaja sobre eso, solo aquellos que logran entrar y ser parte de nuestra hermandad pueden despojarse de su antiguo nombre y escoger un nombre nuevo. Ese será el nombre por el que serán reconocidos, no importan aquellas identidades que inventen para cumplir alguna misión – él se detuvo un momento dejando que sus palabras se asentaran en mi cabeza – elige tu nombre cuidadosamente jovencita. Él será el que te precederá.

Fue cuando comencé a investigar nombres, nombres de flores, nombres atrevidos, todo tipo de nombres… pero ninguno parecía quedarme. Cuando aprendí acerca de la magia fui capaz de reducir mi campo de búsqueda, pero aún así no lograba dar con el indicado. Chronos me sugirió el Partenón Greco Romano. Busque a través de los dioses y diosas de los antiguos, pero los adivinos que encontré no me complacían.

Apolo y su Oráculo de Delfos no era el tipo que andaba buscando. Tirecias y su adivinación me parecían la imagen de viejo decrepito del que Chronos me había salvado. Hecate era una posibilidad pero su cercanía con las brujas me disuadía. Cassandra era solo un gran malentendido a su alrededor por lo que desistí de usarlo.

Finalmente se me ocurrió que si alargaba lo suficiente la definición, que quizás si usando mi magia podría darme la información suficiente y si iba a una de las misiones de Chronos podría encontrar mi nombre o alguna variación del suyo. Pero no funciono, los resultados eran demasiado masculinos para mi gusto… quería algo grande, como una escala planetaria, miré las deidades griegas y decidí ver el lado de los romanos.

Finalmente encontré mi nombre, uno que había elegido yo.

Soy Mercury. Y estoy aquí para quedarme

::::::

No le dije a Chronos el nombre que había elegido, solo que ya había encontrado uno. Yo quería presentarle mi nombre acompañado de un logro. Chronos me dio la oportunidad pronto.

Cuando tenía doce años fui a mi primer solo.

Se suponía que sería una misión tranquila, entrar y salir con una sola persona dentro de la casa.

Porqué las cosas que se suponen deben ser tranquilas nunca lo son?

Mi blanco, un senador que gasta mucho dinero del gobierno en fiestas privadas, estaba en una de ellas cuando lo encontré. La pequeña orgia que estaba alrededor de él contaba con bastante alcohol y drogas, sabía que no podía matarlo sin pasar desapercibida, al menos por las tres chicas que estaban con él. Mi única opción: terminar con todos aquellos que notaran la muerte del senador.

La pequeña botella de vapor con veneno funciono maravillosamente y yo me encontraba lejos del área cuando sus efectos acabaron con mis blancos.

Ahí fue cuando las cosas realmente se complicaron.

Escurriéndome a través de los pasillos oscuros de la mansión evité fácilmente a los guardias que patrullaban la zona. Pero cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar las luces se encendieron. Cada luz disponible dentro de la mansión cobro vida y no dejo ninguna sombra bajo la cual pudiera esconderme.

Con mis ropas camufladas en negro y gris resaltaba en todos los espacios… eso era realmente malo.

Me descubrieron en dos ocasiones y dos veces me deshice de ellos, lo que me permitió salir de la casa, pero al llegar al jardín me di cuenta de que el exterior estaba plagado de guardaespaldas y mi punto de escape estaba siendo rodeado, me descubrieron, así que corrí en dirección contraria y fui a dar a un pequeño puerto con salida al mar.

La buena noticia es que soy muy buena nadadora.

De alguna manera durante mi entrenamiento, dejando de lado que nunca había puesto un pie en ningún tipo de cuerpo de agua, rápidamente aprendí a nadar. Algunas veces durante mi tiempo libre me iba al océano y nadaba, nunca me importo en que temporada nos encontráramos o que tan helada estuviera el agua, de hecho entre más helada estuviera más disfrutaba el nadar en ella.

Al tiempo de este asesinato estábamos en medio del invierno y grandes trozos de hielo habían sido vistos en el mar. Todo eso era más divertido para mí.

Me lance al agua e inmediatamente supe hacia donde nadar, no salí a tomar aire ya que las balas entraron detrás de mí, seguí nadando hacia donde una voz dentro de mi cabeza me decía, una voz extrañamente familiar.

Llegue a un pequeño muelle un poco al sur de la casa en donde vivía con Chronos.

Él estaba ahí esperándome, me ayudo a salir del agua. Cuando finalmente respiré de nuevo me encontré sacando agua de mis pulmones, como si fuera la cosa más natural en el mundo. No me estaba ahogando, no respiraba rápidamente tratando de llevar aire a mi cuerpo. Vi el reloj para calcular el tiempo que estuve bajo el agua. Fue más de una hora. Una hora en la que no salí a tomar aire. Y lo hice sin pensarlo.

Chronos se sentó junto a mí a la orilla del muelle y yo comencé a temblar y me recargue en su hombro. Nunca había tenido frio en mi vida, siempre me había sentido cómoda en temperaturas en las que otras personas cargaban abrigos y bufandas, pero en ese momento sentía como si algo estuviera muy mal conmigo, que de repente me había convertido en un anfibio… una mutante

-Qué está mal conmigo? – llore en su hombro

-Nada – me contestó él – está es una pequeña diversificación de tu magia. Tú crees que porque sólo me has visto usar un tipo de magia solo te correspondía una? Que todos estamos limitados a una sola cosa? Tú tienes una dualidad. Conocimiento y… - se detuvo un momento – frío y agua hacen… hielo. Conocimiento y Hielo.

Cuando le dije acerca de mi nombre Chronos se rió, fue algo que me sorprendió, no estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo muy seguido. Otra cosa que me sorprendió fue nuestra cercanía.

-Se decía que Mercury era un poco frío con aquellos que no le gustaban. Tal vez eso era porque él era un tramposo – fue todo lo que dijo de mi nombre.

Después de un rato regresamos a nuestra casa y continuamos con nuestras vidas. Chronos me dijo que había abierto una cuenta a mi nombre con los fondos de mi primer trabajo. Luego él me enseño el lado práctico de ser un Hogosha: como obtener tu blanco y tu dinero.

Por un tiempo trabaje independientemente, ganando fuerza y conocimiento de mis expediciones sola, Chronos revisaba cada uno de ellos y me seguía enseñando más acerca del negocio de la muerte.

Fue poco después de mi primer solo, el cual desde mi punto de vista había sido un total desastre, que Chronos me llevo con él a una misión muy peculiar.

A diferencia de otras veces en las que él me había llevado, ahora no me dijo nada acerca de nuestro blanco hasta que estuvimos bien escondidos en lo más alto del salón de eventos, desde donde teníamos una buena vista del largo salón así como de los meseros y cocineros que preparaban los alimentos y bebidas de la aparente fiesta.

-Esta es parte de la residencia de Michael Walters, un hombre adinerado que hace algunos negocios "grises" con uno que otro desalmado, nada malo en realidad. Su familia tiene varias empresas de gran renombre – me informo Chronos.

Pensé acerca de lo que me acababa de decir

-Él no es nuestro blanco

Chronos asintió levemente

-Es correcto, en parte

Eso llamo mi atención

-En parte?

Chronos hizo una media sonrisa

-Sí, veras él no es nuestro blanco – él me hizo señas para que observara a los invitados que comenzaban a llegar. Rápidamente ubique a Walters y use un poco de mi magia para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Vi a Walters a través de uno de sus invitados, de uno de sus mejores amigos en realidad. Al principio eso me inquieto. Él quería que matáramos a uno de sus amigos o su amigo lo quería muerto? Pero luego continúe buscando, vi un poco más dentro de él para saber qué era lo que él esperaba de nosotros.

Walters había descubierto que un grupo de naturistas "abraza-árboles" obsesionados con salvar la "forma pura" de la naturaleza había contratado a un joven asesino. La información se la había proporcionado un ex integrante de ese grupo, mismo que ahora estaba bajo la custodia de Walters, para mantenerlo a salvo.

Parpadee varias veces

-Estamos aquí para mantener a alguien a salvo? Para evitar que sea asesinado?

Chronos asintió de nuevo

-No creas que porque tú trabajas con la muerte no puedas trabajar también con la vida. Lo mejor que hay para detener un asesino no es más que otro asesino. Pero eso no es de lo que debemos preocuparnos ahora. No pude encontrar quien fue la persona contratada para hacer el trabajo. Lo mejor será que te apliques para encontrar a esa persona.

Asentí y después de una leve mirada al rifle en las piernas de Chronos comencé a hacer un leve "escaneo" en la multitud; no buscaba información sino un sentimiento, una sensación en particular. La encontré. Cuando acompañaba a Chronos a alguna de sus misiones él siempre emitía esta sensación de muerte. Ese fue el sentimiento, la sensación que había buscado en el salón repleto de desconocidos. Después de "escanear" a los invitados no me preocupe más por ellos, después de todo ellos solo atendían a una invitación. Fue en los músicos, meseros y todas las personas empleadas para ese baile en las que me enfoque. Por experiencia personal sabia lo fácil que era mezclarse con ellos para poder concretar una misión como esa.

Finalmente, cerca del final de la fiesta vi a un mesero salir de la barra y dirigirse directamente hasta el grupo donde Walters se encontraba, llevaba una charola llena de bebidas.

Ese hombre apestaba a muerte.

Tranquilamente toque a Chronos en el hombro y apunte al mesero. Él salió de su leve estupor y levanto el rifle de sus piernas, apunto tranquilamente. Justo cuando el asesino disfrazado le ofrecía una copa a Walters Chronos disparo.

El silenciador hizo un pequeño ruido al disparar su proyectil y vi al asesino llevarse las manos al cuello para después caer pesadamente al suelo.

Chronos y yo salimos rápidamente del edificio. Misión cumplida.

Mientras caminábamos por los jardines aledaños, alejándonos de la escena del crimen le pregunte a Chronos que como podía estar seguro de la identificación que yo había hecho del asesino.

El joven asesino en realidad era un aprendiz de los Hogosha, como yo, quien aparentemente había tomado esta misión sin consultar con su maestro y por lo que se veía el aprendiz aún tenía mucho que aprender de su maestro, pero ahora ya no recibiría ayuda alguna de la hermandad.

El asesino había planeado darle un vaso lleno de veneno a Walters, pero no había tenido oportunidad de acercarse hasta casi al final de la fiesta, fue por ello que se entretuvo demasiado en la barra, para poder poner el veneno en el trago adecuado.

Las autoridades iban a tener un día de campo con el fallido asesino, ya que el hombre llevaba consigo la comisión de su trabajo por escrito y de la manera más tonta cargaba el pago de su trabajo en una mochila que había dejado en su ruta de escape.

Ahí fue cuando comprendí porque Chronos había usado dardos con sedantes en lugar de las balas habituales.

::::::

Cuando cumplí catorce años Choronos me llevo a la base principal de la hermandad de los Hogosha en América. Ya había estado en ese lugar antes pero nunca había pasado más allá de la Armería. Ahora nos dirigíamos al Cuarto de Forjado.

La Armería era una clase de museo que mostraba las armas de grandes Hogoshas muertos, que servían de inspiración para las nuevas armas. Siempre me sentí atraída a un viejo arco que guardaban ahí, Artume era el nombre del Hogosha al que le perteneció.

El Cuarto de Forjado, en contraparte, era la parte activa más importante de la hermandad. Era una gran fabrica con muchas maquinas de diferentes tamaños y usos. Se dividían en tres grandes ramas: La Forja de Aprendices, en la cual trabajaban los jóvenes aprendices con sus maestros y hacían armas comunes y sencillas. Era la cara de la parte legítima de la hermandad, ya que se dedicaban a vender esas armas a diferentes gobiernos. De ahí se sacaba la mayoría del dinero para mantener la fachada de la base secreta. La segunda rama era la Forja de Reparación, debido a la naturaleza de nuestro trabajo muchas de las armas eran hechas a la medida del dueño y algunas veces se dañaban, en esta área trabajaban verdaderos maestros que aparte de reparar estas armas se dedicaban a crear nuevas y mejores armas, así como de los diseños especiales de algunos Hogosha. La última rama era la más especial de todas: la Forja de Marcas.

Un Hogosha era conocido por una marca particular que llevaban en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Black, quien visitaba a Chronos algunas veces para intercambiar noticias me enseño una vez su marca: un pequeño cuervo negro tatuado detrás de su hombro derecho. La marca no tenía que ser un tatuaje, podía ser alguna quemadura o deformidad…pero debía ser permanente. Uno no podía simplemente dejar la responsabilidad de ser un Hogosha. Ser un Hogosha era algo para siempre.

La Forja de Marca sólo podía ser usada por un maestro forjador bajo la petición específica de un Hogosha para su aprendiz. Las marcas que ahí se hacían generalmente eran para los aprendices o para usarse como instrumentos de mutilación. Últimamente la mayoría prefería tatuarse.

Ahora sabía exactamente para que habíamos viajado a la base.

Era muy temprano por la mañana, pero sabía que el Cuarto de Forjado estaría colmado de actividad. Chronos y yo comenzamos nuestro viaje de la manera que nadie podría creer: simplemente caminamos a través de los corredores que estaban debajo la ciudad. En algún momento de nuestro recorrido habitual Chronos nos transporto de Seattle a Quebec, tomando menos de cinco minutos recorrer la distancia entre ambas ciudades.

Como deseaba poder teletransportarme.

Arribamos como nos habíamos ido, caminando entre pasillos. Eventualmente encontramos el Cuarto de Forjado. Como había supuesto todas las forjas estaban trabajando, excepto la Forja Maestra, la caldera no estaba ni siquiera tibia. A un lado de ellas vi a dos personas recargadas tranquilamente.

"Escanee" ligeramente a las dos personas. El mayor de ellos era el Maestro Forjador, hombre venerable y respetado. Varios Hogosha llevaban sus armas y sus marcas, pero siempre estaba abierto a las sugerencias de los demás. El joven a su lado, rondando los veintes, lleno de ideas exuberantes pero sin las habilidades para llevarlas a cabo.

Así que mi maestro nuevamente contaba con el "as" debajo de su manga.

-Saludos Maestro Vick, sr. Scott – los salude cuando nos acercamos más a ellos, inclinando ligeramente mi cabeza, ellos se sorprendieron ya que nunca nos habíamos visto antes. Sonreí – yo soy Mercury

Chronos saludo a su manera, asintiendo levemente con su cabeza, mientras los dos forjadores se recuperaban de su sorpresa. Eso era algo extraño. Ellos le habían pedido a Chronos que no me dijeran sus nombres?

El Maestro Vick fue el que respondió a mis dudas

-Ahora sí creo en las historias acerca de sus asombrosas habilidades Mercury. Yo le pedí a Chronos que retuviera nuestros nombres para poder probar dichas historias

Eso también lo sabía. Pero era tiempo de hacer negocios no espectáculos

-Así que usted es quien me hará mi marca?

Scott intervino en esta parte

-De hecho fue un esfuerzo combinado, yo lo diseñe y el Maestro Vick se encargo de llevarlo a cabo

El hombre mayor sólo asintió

Tome aire y lo deje ir lentamente

-Bien, entonces deberíamos continuar con nuestros negocios, no lo creen caballeros?

Los dos forjadores intercambiaron miradas y luego miraron a Chronos

-Tú eres un verdadero Maestro Hogosha, has entrenado a tu aprendiz bien? – pregunto el Maestro Vick

Chronos respondió

-Yo soy Chronos, un verdadero Maestro Hogosha de la Hermandad. Yo he entrenado muy bien a mi aprendiz y ella ha elegido el nombre de Mercury para ser su único y verdadero nombre

El Maestro Vick asintió y Scott continuó con el rito

-Tú, quien ha elegido el nombre de Mercury, estás de acuerdo con olvidar tu antiguo nombre y abandonar cualquier otro nombre que uses de ahora en adelante para lograr el propósito de nuestra misión?

Yo asentí

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo

El Maestro Vick continuó

-Entiendes que al tomar esta Marca, diseñada por la Hermandad, tú jamás podrás alejarte de la profesión de un Hogosha?

-Lo entiendo

Los dos se inclinaron con solemnidad y se dirigieron a la puerta que estaba detrás de ellos. Chronos y yo los seguimos.

Sería en esta habitación donde me sería dada mi Marca y el nombre que llevaría hasta mi muerte. Era extraño que a pesar de la importancia de esta pequeña habitación no contara con un nombre especial. Era pequeña, comparada con las otras áreas, tenía una pequeña forja, un espacio para tatuajes y un baúl grande pegado a la pared. La forja estaba apagada y le sobresalían un par de varillas. El Maestro Vick tomo una de esas varillas y se encaminó al baúl. Al abrirlo un aire frío se escapo de él y pude sentir algo del poder que estaba dentro. El Maestro Vick manipulo cuidadosamente la varilla dentro del baúl e hizo que un pequeño objeto quedara fijado en la punta. La varilla era ahora como una barra de marcado de hierro.

No pude distinguir el símbolo al final de la barra, pero pude sentir algo de poder irradiando de la pieza, algo me dijo que no se trataba de simple fierro.

Entonces el sr. Scott estaba a mi lado y me señalaba que me quitara mi camisa. Lo hice y Eric, su nombre me vino a la mente de repente, se sonrojo demasiado. Apenas le entregue mi camisa cuando el Maestro Vick removió la barra de marcado del hielo seco en el que la había puesto por unos instantes.

Las marcas de hierro caliente, usadas en el ganado, queman una parte de la piel y la marcan de por vida, mostrando a todos a quien le pertenece. Las marcas frías son diferentes, no dejan esas marcas…queman…pero luego se desvanecen y el pelaje del animal vuelve a crecer, como si nunca hubieran existido.

El Maestro Vick se acerco rápidamente a mí, pero antes de que pudiera aplicar la barra en mi cuerpo pude escanear el objeto que irradiaba ese poder.

No estaba hecho de algún material que yo conociera y tenía la forma del símbolo de Mercurio: un círculo con una antena en la punta y una cruz en la parte de abajo. Pero a detalle llevaba intrincados diseños y símbolos que era de donde irradiaba el poder de ese desconocido metal.

La Marca completa irradiaba los poderes del Conocimiento y el Hielo.

Todo esto lo sentí en menos de un segundo, comencé a preguntarme si el diminuto e intrincado diseño de la Marca se quedaría en mi piel, si se distinguiría, fue cuando el Maestro Vick lo presionó contra mí.

Todo lo que pude sentir fue el frío. Sé que ahora hace frio afuera y que la mayoría de la gente usa suéteres y bufandas para resguardarse de él. Sin embargo el frío no es incomodo para mí y, asumí, que esta pieza fría no me causaría ningún dolor. Pero esta Marca, esta pieza de extraño metal, enfriado a temperaturas bajo cero, dolía… de verdad dolía. Y parecía durar para siempre, también.

Estaba alrededor de la segunda eternidad de insoportable dolor cuando me di cuenta que ese dolor no provenía del frío en sí, sino del metal que lo estaba transfiriendo. Me estaba resistiendo a algo, inconscientemente me resistía al metal desconocido. Que podría pasar, me pregunte, si yo me abriera a esa cosa que parecía entonarse con mis poderes? Que brillaba con ellos?

Así que lo hice.

El dolor desapareció al instante, se convirtió en algo muy diferente. No era algo placentero en ninguna forma que yo conociera, pero era como si ese algo me completara de una manera que apenas podía comprender. Una alegría inmensa me invadió al tiempo de tomar dentro de mí esa esencia especial que conformaba la Marca…mi Marca.

Me sentí como si estuviera mundos aparte de la pequeña habitación en la que mi cuerpo se encontraba. Me sentí maravillosamente helada, aunque con la presencia de algo terriblemente caliente muy cerca de mí. Ahora sabía que ese metal del que estaba hecha la Marca provenía de mí desde un principio, y que ahora estaba regresando a donde pertenecía.

Despacio, muy despacio, regrese a la tierra y me encontré con dos hombres mirando preocupados mi figura recostada… pero donde está Chronos?

Al ir recuperando mis sentidos y mis alrededores me di cuenta de que el piso es demasiado suave debajo de mi cabeza y duro en el resto de mi cuerpo. Parpadee al ver la cabeza de Chronos mostrándose por encima de mí.

-Dame alguna advertencia de que vas a ir a navegar por los cielos, podrías Mercury? – la cabeza encima de mí me dijo.

Oops. Me di cuenta de que mi cabeza está sobre su regazo y que sólo mi bra está cubriendo mi torso.

-Hey, pervertidos! – rápidamente le arrebate mi camisa de las manos de Scott y trate de ponérmela lo mejor que pude mientras continuaba mis maldiciones sobre "dar shows gratis"

Al acomodarme la camisa vi que Scott sonrojarse terriblemente y el Maestro Vick está viendo lo que sea excepto a mí. Me volteo a ver a Chronos y él esta sonriendo. Le frunzo mi ceño pero el solo levanta sus manos y las sacude como un gesto de rendición.

-Solo recuerda lo que dije sobre navegar en el cielo y tú no tendrás de nuevo este problema – me dijo

Me pregunto qué significa "navegar en el cielo" mientras fajo mi camisa cuando siento algo nuevo sobre mi piel

Jaló la camisa un poco y alcanzo a ver algo…brillante?

Es el símbolo de Mercurio, mi símbolo ahora, y parece como si de verdad tome el metal por completo. Veo fijamente a la barra de marcado, aún en las manos del Maestro Vick, pero ya no resalta como lo hacía antes, ya no emite ese poder. Bajo de nuevo mi vista hacia mi abdomen, cerca de la cadera al lado derecho y recorro con mi mano el símbolo. Es suave, y se mueve junto con mi piel, parece que solo es una capa más sobre ella, a menos de que la presione, que es cuando se siente el metal debajo del símbolo, contenido dentro de mi cuerpo, al menos el noventa por ciento del metal esta bajo mi piel.

Continuo sintiendo el símbolo de metal que ahora se encuentra en mí y me encuentro que los diseños y símbolos que se veían en la barra de marcado estaban ahora sobre mi nueva piel. Y eran aún hermosos, demasiado hermosos pensé.

Antes de que continuara con esto por más tiempo Chronos hablo, sacando a los dos hombres de su estado de sorpresa… o shock

-Bueno eso es algo un poco original. Justo lo que se esperaba – al voltear a verlo asombrada por dichas palabras, él continua – creo caballeros que algo como esto debe ser guardado lejos de ojos y oídos curiosos

El Maestro Vick se tensa ante eso y responde

-Por supuesto, es por eso que llevamos a cabo el ritual en este lugar secreto, debemos continuar pues? – y nos señala la puerta hacia las fraguas

Chronos y yo nos despedimos del Maestro Vick y el señor Scott, el hombre más joven se ve un poco fuera de sí.

-Espero que él no maneje ninguna herramienta peligrosa por el momento – le dije a Chronos mientras nos encaminábamos a la red de pasillos.

Chronos sólo asintió y continuó caminando. De repente algo me "jalo" de la realidad, sacudió mi ser, comencé a temblar y caí hacia el suelo. Chronos estaba en un instante junto a mí, ayudándome a calmar mi respiración y a sentarme.

-Qué – jadee – qué fue… eso?

Él asintió y continúo sosteniéndome. Sentí a mi cuerpo entrar en shock y rápidamente una gran debilidad se apodero de mí

Mientras Chronos me ayudaba a incorporarme respondió mi pregunta

-Esa fue mi teletransportación, te sientes bien?

Asentí temblorosamente

-Porqué nunca me sentí así antes? Puedo jurar que me sentí "fragmentada" a través de otra dimensión

Chronos asintió

-Eso es lo que hago, pero suelo minimizar el efecto para quienes viajan conmigo. Creo que absorbiste toda la magia que contenía tu pluma transformadora y eso ha incrementado tus habilidades, temporal o permanentemente.

Estoy demasiado temblorosa y sorprendida como para cuestionarlo acerca de la "pluma transformadora" por lo que lo dejo que me guie de regreso a nuestra casa, nuestro hogar.


	3. Mudanza

**_CAPITULO 3_**

 ** _MUDANZA_**

Fue a la mañana siguiente, sobre el desayuno, que Chronos saco a relucir el tema de mi mudanza de la casa.

A menos de que fuera necesario más de un Hogosha en una ciudad o determinada área, los Hogosha tienden a vivir separados y a no entrar en contacto entre ellos muy seguido. Black solo viene a visitar a Chronos una o dos veces al año, y ellos se consideran grandes amigos.

No había forma de que yo pudiera quedarme en algún lugar cerca de Chronos, porque antes de mi llegada él solo se había hecho cargo del territorio de Norteamérica y Canadá. Además, los aprendices no deben vivir cerca de sus Maestros después de haberse graduado, verdad?

-Tienes algún plan al respecto? – él me pregunto

Sacudí mi cabeza

-Creo que he estado en negación respecto al tema. Por Dios apenas tengo catorce años! En cualquier lugar del mundo civilizado tendría que estar asistiendo en la escuela!

-Y todos los lugares a los que puedes ir están dentro de ese mundo civilizado

Suspiré. Supongo que tendré que ir a la escuela por primera vez. Lo que aprendí bajo las enseñanzas de Chronos me llevaron mucho más allá de otras personas de mi edad. Voltee a verlo. Él tiene ese extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Usted tiene un plan

Chronos inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y me mira fijamente

-Tú recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos en esta misma mesa?

Comienzo a recordar. La primera vez… - eso podría haber sido el día que nos conocimos – envié un pequeño hechizo – seis años, cuatro meses y diecisiete días exactamente

Chronos parpadeo – cómo sabes eso?

Sonreí – he aprendido que puedo saber cosas de mí si las reflejo en otra persona. Por ejemplo en este caso pregunto "Cuando Chronos me mostro por primera vez su casa?

-Oh!, así que tú aún no puedes saber nada sobre tu pasado todavía?

Me di cuenta de que no lo había intentado con el incremento de magia que había obtenido, pero un momento después sacudí mi cabeza.

Chronos continúo observándome por unos momentos

-Entonces recordaras el tema de nuestra conversación acerca de convertirte en mi aprendiz?

Asentí, a donde nos estaba llevando todo eso?... oh! espera…

-Creo que… creo que ahora es un buen momento para la respuesta a largo plazo, Chronos.

Él levanto una ceja ante mi uso de su nombre. Puedo saber porque: siempre me he referido a él como "señor" o "maestro", no por como lo llaman sus iguales, sus camaradas.

-Te he entrenado para convertirte en un Hogosha, pero tu verdadero llamado es el de un soldado.

Parpadee incrédula

-Estás bromeando verdad? Cómo puedo ser un soldado si soy un Hogosha? Siempre trabajamos solos, nunca en grupos, únicamente cuando se está entrenando a alguien es cuando tenemos compañía

-Sin embargo es para lo que tú naciste, justo como naciste para que en cualquier momento de tu vida tomaras el nombre de Mercury. Si no lo hubieses elegido tú, te podría haber sido aplicado en algún punto, tan irremediablemente como es tuyo ahora. Podrías honestamente decirme que tu nombre podría no ser Mercury?

Abrí mi boca para contradecirle, para decirle que sí, que podría haber elegido cualquier otro nombre. Las palabras jamás vinieron a mí.

Yo soy Mercury. Ahora y para Siempre.

Chronos está esperando a que yo le diga algo, pero realmente no siento que deba hacerlo, sólo le hago una seña para que continúe.

-De haberte negado a ser mi aprendiz te habría enviado a un lugar donde eventualmente entrarías en contacto con tus fieles soldados, y tomar el nombre entonces

Levante mi cabeza para preguntar y aclarar mis dudas, pero las respuestas me llegaron sin tener que hacerlo

-Las otras del equipo no comparten tu magia, tienen la propia – él saca su sonrisa torcida (parte de su encanto) – una de ellas incluso comparte un poco de la mía – regresa a su seriedad habitual – ellas no son como tú y no poseen las habilidades que tú tienes. Pero tienen la misma dualidad: una con la que nacieron y otra que pueden aprender

Finalmente puedo hablar – así que de entre ellas, soy la única Hogosha?

Él inclina su cabeza – de tus compañeras soldados que vas a conocer si… ellas crecieron más o menos normalmente, hogares de clase media-alta con amorosas familias. La mayoría de ellas – se corrige

Reflexiono tristemente. Ellas no podrán comprenderme ni tendrán la oportunidad de comprender mis motivaciones.

Esperen, realmente voy a hacer eso? Voy a tirar por la borda seis años de intenso trabajo, seis años de mi vida, la mitad de lo que puedo recordar solo porque Chronos dice que un equipo desconocido de "soldados" me necesita?

Pero, pensándolo bien, podría ser parte de ese equipo ahora si me hubiera negado a ser su aprendiz.

Entonces se me ocurre: llamo a mi magia y envío un poderoso hechizo a través de las cerradas defensas mentales de Chronos.

El hechizo se me regresa, veo los últimos momentos de un gran reino, la pelea ha sido brutal y sangrienta, sus últimos defensores han caído y un increíble mal se acerca para rematarlo.

-Lo haré! Lo haré! – sollozo tratando de sacar esas imágenes de mi cabeza. Mi equipo… mis amigas… mi Reina… es en lo único que puedo pensar mientras siento como mi cuerpo choca contra el suelo

:::::::

Esa noche estoy en mi cama, pensando acerca de lo que Chronos me dijo.

Irme a Japón? Una extraña en una tierra de gente de poco criterio? Incluso si tengo rasgos asiáticos podría fingir sus usos y costumbres lo suficiente como para pasar inadvertida? Para que los demás se traguen mi mentira? Pero era la única manera de reunirme con mi equipo en esta vida.

Esa era otra cosa que no me dejaba en paz, el hecho de la reencarnación. Si realmente estuviéramos destinadas para algo solo por nuestras "almas reencarnadas", entonces para que esforzarnos por algo que de todas maneras se supone que nos va a llegar?

Pero nuevamente, tal vez eso sea algo que debamos ganarnos en cada vida.

Y aún si así es, que fue lo que hice para ser condenada para siempre a perseguir la misma causa? O es por esto que Chronos me entrenó en primer lugar? Para mostrarme más opciones?

Esa es otra cosa, como demonios me explican el hecho de que Chronos estuviera "ahí"? Si la caída del reino debió haber sido eones atrás?

Algunas preguntas solo no pueden ser contestadas, creo.

Me iré por la mañana, en un vuelo transpacífico para poder aterrizar en una tierra en la que incluso los Hogosha rehúyen. Claro que para mí eso solo significa mayores oportunidades de trabajo.

En cuanto esta noche… hay algo que he planeado hacer desde hace tiempo, y esta noche seria mi última oportunidad para poder llevarlo a cabo.

Salí de mi cama y camine silenciosamente hacia el área común de nuestra casa. Chronos ya se había retirado a su habitación pero podía escuchar el agua de su ducha corriendo.

Sincronización perfecta.

Entre a su habitación y mire alrededor. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver lo que había dentro de ella.

Fue decepcionante lo que observe. No se diferenciaba mucho de la mía, los muebles eran funcionales. La puerta del baño se encontraba cerrada. Perfecto.

Me quite mi pijama y me acomode en su cama. No había forma de que se escapara de mí, a menos de que me tomara y me arrojara fuera de su cuarto.

O que corriera, pero eso no es algo que él haría.

Finalmente escucho que cierra la llave y comienza a secarse. La puerta del baño se abre y Chronos da tres pasos antes de darse cuenta de que no se encuentra solo.

Mis ojos se iluminan ante la vista que tengo de él, nada más que una toalla y su terquedad entre él y mi meta.

Él solo me mira en su cama y yo le sonrío

-No vienes a la cama, cariño?

Él se mantiene en su lugar un momento para luego decirme

-Sabes, estaba esperando que algo como esto pasara en cualquier momento desde que entraste en tu adolescencia. Solo que no creí que hicieras el intento después de un shock como el de esta mañana – él se detuvo un momento para enfatizar su siguiente palabra – No

Fui rechazada. Estoy aquí, lista y esperando por él… y "No" es todo? Bien él lo acepto me estaba esperando antes, pero "No"?

Tal vez subestime su terquedad.

Salí de la cama, pero no para tomar mi pijama como el obviamente esperaba que lo hiciera. En lugar de eso camine directamente hacia él y lo mire a los ojos.

Y de repente me di cuenta que pararme frente a él no era la mejor idea, mi 1.58 contra su 1.80 ciertamente atestiguaban esto. Tiempo de ir por el plan "B": tenacidad.

Sonreí dulcemente

-No me iré de aquí hasta que obtenga lo que quiero. Y tú sabes exactamente lo que es

Él respira profundamente, luego repentinamente, se detiene. Miro de cerca a su cara y veo que sus ojos están desenfocados, como si no le prestara atención al mundo que lo rodea. Como si estuviera hablando con alguien más, lejos muy lejos de donde estábamos.

Antes de que pueda llamar a mi magia para jugar con él, se enfoca de nuevo en mí

-Porqué?

La simple pregunta me desarma. No se supone que él deba estar discutiendo conmigo en este momento, no?

Reacomodo mis pensamientos

-Porque quiero, sólo por una vez, abrazar y que me abracen, hacerle el amor a alguien que me haga el amor a mí. De verdad crees que encontraré a alguien en cualquier momento que pueda hacer eso por mí? Alguien que me vea como una persona y no como algo en donde pueda satisfacer sus necesidades, sus deseos? Lo deseo tanto que hasta podría morir por ello – en este punto ya estoy llorando, pero no me importa. Solo por una vez, eso es todo lo que pido. Él no puede negarme eso… podrá negármelo? Lo hará?

Claro, se que puede hacerlo.

Continúo llorando y de repente siento unos brazos que rodean mi cuerpo desnudo para confortarme, como lo hicieron aquella noche en el muelle después de mi primer solo.

Siento que me cargan y luego me depositan en algo suave. Me pregunto qué está pasando cuando siento unos labios sobre los míos.

Mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa y se cierran por el placer que estoy sintiendo. Después de unos momentos nos separamos.

-Porqué? – le pregunto mientras trato de adivinar a que se debe este cambio

-A veces… - suspiro – tú solo has dado tus razones

Ninguno de los dos dijo mas esa noche

::::::

Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, Japón… al fin

El vuelo tomo demasiado tiempo en mi opinión, pero bueno estoy acostumbrada al modo instantáneo de viaje de Chronos.

Chronos. Duele pensar en él, pero ahora duele menos que antes.

Supongo que me ilusione con él por un largo tiempo y que lo supere después de que hicimos el amor. Esa noche duro por un largo, maravilloso tiempo, pero al final, todas las cosas deben llegar a su fin.

Creo que no lo veré por un largo tiempo. Quizás el tiempo que dure en levantarse este nuevo reino por el que estaré peleando para que se realice.

Pero sé que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar.

Ahí! Ahí está el letrero con mi nombre, o mejor dicho el nombre que voy a estar usando. Eso es algo a lo que debo acostumbrarme, me va a llevar tiempo.

Ami Mizuno. Tiene algo que me suena familiar

Pero ese no es mi nombre real.

Yo soy Mercury.

Y soy leal a nadie.


	4. La Nueva

**_CAPITULO 4_**

 ** _LA NUEVA_**

Haruka se encaminaba hacia su casa, pensando en la dificultad del examen que apenas paso el día de hoy; además las quejas de sus jóvenes amigas aun resonaban en su cabeza. A ella que le afectaba que hubiera una nueva compañera en su clase?

Ella sabía que debía interesarse aunque fuera un poco, ya que la última vez que nuevos alumnos aparecieron en la escuela, trajeron varios problemas con ellos. Pero un enemigo, aunque fuera uno diferente, no realizaría la misma estrategia, o no? Además los ataques habían iniciado justo después de su llegada no tiempo después de que se mostraran.

Haruka no sabía que pensar acerca de las historias que había escuchado de sus amigas, de las tres que compartían clases con la "Reina del Hielo" como la habían nombrado. Personalmente creía que la mayoría de esas anécdotas eran inventadas. Algunas veces Minako y Makoto podían ser tan exageradas como lo era Usagi normalmente. Pero claro, eso estaba más allá del punto.

Por lo pronto esta nueva chica, Ami Mizuno, no representaba una amenaza para Haruka Tenoh.

::::::

Michiru comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haberse ido a casa con Haruka. Se estaba volviendo demasiado aburrido escuchar a Makoto hablar sobre los mismos chicos una y otra vez con Minako mientras Rei y Usagi peleaban quien sería la primera en jugar el video juego de Sailor V. A Michiru esto le parecía algo obsesivo el hacer algo así, puesto que tenían sentada a un lado de ellas a la mismísima Sailor V.

Pero tal vez solo era la forma en la que ellas se relacionaban o como solían hacerlo antes. Eso la llevaba a pensar en la relación que existía entre ella y Haruka, ya que ellas habían sido pareja en su vida anterior y se habían vuelto a unir en esta vida antes de encontrar que las dos eran Sailor Scouts.

Al principio había sido algo extraño, luego cuando sus familias se enteraron… no les quedo más alternativa que irse a vivir juntas, algo extraño para dos chicas de su edad, pero ambas estaban acostumbradas a estar solas. Sus familias siempre estaban encerradas en sus trabajos y viajes de negocios por lo que siempre fueron relegadas. Tal vez eso también les ayudaba a comprenderse mejor.

Pero esa línea de pensamientos la estaba deprimiendo, además sabia que al ser parte del equipo de las Scouts la distanciaría de su familia, sentía escalofríos al pensar que diría su familia si se enterara que ella era la Senshi de la Gracia y el Agua. Y ella sospechaba que no era la única Senshi que sentía esos escalofríos.

::::::

Rei Hino estaba contenta con haber regresado a su casa, al templo. Especialmente después de la pelea que tuvo con Usagi sobre el juego de video de Sailor V.

No era que a ella no le cayera bien la rubia, era sólo que su Princesa tenía "algo" que la hacía reaccionar de esa manera, que hacía que perdiera los estribos más rápidamente.

Algo así como Haruka se encargaba de molestar a cada rato a Michiru, pero a ella le gustaban los CHICOS y mucho. Realmente. Ella no estaba bromeando al respecto.

-Arrrgh – gruño

Definitivamente no se estaba calmando al pensar al respecto

-Rei!

Volteo rápidamente para buscar el origen de la voz que la llamaba

-Si abuelo? – preguntó

El hombre mayor encamino sus pasos hasta donde estaba la joven aprendiz de Miko. Se suponía que ella debería estar barriendo las escaleras, no arrojando las hojas secas de un lado a otro sin sentido

-Sabes, este trabajo está diseñado para darle paz a tu mente mientras le da a tu cuerpo un suave y melódico ritmo de movimiento Rei

Él hombre señalo con su mentón la escalera mirando fijamente los lugares donde las hojas habían aterrizado y formaban montones desiguales

-Tú normalmente no haces trabajos tan malos... dime que ocupa tu cabeza el día de hoy mi querida nieta?

Rei suspiro

-Nada abuelo. Absolutamente nada

El viejo Sacerdote asintió de nuevo

-Entonces creo que lo mejor será que vuelvas a empezar tu trabajo y lo hagas mejor en esta ocasión

Mientras Rei volvía a la cima de las escaleras junto con su abuelo, ella comenzó a pensar sobre todas las cosas que podría estar haciendo en ese momento, en lugar de barrer escalones llenos de hojas secas. Cosas como la de librar al mundo de esos estúpidos monstruos que podrían estar atacando en cualquier momento.

Ella busco entre sus ropas el comunicador que luna finalmente les había dado a cada una de ellas, esperando en contra de toda esperanza que alguna de sus amigas hubiera encontrado uno de ellos y llamara por ayuda. Cualquier cosa para poder dejar de hacer esas inútiles trabajos.

Pero la salvación no llego y Rei tuvo que guardar el pequeño aparato en su bolsa nuevamente. Comenzó a recordar el día que Luna recordó casi por accidente que contaban con comunicadores para ellas y como por arte de magia los hizo aparecer de la nada, junto con un tipo de pequeña computadora que ella insistía que era vital para su trabajo.

Rei no lo creía así, dado que después de que todas la revisaran nadie pudo siquiera abrir dicho aparato, mucho menos poder darle algún uso. Pero los comunicadores trabajaban bien, hubiera o no computadora.

Para todas aquellas preguntas que Luna y Artemis no pudieron contestarles, ellas trataron de obtener respuestas de las misteriosas Senshi que aún no se les habían unido.

Eso había sido todo un desastre.

Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn estaban obligadas a presentarse cuando la Princesa las llamara, por razones bastante obvias. Las primeras dos veces que Sailor Moon las llamo había sido en el calor de la batalla, con miles de vidas de por medio.

La tercera vez que las llamaron fue poco después del ataque final de Ali/Ann, ellas no habían estado en la pelea. Fue Sailor Saturn la que acudió ante el llamado de Sailor Moon. Ella miró alrededor, luego fijo su atención en las Scouts y comenzó a agredirlas verbalmente hasta que casi les arranco las cabezas a punta de gritos y regaños.

Ellas aprendieron que nunca deben llamar a las misteriosas Scouts a menos de que fueran necesarias en la batalla.

Fue sacada de sus recuerdos por gente que iba subiendo por las escaleras y ella se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar. Al seguir a esas personas no pudo evitar notar que los escalones estaban nuevamente cubiertos de hojas.

Suspiro nuevamente y se pregunto que si había algo que la Senshi de la Pasión y el Fuego podría hacer para poder escaparse de tener que barrer las escaleras de nuevo. Tal vez podría convencer a Makoto para que fuera a ayudarla.

::::::

Ella estaba aburrida y cansada, después de que todas se habían reunido sin planearlo en los videojuegos, Makoto se había retirado directamente a su casa con la intención de irse a dormir.

Pero tenía tareas que hacer, y como cualquier estudiante cumplida, ella se puso a hacerla. El problema con la tarea, como siempre, era que le recordaba a la escuela. El problema con la escuela, en su opinión, era la nueva alumna, ella Mizuno Ami, a quien ya se le había dado el nombre de la "Reina de Hielo" en algunos círculos.

No que a la Senshi de la Naturaleza y el Rayo tuviera alguna prueba que comprobara ese sobrenombre. Tal vez la chica era demasiado tímida y no estuviese acostumbrada a interactuar con las demás personas. Por otro lado Mizuno-san había puesto muy poca atención a las clases, como si fueran viejas noticias… algo que ella ya supiera desde hace mucho tiempo. La única materia en la que Mizuno-san mostro interés había sido la de historia. Y se entrego a ella como si fuera algo completamente nuevo para ella, toda una nueva experiencia. Pero no podría haberlo sido, o si?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, no era ese el momento para estarse preguntando cosas sobre esa persona. No era como si ella se atreviera a juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, o sospechar de aquellos que no calzaran en el molde, que fueran diferentes; pero Mizuno-san sabia de todo acerca de las matemáticas, las ciencias y todo lo que se le pareciera; pero quedarse totalmente en blanco tratándose de Historia Japonesa… eso levantaba algunas preguntas sobre la chica.

No que algo de eso fuera de su incumbencia, y la chica se veía agradable aparte del hecho de que era una enciclopedia con piernas.

Excepto cuando se trata de Historia.

Makoto frunció el seño

-Tal vez si le preparo algunas galletas, ella podría relajarse y abrirse un poco – hablo en voz alta.

Tal vez podría ser una buena idea incluir a la Senshi de la Justicia y Energía (aunque ella se autoproclamaba la Senshi del Amor también) en sus planes.

::::::

Minako no estaba feliz.

Ser corregida en clases no era nada nuevo para ella, pero ser corregida en cada una de las clases, en casi todas las materias por la misma persona si lo era.

Esa persona era la chica nueva. Nada interesante que verle, ella solo media 1.58 de altura, de piel pálida y que parecía confundirse con las paredes en cualquier oportunidad. Pero ella no se daba esa oportunidad.

Cada vez que aparecía una pregunta difícil o una que nadie pareciera comprender ella la contestaba sin pestañear. Esa y otras tres cosas habían llamado la atención de Minako.

La primera fue algo que todos habían notado acerca de ella: su cabello. Minako sólo había visto a otra persona con un cabello como el de ella, y ese era el cabello ondulado y turquesa de Michiru. El cabello de Mizuno-san, sin embargo, era de un brillante, gélido, azul. Ese color había activado algo en su memoria, pero no podía saber exactamente que, era algo que le rehuía, que no quería mostrársele.

La segunda cosa era su acento. Definitivamente era algo que no sonaba como algo que Minako hubiera escuchado en Japón. Pero si sonaba ligeramente como algo que ella había escuchado en Inglaterra.

Acerca de la última cosa que le llamaba la atención, y no se habría dado cuenta de haber llegado tarde como usualmente lo hacía, fue que ese día al llegar a tiempo a la escuela vio a Mizuno quitarse sus botas en la entrada.

No el tipo de calzado que una chica de la secundaria usara.

Ella hubiera hecho una inspección más cercana acerca de ese calzado tan inusual, pero había muchos estudiantes alrededor como para poder pasar desapercibida.

Minako suspiro y miro al reloj. Al menos era casi la hora del receso. Se pregunto cómo reaccionaría su ocurrente líder ante la llegada de la extraña nueva estudiante.

::::::

Usagi estaba segura de una cosa respecto a Mizuno-san, y eso era que la chica necesitaba un amigo. Como podría ella, una extraña en una escuela diferente, sentirse cómoda si no estaba en el ambiente confortable en el que había crecido?

Uno podría decir que Usagi tenía una perspectiva muy diferente al de la mayoría de las personas.

Mientras se encaminaba al patio, como la mayoría de sus compañeros, ella ya tenía un destino específico en mente. Un árbol cerca de la barda que no era muy frecuentado. Ese árbol era, desde ayer, el lugar donde Mizuno Ami iba a desayunar durante el receso.

Usagi planeaba cambiar eso. Después de todo en el receso era la oportunidad más conveniente para hacer amigos y quien en la escuela necesitaba un amigo más que nada?

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Usagi Tsukino.

Ella vio a la chica de cabello azul caminar con su desayuno hacia el árbol mientras observaba a sus amigas dirigirse al punto usual donde ellas compartían el receso. Ella las saludo a lo lejos para después correr para alcanzar a su objetivo.

Antes de que Usagi recorriera la mitad del camino hacia la chica solitaria, ella sabía que Mizuno-san se había dado cuenta de su acercamiento. Sin embargo eso no hizo que ella se desviara de su meta.

Las dos se encontraron debajo del árbol que se había convertido en el lugar de almuerzo de Mizuno-san. Usagi decidió que sería lo más amigable que pudiera ser.

-Hola! Soy Tsukino Usagi!

La completa falta de respuesta, aparte de la poca atención que le prestaron, fue lo único que recibió. Ella decidió que tenía que ser más arriesgada, que debía presionar más.

-Errr… te gustaría venir a desayunar con nosotras?

Y hey! Ante esto obtuvo una respuesta

-Porqué?

Bueno, más o menos… al menos eso parecía

Pero a Usagi parecía no importarle, por lo que continuó

-Porque quiero que desayunes con nosotras así no tendrás que hacerlo sola, porqué tienes que ser tan solitaria, alejada de los demás?

La chica del cabello azul apenas si sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa para contestarle

-No soy solitaria. Yo…

Pero la rubia no espero por la respuesta, pensó que tal vez la chica no quería interrumpir el desayuno de sus otra amigas o ser la extraña en el grupo por lo que se decidió a usar su arma secreta para situaciones como esta.

Enfrentar al oponente con la situación final.

Fue por lo que Usagi la interrumpió

-Tonterías, tú vienes con nosotras!

Y de inmediato tomo la mano de la chica más baja y comenzó a llevarla hasta donde estaban Naru, Makoto y Minako.

:::::::

Poder.

Es en la única cosa que podía pensar o sentir cuando ella toco mi mano.

Cómo un gran poder como este podía ser contenido tan silenciosamente que necesito de un contacto directo para poder mostrarse ante mí, yo que estoy en relación directa con todas las fuerzas que están a mi alrededor?

Oh, espera. Olviden el poder mágico… vean con que fuerza ella me está arrastrando por todo el patio de la escuela!

-Espera!

Ella se detiene, se voltea y me mira directamente… de repente se ve muy arrepentida de sus acciones

-Porqué? – pregunte de nuevo

Creo que le estoy encontrando un gusto tremendo a esa palabra últimamente.

Ella arruga su linda frente y hace pucheros

-Porque solo quiero que todos seamos felices juntos, creo. Además tú no tienes que andar por tu lado sola, tú puedes venir con nosotras y ser nuestra amiga!

Ella saluda de lejos a sus amigas, quienes nos esperan debajo de un árbol a cierta distancia

Suspiro. Nueva pregunta. Cómo tal poder puede ser contenido en este ser tan puro? No hay en ella nada de corrupción, no hay dobles caras, ni significados ocultos en ella. Ella es… una Inocente.

Sí, eso le queda perfectamente.

Con mucho cuidado tomo su cara entre mis manos, tratando de regular la reacción dentro de mi ante tanto poder… tanta magia.

\- Tú eres inocente – sip definitivamente le calza – pero yo no lo soy. Tú eres pura y sin mancha alguna, yo estoy destinada a andar en un camino muy diferente. Yo no llevare a alguien como tú por mis caminos, y eso es exactamente lo que pasara si te acercas a mí – solté su rostro y gentilmente la empuje en la dirección en la que estaban sus amigas.

– Ve con aquellos que comparten tú luz, y déjame a mí en paz con mi oscuridad.

Ella arrastro sus pies hasta donde le indique, ocasionalmente volteando hacia mí.

Suspire de nuevo y me regrese a mi lugar a continuar con mi desayuno.

::::::

-Bueno. Esa fue una confrontación interesante

Ojos vigilantes de un color rojizo, enmarcados por una larga cabellera verde oscuro que flotan entre dos grandes pilares. La dueña de la hermosa cabellera se levanta de su lugar y se estira, mostrando su alto y delgado cuerpo cubierto en un oscuro traje de Sailor Senshi. La mujer se detiene unos momentos y hace señales hacia la niebla que rodea el lugar.

Sin escuchar los pasos en tan enorme y vacio lugar una mujer aparece en la espalda de la Scout, por unos momentos ninguna de las dos intercambia palabra alguna. La segunda mujer de larga cabellera blanca se acomoda algunos mechones que escaparon de su peinado y habla de manera suave, como si no quisiera romper el confortable silencio en el que se encontraban.

-Qué tal estuvo la reunión?

La Scout inclino su cabeza por un momento para luego responder.

-Mejor de lo que creí, mejor de lo que Nanami predijo. Ella dijo que Mercury podría poner a la Princesa en la lista de "Personas-que-jamás-volverán-a-molestarme-de-nuevo" – volteo a ver a su acompañante para luego continuar – tú sabes que ella no deja que esa lista sea muy larga.

La mujer de cabellera blanca se rió

-Creo sinceramente que mi otra mitad nunca la hubiera dejado ir tan tranquila después de dar esa impresión de manera tan rápida

-Hablando de mi padre, como está él?

-Ahora mismo está terminando con el problema de la persona "Chronos" – la mujer sonrió ante el leve sonrojo de la Scout, era raro verla así – no lo hiciste tan mal, ahora solo le tomara algo de tiempo terminar con ese asunto

Recuperándose de su reacción anterior la Senshi continúo

-Y tú?

-Muy bien, estoy sentando las bases para un nuevo Reino Solar

-Entonces aún hay mucho por hacer

Ambas mujeres asintieron y se miraron fijamente, dos pares de ojos de color rojo se cruzan y se estudian por unos instantes.

Una de ellas rompe el contacto y camina hacia la niebla, alejándose de los pilares. La mujer que se quedo le grito

-Cuídate mucho y dale mis saludos a Saturn cuando la veas

Hay una pausa y la mujer que se está retirando se detiene un momento

-Lo haré, y cuídate tú también hija mía… Pluto


	5. Ami

**_CAPITULO 5_**

 ** _AMI_**

Abro mis ojos ante el estridente ruido de mí la alarma del reloj. Los horribles números rojos marcan las 7:45. Tengo poco más de media hora para vestirme y estar en camino a la escuela.

Escuela. A pesar de que han transcurrido tres semanas aún no me acostumbro al hecho de que voy a la escuela… que soy una estudiante.

Levantarse en las mañanas es toda una molestia, especialmente ahora que no tengo un agradable, lujoso y amplio baño que me ayude a salir de la cama. Dios, tener un buen baño al día podría ayudarme a sobrellevar toda la mierda que tengo que soportar en Japón. Como ir a la escuela.

Si no fuera porque arriesgaría mi doble identidad, juro que me habría mudado a una de esas pequeñas y agradables casas con su propio baño completo. No son muy comunes aquí.

Pero no. Tengo que seguir mi "papel" de la pobre niña estudiante.

Finalmente ruedo de mi colchón y aterrizo en el no muy distante piso. Otra cosa que odio: no tener una cama decente. Si llego ver a Chronos en un futuro no muy lejano, le haré saber lo que pienso de la "cubierta" que me asigno. Se supone que soy dependiente de una "tía abuela" lejana. Eso significa que puedo sacar tan solo pequeñas cantidades de mi cuenta que no me alcanza ni para poder rentar un departamento con una cama de verdad.

Pero pensándolo bien tal vez Chronos quería darme una lección de humildad. Si… eso es algo que él haría.

Al diablo con el hombre de todas maneras.

Veo el reloj de nuevo, tal vez si me doy prisa puedo tener tiempo para visitar el baño público que esta camino a la escuela. Eso es mejor que no bañarme en todo el día.

No quiero oler mal ahora que comienzo con mi otro "trabajo". Eso no sería profesional.

::::::

Aino Rika sabía que había algo extraño en la estación. Cuando el Jefe Onawa Tenmura la llamo a una reunión, eso la sorprendió. Hacía años que no pasaba algo así, generalmente cada quien sabia que trabajo debía hacer y lo reportaba directo con el jefe. Rika llevaba un reporte de las actividades de las pandillas de la zona y su interacción con los Yakuza. En los últimos días varias cabecillas de estos grupos habían desaparecido o encontrados muertos.

Le alarmaba la ola de violencia que se aproximaba. Debía hacer la ciudad más segura… sobre todo por el bien de su hija… ella quería que creciera en un ambiente sano, seguro… por eso se esforzaba tanto en su trabajo.

Cuando llego a la reunión ya la esperaba el jefe, así como el Comisionado de la Policía.

Eso no se veía bien.

-Aino-san tome asiento debemos comenzar

Tenmura no quería perder tiempo por lo visto

-Estamos enfrentando un problema serio aquí, lo que parece ser una guerra entre pandillas y es usted quien sabe más acerca de este tema, no se preocupe nadie le quitara el trabajo que ha venido realizando, pero recuerda su último reporte en el que nos decía que las bandas trataban de unirse para presentar más pelea?

-Sí, mis informantes me contaron que buscaban conformar un solo bloque para poder negociar con los Yakuza y así obtener más beneficios. De hecho las negociaciones entre ellos estaban muy avanzadas… eso antes de esta ola de muertes.

El Comisionado de la Policía, Takaya Hiroshi, habló en ese momento

-Hasta hace poco no sabíamos nada acerca de esos asesinatos y la verdad nos veíamos beneficiados. Pero si esto crece más tendremos que intervenir… debemos prevenir la posible guerra de bandas rivales

-Quien está haciendo estas muertes? – preguntó la detective

Hiroshi contestó – Ha escuchado hablar de la Hermandad de los Hogosha? Al parecer uno de sus miembros ha decidido hacer su base de trabajo en Tokio

-Creí que los Hogosha eran solo un mito – dijo Rika

-Sólo se conocía su actividad en otras partes del mundo, nos extraña que hayan decidido venir aquí – explico Hiroshi

Tenmura lo vio con sorpresa

-Porqué un Hogosha elegiría trabajar aquí? Es algo que no se había visto antes. Y porqué exactamente en este distrito, porqué en Jubban? Hay más de una docena de lugares en los que podría haberse instalado cómodamente

Hiroshi los observo de manera severa – eso va más allá de lo que necesitamos saber en este momento, si los he citado en este lugar es porque necesitamos saber exactamente qué está pasando entre las bandas locales y saber si de verdad en un Hogosha o un asesino contratado por los Yakuza

-Que no es lo mismo? – pregunto de nuevo la detective

Hiroshi se levanto de su lugar para enfatizar sus palabras – detective creo que necesita aprender un poco más acerca de su profesión, quiero que se retire y trabaje con sus contactos hasta que sepamos de manera certera que es lo que está pasando, ya sea del lado de las calles o de los Yakuza

-Sabemos que usted conoce muy bien todo lo que pasa en el bajo mundo de esta ciudad detective – comenzó Tenmura – es por ello que necesitamos que usted se acerque a este… asesino

-No es sólo por eso que ustedes me están dando la misión a mí

-Si de verdad estamos tratando con un Hogosha queremos tener un contacto con ese personaje – le contestó Hiroshi – y debido a la reputación que usted tiene dentro del cuerpo policiaco y en las calles… es una persona confiable

Rika pensó muy bien esta propuesta, podría ser algo peligroso… y ocupar gran parte de su tiempo… pero ella había jurado proteger a su ciudad… y más importante: proteger a su hija.

-Alguien más está enterado de esto?

-Sólo el alcalde – le dijo Hiroshi

-Así que debo convertirme en el contacto del asesino… u Hogosha…

-Básicamente… esta asignación le traerá grandes beneficios detective – sonrió el Jefe de la Policía – no por nada se la estamos dando a usted

-Que sucederá si descubrimos que se trata de tan solo un asesino?

-Dejaremos que termine su trabajo y luego lo detendremos, eso es todo detective, puede retirarse.

::::::

Aino Rika se sentía nerviosa ante esta nueva asignación, es decir una cosa es hablar con sus contactos y darle seguimiento a los problemas que creaban las bandas, incluso los roces que tienen con los Yakuza y los trabajos que realizaban para ellos… pero buscar a un asesino e incluso tener que contactarlo!. Parecía ser algo realmente peligroso, de repente se dio cuenta de todo lo que podía pasar si la descubrían.

Y solo otras dos personas sabían sobre esto… esperaba que así continuara

Ahora caminaba entre las calles buscando a sus contactos para ver que podría saber de este oscuro personaje.

Entre las calles más oscuras del barrio menos recomendable vio a una joven de la misma de edad de su hija. Caminaba tranquila entre ellas para luego entrar a uno de los edificios decrépitos.

Eso le recordó porque estaba ella ahí… por su hija… para protegerla y evitar que se viera expuesta a la situación de la joven que acababa de ver.

Entre estos pensamientos se dio cuenta de dos cosas de esta joven: primero que usaba el mismo uniforme de su hija; lo segundo fue su cabellera… una corta melena de color azul brillante.

Pero saco esas observaciones de su mente para continuar con su predicamento acerca del asesino, si lo descubría, cómo podría ella dejarlo que continuara con sus asesinatos como si nada, sería capaz de darle la espalda a algo así?.

Y en caso de que no fuera un simple asesino… la palabra Hogosha le había recordado algo… las historias de una hermandad… era algo acerca de la corrupción?

Eso era! La Hermandad solo se encargaba de blancos que fueran considerados corruptos o dañinos a la sociedad. Si alguien era asesinado por un Hogosha, después de un tiempo salía a la luz que había algo sucio en su vida o su trabajo. La Hermandad de los Hogosha mataba solo a aquellos que se beneficiaban a sí mismos sin importarles los demás.

Pero estando del otro lado del mundo podría un Hogosha conservar las tradiciones de su hermandad?

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando un par de botas entraron en su campo de visión. Pequeñas y muy usadas botas negras de piel, con unos curiosos aros de metal alrededor de los tobillos… tal vez una nueva moda?

Ella levanto la vista para poder ver al dueño de tales botas. Sorpresivamente resulto ser la chica que había observado momentos antes, sólo que en lugar de usar el uniforme tan conocido ahora llevaba ropas negras. Sus ojos y cabellos llamaron su atención de nuevo. Ella nunca había visto un cabello así… y dudaba que estuviera teñido… la secundaria nunca se lo hubiera permitido… o sus padres. Recordó que cuando ingreso Minako a la secundaria le costó mucho trabajo convencerles que el cabello de su hija era de color natural, herencia de su padre británico… ya había pasado algún tiempo de eso.

-No es un buen lugar el andar por aquí a estas horas y sola – le dijo la chica

Parpadeo sorprendida ante estas palabras

-Qué no debería ser yo la que te diera el mismo consejo? – se repuso

La chica sacudió sus hombros – yo vivo por aquí, tú no perteneces a estas calles

Algo comenzó a formarse detrás de su cabeza, como si tratara de recordar algo. Luego sintió un extraño escalofrió en su cuerpo, como si alguien la estuviera observando desde arriba.

-Se ve algo desconcertada… lo mejor será que se vaya a su hogar – dijo la chica con una voz suave

Sin saber porque la mujer asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria en la que se encontraba la extraña chica. Subió a su auto y como robot condujo hasta su casa.

Una vez estacionada parpadeo. Qué acababa de pasar? Porque se retiro de ese sector si ella iba en una misión? De verdad había visto a esa chica parada frente a ella? Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a entrar al departamento que compartía con su hija. Después de todo no era de todos los días el que pudiera pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con Minako.

::::::

Mercury observo unos momentos a la alta mujer de cabello castaño y grandes ojos azules mientras se retiraba.

Llevaba algunos días trabajando y aún era muy pronto para involucrar a las autoridades. A su contratista no le gustaría.

Además esa mujer… tenía una firma de energía familiar… tendría que vigilarla atentamente… tal vez podría ser el contacto que ella necesitaba… pero por lo pronto era hora de iniciar con su trabajo, después de todo la escoria del bajo mundo de Tokio comenzaba a levantarse a esas horas de la noche y a Mercury no le gustaba desperdiciar su tiempo. Eso no sería profesional de su parte.

::::::

Que es esto que tienen los japoneses con la cortesía? Tantos sufijos y rodeos para hacer notar que, como puedo decirlo? verse como que no quieren ser impersonales pero tampoco tan cercanos. Si no pueden ser impersonales, incluso con extraños, entonces como pueden vivir su vida tratando de conocer a otra gente? Lo mejor sería ignorar a todos o tratar a todos por igual.

O tal vez es solo que ellos están locos. No lo sé.

Solo espero poder vivir aquí sin volverme loca yo tratando de entenderlos.

::::::

Haruka caminaba lentamente a su casa, pensando acerca de la visión que Rei les había contado en la reunión. Había ocurrido en una rara ocasión para ella; en lugar de tomar lugar cuando ella estaba meditando frente al fuego sagrado, le pasó cuando regresaba a su cuarto en una noche fría.

Rei estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando entro en el estado de trance que le permitía tener esas visiones. Esta ocasión la tomo completamente por sorpresa, ella solo tuvo esa visión por un segundo antes de caer al suelo desmayada.

En ese segundo ella no logro más que ver un símbolo metálico, y para su sorpresa, alcanzo a percibir un olor. Rei no les supo explicar acerca de ese aroma, pero el símbolo le era familiar, así como a las otras Senshi.

Había sido el símbolo de Mercury, el primero de los planetas interiores. El símbolo más discutido por las Scouts en las reuniones desde la crisis de Beryl.

Antes de Beryl el equipo no tenía los miembros con los que contaba en la actualidad. Ellas apenas habían reclutado a Venus cuando acudieron a la batalla en el Punto-D. Después de Beryl todas asumieron que el equipo estaba completo, incluso si Pluto y Saturn decidieran no unirse a ellas. Ellas les habían ayudado con Beryl al final, al menos.

Todas menos Mercury, así de sencillo.

Makoto y Rei eran de la opinión de que no había una Mercury. Ella podría haber despertado junto con las demás en su reencarnación en esta vida, cierto? Michiru y ella mantenían la teoría de que ella podría estar en otro país, como Minako, ya que no tenían prueba de que no existiera. Usagi estaba entre una teoría y otra, y Chibi-Usa nunca les había dicho nada al respecto, incluso cuando le preguntaron directamente ella eludía darles una respuesta clara.

Minako había guardado silencio. Ya después ellas descubrieron el porqué.

En lugar de ser despertada por Sailor Moon, ella despertó por un sueño el día en que Artemis la encontró. Cuando todas le insistieron ella les contó acerca de este sueño: era sobre la última batalla.

Les tomo a todas algunos días antes de darse cuenta de que ella se refería a la última batalla del Milenio de Plata.

Después de ser interrogada directamente por Usagi, Minako les dio una pequeña reseña. Después de escucharla ellas no podían culparla por no haberles dicho nada antes.

La historia comenzó como podría esperarse al final: con su muerte. De alguna manera después de ser asesinada, Sailor Saturn fue por ella y sacó algo de su cuerpo inerte, y fue de esa manera en la que ella presencio la muerte de su Reina, la princesa y al menos de dos de las Senshi, no sin mencionar docenas de guardias, soldados y otros protectores.

Dos de las cosas que les dijo incrementaron sus dudas. La primera fue Mercury, en ese tiempo, en el Milenio de Plata al menos, si había una Sailor Mercury. Ella había sido una de las últimas en morir, a manos de un hombre vestido de negro. La segunda cosa era algo trivial en comparación, algunas de ellas cargaban armas. Más específicamente Uranus y Neptune las cargaban, junto con las armas ya conocidas de Saturn y Pluto.

Haruka le molestaba eso. Ella aún no era capaz de llamar a ninguna arma, mucho menos la espada que Minako decía que ella tenía. Michiru había tenido la misma suerte con el espejo de hechizos que antes cargaba.

La pregunta de Mercury, sin embargo, seguía en el aire. El sueño de Minako les decía que había una Sailor Mercury antes, pero donde estaba ahora? Rei teniendo una visión del símbolo de Mercury podría significar que ella estaba a punto de hacer su aparición, o podría significar nada realmente. Si Haruka recordaba sus estudios astronómicos correctamente, Mercurio estaba a punto de entrar en el perihelio de la Tierra en cualquier momento.

Haruka finalmente llegó a su casa cuando recordó que tenía que ir a la pista de carreras al día siguiente a probar su nueva motocicleta. La primera había quedado destruida por un Youma hace algunas semanas atrás. Destruir ese monstruo con el poder que recibió ese día había sido algo asombrosamente satisfactorio.

::::::

Finalmente los comentarios y chismes acerca de esta chica Mizuno habían llegado muy lejos, ya no solo sus tres amigas hablaban de esta "Reina del Hielo" ya hasta a su grado llegaba el tema, eso hizo que entrara en sospecha esta nueva, bueno ya no tanto, estudiante.

Con esto en mente Haruka espero a que todos sus compañeros abandonaran el edificio de la escuela para poder entrar a la oficina del director. Sabía que podía crearse bastantes problemas si la atrapaban… y que Michiru no estaría muy contenta con su decisión… pero ya eran muchas cosas acerca de la chica como para dejarlas pasar. Haruka recordó todo lo que sabía acerca de ella y las observaciones de Minako. Ella aún no comprendía el alboroto que la otra rubia hacia por el hecho que usará botas. Ella ocasionalmente usaba botas también.

Entro sin dificultades a la oficina del director, ya no había nadie en el edificio. Sin problema alguno abrió el archivero donde estaban los informes de los estudiantes y le dio una hojeada al expediente. Definitivamente las chicas estaban sobre algo… ese expediente no podía ser real.

Salió rápidamente del edificio e hizo una llamada a todas las Sailors, necesitaban verse en el templo lo más pronto posible.

:::::::

-Porqué la reunión urgente Haruka-kun?

Comenzó la líder de las Senshi

Haruka saco de su mochila una carpeta y la puso enfrente de todas

-Este es el record de Mizuno Ami de la escuela anterior, a la que "asistía" antes de entrar en nuestra escuela. Un record que estoy completamente segura es falso

Un coro de "que" fue escuchado en la habitación de Rei

Pasando la carpeta a la primera chica a su izquierda continúo

-En ese archivo encontraran que Mizuno-san tiene una casi perfecta asistencia, la mayoría de sus calificaciones son de diez y ningún reporte o llamada de atención… la alumna perfecta… eso sería creíble si no fuera porque…

-En la clase de Historia, en la que ella es malísima – la interrumpió Makoto

-Exacto – asintió Haruka

-Vaya que se tomaron sus molestias para hacer creíble este documento – dijo Michiru mientras leía el documento – como tú dices calificaciones casi perfectas, excepto por Economía Domestica, pero Historia es una de las materias en las que tiene puros diez.

Haruka sonrió

-Exacto, no puedes ir de perfecto a terrible, aunque te cambies de escuela. Se supone que las clases son iguales en todo el país. Y sin embargo ahí tienen ellas calificaciones perfectas

-Entonces, quién demonios es ella? – hablo molesta Rei, pasando de largo la carpeta, no necesitaba verla para estar de acuerdo con sus camaradas.

-Eso si no lo sé, pero sugiero que mantengamos vigilada a esta chica, después de todo tenemos nuevos enemigos – dijo la rubia de cabello corto

Todas asintieron ante la sugerencia, solo la Princesa murmuro

-No creo que Mizuno-san sea un enemigo

-Los motivos que te dio para no reunirse con nosotras me parecen la prueba perfecta para sospechar de ella – dijo Makoto – personalmente no creo que debamos descuidarla

Y así el grupo de chicas planeo como vigilar de cerca a Mizuno Ami sin que ella se diera cuenta.


	6. Mercury

**_CAPITULO 6_**

 ** _MERCURY_**

Seis chicas pasaban la tarde juntas en la tienda de helados/videojuegos local. Nada malo con eso… a primera vista.

El hecho que dos de ellas fueran un año mayor que ellas era algo sorprendente. Asimismo que una de ellas hubiera pasado la mayor parte de su corta vida viviendo fuera de su país de nacimiento y otra de ellas era huérfana desde su niñez. Tres de ellas eran rubias y una de cabello castaño, colores muy extraños para los nativos de ese país, y el cabello de una de ellas era de un hermoso color turquesa, un color nada natural en ningún grupo étnico. Una de ellas asiste a una escuela diferente a las otras, aparte de ser aprendiz de sacerdotisa de un templo local.

Ellas no son un grupo normal de estudiantes. No importa cuánto ellas trataran de aparentarlo.

Ellas son las Sailor Scouts. Soldados del Amor y la Justicia.

Mis compañeras de equipo.

:::::::

-Cómo es que si esta es mi celebración, es Usagi-chan la que tiene la mayor diversión? – le preguntó Haruka a Rei.

Claro que Haruka se estaba divirtiendo, sólo que su Princesa parecía ser la que más disfrutaba la reunión.

-Bueno, siendo que es la primera vez que nos reunimos realmente desde que fuimos a ver tú carrera, creo que Usagi-chan solo está sintiendo la emoción que ella cree que deberías sentir. Ella es así – le respondió Rei

Haruka asintió. La última vez que las chicas asistieron a una de sus carreras había sido interrumpida por el ataque de un Youma, y ella había ganado el título de Sailor Uranus. Ella aún se sentía mal por haber destruido su vieja motocicleta para poder deshacerse del monstruo; había sido una buena motocicleta después de todo.

:::::::

Estudio el papel en mis manos y estoy tratando de decidir si debería usarlo o no. Para un observador cualquiera, los patrones y curvas que dibuje en la hoja de papel no parece más que un dibujo abstracto, sino es que rayones tratando de imitar alguna forma de arte.

En realidad es la representación visual de uno de mis encantamientos más poderosos.

Normalmente no tengo que escribir mis encantamientos. Unos pocos los tengo "precargados" en mi memoria, listos para usarse, son encantamientos menores; como los de Pregunta/Respuesta, esos son muy útiles cuando estoy recabando información en las calles. La mayoría de los encantos precargados son el mí área de la magia del hielo, y unos cuantos de adivinación. Como el de Pregunta/Respuesta.

Pero este encantamiento… este hechizo es peligroso.

He usado versiones más ligeras antes. Por ejemplo cuando accedí a venir aquí, lo use en Chronos, pero se me regresó y liberó mis propias memorias en lugar de las de él.

Esta vez es lo que estoy esperando.

Ellas son las reencarnaciones de la gente que me conocía en ese entonces. Este hechizo está destinado a devolverme o liberar más memorias de mi vida anterior.

Ahora sólo tengo que elegir un blanco, dibujarla dentro del encantamiento, prepararme y lanzar el hechizo.

Al fin y al cabo solo estaré descargando su memoria entera.

:::::::

Minako sonrió ligeramente mientras Mako-chan continuaba hablando del más reciente chico "que se parecía a mi viejo Sempai". En el tiempo que ella tenía de conocerla, la descripción le caía a casi cualquier chico que le gustara a su amiga. Para Minako solo había dos explicaciones: o su amiga tenía muy mala memoria o tan solo era que ella, desesperadamente, quería un novio. La rubia de verdad quería ayudar a su amiga en ese tema, después de todo no era ella la Diosa del Amor?

Seguía escuchando a su amiga hablar acerca de su reciente crush, por un momento desvió su atención y miró a través de la ventana, al callejón de enfrente. Para su sorpresa ella vio a Mizuno-san en la entrada del callejón. Fuera de su uniforme escolar ella vestía completamente de negro, sino fuera por su cabello fácilmente podría mezclarse entre las sombras del callejón.

Por un momento, solo por un segundo, sus ojos se encontraron

-MINAKO-CHAN!

:::::::

Caí, que bueno que estaba cerca de la pared. Apenas alcance a ver qué Aino caía sobre su asiento y sus amigas corrían alrededor de ella para ayudarla. Me acomode para quedar sentada, aún recargada en la pared del callejón. Me sentía como si hubiera corrido todo el día con una tonelada encima de mí.

Esperen!, aún no he obtenido nada de ella. Todo lo que siento es mi magia drenada por ese hechizo.

Oh, mierda!

:::::::

Makoto gentilmente recostó a Minako y le acomodo la cabeza para que estuviera por encima de su cuerpo. La rubia estaba hiperventilando, sus ojos completamente abiertos pero sin ver nada.

-Denle espacio, déjenla respirar! – les gritó Haruka a Rei y Michiru quienes corrieron a su lado. Usagi se quedo a un lado de la rubia de cabello corto. La conmoción atrajo a Motoki, y él se veía preocupado.

-Ella está bien? Qué pasó? – pregunto Usagi. Ella notó que la respiración de Minako comenzó a volver a su ritmo normal y se escurrió por un lado de Haruka. Ella estaba a punto de tomar la mano de Minako cuando la chica se levantó y quedó sentada mirándola fijamente.

-Pai! She´s here! – gritó Minako – Serenity come on! Go for her! Help her!

El grupo estaba sorprendido por escuchar a Minako hablar en otro idioma, sabían que hablaba inglés pero ahora eso evidenciaba la confusión de la chica, además si no se equivocaban ella acababa de llamar a Usagi con el nombre de la Princesa.

Usagi sacudió levemente a la chica – Mina-chan! Es aquí y ahora! No antes y allá

Minako tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y se quejo – oh, mi cabeza…

-Estas bien Minako-chan? – varias de las chicas preguntaron

Minako asintió – S…. sí... estoy bien. Oh! Mizuno-san!

-Que hay con ella? – preguntó Makoto, pero ya Minako se había levantado y estaba corriendo hacia la puerta, como si no se hubiera desmayado hace menos de un minuto.

Motoki observo a la chica mientras salía – bueno al menos se ve mejor.

:::::::

Mi cabeza me duele. De verdad. Realmente duele. Los dolores de cabeza de reacción no se comparan con los del agotamiento de la magia. No he tenido una migraña como esta desde que una vez Chronos deliberadamente hizo que drenara mi magia. Vaya que eso dolió.

Mi visión comienza a aclararse, ya puedo enfocar mi vista. Eso es bueno, o al menos eso habría sido si mi campo de visión no estuviera dominado por dos grandes ojos azules.

Demonios, es Aino-san. Y ella tiene un brillo en sus ojos que me dice que ella sabe exactamente quien abrió sus memorias. No necesito usar mi cansada magia para poder decirme eso.

-Are you all right, Pai?

Que linda!, ella está siendo amable justo después de haber sobrecargado su mente. Gran problema que me he echado encima.

Pero quien es Pai? Y por qué me suena tan familiar?

:::::::

Minako se inclino sobre Mizuno-san. Ella obviamente había estado inconsciente por un rato, ya que ella estaba recargada contra la pared y su cabeza estaba en un ángulo algo forzado. Ahora sus ojos trataban de enfocarse en el rostro de la rubia y ellos le mostraban la confusión que la chica sentía en ese momento, tratando de reconocerla.

Minako se dio cuenta de que ella había llamado a Mizuno-san por un nombre que ella no recordaba. No había duda, para ella, que sin importar como estaban las cosas ahora esa chica había cargado con ese nombre en su otra vida.

-Whadda ya´ll wan´? – Mizuno intentó hablar.

Minako observó detrás de su hombro y se dio cuenta de que las otras la habían seguido y escuchaban detrás de ella.

Minako lo pensó por un segundo, luego dijo claramente – Pai, you don´t remember? I´m Airi

La chica de cabello azul negó con su cabeza, la confusión era más clara en sus facciones. Entonces un gesto de dolor atravesó por su rostro y presiono sus sienes con ambas manos

-Shou´na try´d tha´… - sus ojos quedaron en blanco mientras ella se desmayaba de nuevo.

Minako volteo a ver a sus amigas – no creo que ella pueda volver en sí por un rato chicas

Usagi se arrodillo cerca de ellas dos – Hey, Rei-chan? Crees que podamos llevarla al templo? Les apuesto que Mina-chan tiene una historia que contarnos

:::::::

Mizuno-san, al parecer, era más ligera de lo que aparentaba. Eso era en lo único que Haruka pensaba mientras la llevaban al templo.

Minako caminaba a un lado de ella, cuidando a la chica que estaba siendo cargada hasta el templo.

El resto del grupo iba algo separado, alrededor de ellas, cada una vigilando los alrededores, en busca de posibles amenazas: una adelante, una a cada lado y finalmente una detrás.

De esa manera fue que las Senshi llevaron a la última integrante de su equipo a casa.

:::::::

-Bien que pasó?

Las chicas se habían acomodado en el cuarto de Rei, dejando a la inconsciente Mizuno en su cama. Todas querían saber lo que ocurrió en los videojuegos.

Minako respiro profundamente y miró los rostros a su alrededor.

-Recuerdo todo. Cada detalle de mi vida, de ambas, de esta vida y la del Milenio de Plata. Recuerdo nuestros nombres, nuestros deberes y hasta nuestros amantes… - al decir lo último sus ojos se abrieron debido a la sorpresa

-Amantes? – gritaron varias de ellas

-Eh… hahaha creo que no debí decir eso en voz alta – rió Minako

-Que tiene de malo eso de tener amantes? – Pregunto de manera irónica Michiru – tú te ves demasiado interesada en los chicos Mako-chan. No me digas que nunca has pensado en eso?

-Oh, bueno, es solo que estoy muy joven para ese tipo de cosas, en serio! – se defendió Makoto

Minako sacudió su cabeza – éramos mayores. Alrededor de los veinte, o algo así. Excepto por Iria y Nanami. Y Pai

-Que hay acerca de ella? – Pregunto Makoto – es decir, no es de mucha sorpresa saber que Pluto y Saturno son las mismas de entonces, pero ella es igual a nosotras ahora

-Estamos seguras de eso? que es lo que sabemos acerca de ella, de todas maneras? – dijo algo molesta Haruka.

A Minako no le gusto la actitud de la Senshi mayor

-Alguna de ustedes recuerda como fueron elegidas para ser Senshi en ese entonces? – todas respondieron de manera negativa por lo que Minako continuo – era bajo el concepto de aprendices. Una Senshi mayor debía encontrar a una chica en especial y enseñarle lo que era ser una Senshi. Todas teníamos que tener una magia relacionada en el área de la Senshi que nos elegía, ese era el requerimiento principal, y ser mujer claro está.

-Vas a llegar a un lado con esto, verdad? – la interrumpió una enfurecida Miko tratando de contener su carácter, pero no lo impaciente.

-Rei-chan! – la regaño Usagi – estamos tratando de aprender más acerca de nosotras mismas en el pasado. Ese es el propósito de todo esto

La Miko se disculpo – si, Serenity-sama

Las chicas volvieron a centrar su atención en Minako mientras Usagi tomaba de nuevo su lugar.

-Pai era una de las Senshi Mayores. Ella era la única que no había elegido a una aprendiz cuando… paso un… incidente

Haruka se impaciento – no me gusta la manera en que dijiste eso

Minako sacudió su cabeza – no debería. Pai se enteró después de que fue una trampa para tener a las Senshi Mayores en un solo lugar. Y funcionó maravillosamente. Tres de ellas murieron en el sitio y dos de ellas murieron poco después

-Pero eso solo dan cinco! – interrumpió Makoto

Michiru asintió – Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus y Neptune. Donde estaba Mercury?

-Ella estaba buscando por su aprendiz. Tenía que hacerlo. Pero cuando ella escucho acerca de lo que había pasado regreso a la Luna, donde estábamos las Senshi en entrenamiento. Ella fue con la Reina y le dijo que no continuaría con la búsqueda de su aprendiz hasta que de nuevo fuéramos ocho Senshi.

-Entonces que hizo ella al respecto? – pregunto Rei

-Ella nos entreno. Aunque ella no compartía la misma magia que nosotras igual nos entreno. Y no sólo de manera individual. Creo que una de las razones por las que inconscientemente hemos estado trabajando juntas es por su entrenamiento.

-Que es lo que quieres decir? – dijo Usagi

-Notaron ustedes la manera en que caminamos hacia acá? Caminábamos en formación diamante, con la herida en medio y las demás vigilantes. En este momento puedo pensar en algunas peleas en las que usamos tácticas como esa – Haruka miraba a la chica que ahora parecía dormida mientras decía esto.

-Fue probablemente por las enseñanzas de ella – dijo Minako

Usagi inclino su cabeza hacia un lado – Mina-chan, que puedes tú decirnos acerca de ese día?

No había necesidad de aclarar a que día se refería.

-Ehhh Usagi-chan, realmente no puedo recordar nada más justo ahora. Es decir lo pude hacer cuando recién recibí ese golpe… o lo que haya sido. Pero ahora todo está algo borroso… confuso. Lo que les he dicho viene de repente a mi mente, luego como que se me olvida… la verdad no sé cómo explicarlo

-Es porque tú mente no ha tenido tiempo para recuperarse y organizar lo que se ha despertado en tu mente y ahora está todo flotando en medio de la nada

Todas voltearon en dirección de la cama, donde Mizuno parecía seguir dormida. La única cosa que delataba que estaba despierta era la molestia que mostraba en su rostro. Usagi se levanto de su lugar y se paró a un lado de la chica.

-Qué pasó? Qué fue lo que hiciste?

No hubo una respuesta, pero Usagi se sentó en la cama y puso su mano en la mejilla de Mizuno. Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de la chica y ella levanto su mano para retirar la de la rubia.

-No hagas eso. No tienes idea lo mucho que duele el sentir tanto poder correr a través de ti, especialmente ahora que yo no tengo nada

-Pero tú podrías contarnos? – la rubia pregunto levantándose de la cama y volviendo a su lugar

La chica asintió – Venus tu memoria se asentará por si sola en los próximos días. Probablemente activaste parte de tus memorias al correr hacia mí, lo que hizo que entraras en un tipo de shock, pero eso ya ha pasado. La única cosa que te puedo recomendar es dormir mucho y ponerle mucha atención a tus sueños.

Minako asintió ante esto y la otra chica continuo – cada una de ustedes tiene un área de especialidad, dos de hecho. No me pregunten por qué lo sé, eso salta a la vista – ella miro a Usagi de nuevo – tú me impactaste ese día, cuando trataste de llevarme con tus amigas, como lo hiciste ahora. Tú tienes mucho poder corriendo dentro de ti, sin embargo lo ocultas muy bien, tanto que se necesita el contacto físico para poder revelarlo, incluso a alguien como yo. Es por eso que te estuve vigilando, Serenity, a través de las peleas que has llevado a cabo.

Usagi se sorprendió ante esto, pero obviamente la chica aún no había terminado – cada una de ustedes tiene una dualidad en su poder, como yo. Las he estudiado a cada una de ustedes

-No me gusta como estas diciendo esto tan tranquila – refunfuño Haruka

La chica de cabello azul sonrío irónicamente – nada de lo que las Senshi deban preocuparse – miro a cada una de ellas – qué más quieren saber?

-Cómo podemos contactarte? – pregunto Rei

Mizuno se encogió de hombros – tres de ustedes están en el mismo salón de clases conmigo. Eso debe ser suficiente.

Ella las vio a todas nuevamente, luego se enfoco en Usagi – Que te pasa?

La rubia se estaba frotando las manos de manera nerviosa – Luna jamás me dio una pluma transformadora para ti y…

-No

Las senshi parpadearon

-No? – pregunto Makoto confundida

Mizuno ladeo su cabeza – jure hace tiempo que jamás le juraría lealtad a nadie más que a mí. He visto su "Make Up" varias veces. Cada vez que lo hacen incrementan sus lazos con la Princesa

Un coro de Qué? En serio? de las Senshi no era lo que Usagi quería escuchar. Alguna de ellas debería saber de ello, no? Minako al menos? Ella volteo a ver a Mizuno quien miraba sorprendida al grupo de chicas.

-Hay algo aquí en lo que puedas ayudarnos? Por los viejos tiempos y deudas al menos?

Eso tuvo una reacción de la chica. Ella volteo a ver a Usagi rápidamente, de manera cortante. Se levanto y camino hacia ella de manera amenazante. Rei y Makoto hicieron por cortarle el paso, pero ella se detuvo a pocos pasos de la Princesa.

-Sólo porque eres una Inocente, pero si hay algunas deudas pendientes esas me las deben a mí, no de cualquier otra manera – se detuvo un momento y respiro profundamente para intentar calmarse – hasta el día de hoy no cuenten conmigo como parte de su equipo. Yo veré que salgas sin daño alguno, Serenity. Eso lo juro por mi nombre, Mercury

Y una vez dicho eso, la última de las Senshi abandonó el templo Hikawa.


	7. No Senshi

**_CAPITULO 7_**

 ** _NO SENSHI_**

Conforme camino alejándome de ese lugar casi puedo adivinar lo que están diciendo "Ella no quiere ser una Senshi? Bla, bla, bla…

Nunca firme nada para ser una Senshi. Todo lo que esperaba era llevar mi vida de manera cómoda de acuerdo con mis habilidades de Hogosha.

Aunque por otro, tal vez al darles mi nombre las confundió más. Eso podría ser bueno. Tal vez podría mantenerlas lejos de mí para que no me pidan que reconsidere la posición, especialmente si ellas creen que pueden convencerme.

Demonios. Desearía que ese hechizo hubiera funcionado bien. Minako probablemente continuaba en shock o algo por el estilo, eso es lo único que explica porque actuaba tan tranquilamente.

Minako? No será Aino-san? Ehhh es decir Aino. Mierda! Estoy comenzando a pensar como una de ellas ahora.

Tomando en cuenta que no he tenido un trabajo realmente importante desde que estoy aquí, el que estoy dejando atrás podría haberme dado algo de información. Por otro lado, probablemente es algo bueno el que aún siga deshaciéndome de los peces pequeños, ya que la mayoría de mis armas aún no me han llegado. Todo lo que tengo conmigo son mis sets primarios y secundarios. Ni por error se acercan a los que espero, pero al menos están haciendo el trabajo.

Como el que están a punto de hacer, un estúpido ladronzuelo está caminando tras de mí. Por dios! uno pensaría que el acechar a sus víctimas era parte modular de su entrenamiento, no? Pero este tipo no disimula, camina directamente tras de mí y trata de intimidarme con su mirada, y ni siquiera se ha ocultado el sol… a plena luz del día.

Los idiotas de los que tengo que deshacerme

Entro a un callejón por el que puedo cortar para mi departamento, sabiendo que el ladrón tratará de arrinconarme en ese sitio.

Pero en cuanto doy la vuelta comienzo a maldecir a mi exhausta magia. El ladrón tiene un amigo.

Me agacho ante el brazo extendido del segundo ladrón y ruedo. Ahora los dos hombres están en medio de mi salida a la calle principal, pero al menos ahora tengo la opción de correr a la calle de al lado, en caso de que lo necesitara.

-Vamos niña, vamos a tener algo de diversión – dijo el primero de ellos de manera impaciente. El segundo está detrás de él sosteniendo un cuchillo particularmente grande y desagradable.

-Y me podrían decir, caballeros, que es lo que buscan de mí? – usé las palabras más formales para dirigirme a ellos, preguntándome si alguno de los dos brutos podrían entenderme.

Los dos de ellos me miraron de una manera de la que obtuve la sensación de que ellos no estaban particularmente interesados en mi dinero. Al menos no era su primera motivación. Oh bueno, para mañana habría dos animales menos en este mundo.

Mi mano se acerco al bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, sin hacer movimientos violentos. El primero de los ladrones camino hacia un lado de mí tratando de agarrarme por el brazo.

Él solo puede gritar por un segundo y medio antes de ahogarse en su propia sangre. Antes de que su amigo pueda darse cuenta él perdió una mano y ganó una nueva apertura a través de su garganta. Avance e hice por acuchillarlo. El se las arreglo para desviar mi primer golpe de manera algo torpe interponiendo su cuchillo, pero con ese movimiento dejo su guardia abierta completamente.

Atrape la hoja de su cuchillo con una mano y se lo arrebate de un solo movimiento, justo antes de enterrarle mi arma en su cerebro a través del hueco de su ojo izquierdo.

Él murió sin siquiera emitir un murmullo.

:::::::

-De verdad podremos confiar en ella?

-No, después de todo ella nunca contesto la pregunta de la princesa

-Cual?

-Ella nos dijo como es que sabía quiénes éramos, pero nunca dijo que le había hecho a Minako-chan, o que es lo que en realidad quería lograr con ello

-Entonces debemos continuar vigilándola?

-Cada vez que tengamos oportunidad

-Tú no sabías que esto pasaría, hiciste todo lo que pudiste

-Si… bueno… podría haber hecho algo más útil que solo quedarme parada ahí

-Que hay de nuestro enemigo actual? Crees que ella querrá ayudarnos con eso?

-No conozco el futuro. Ese es el trabajo de Pluto después de todo. Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar

-Pero por ahora… solo quiero que me abraces Haruka

-Ese será mi placer Michiru

:::::::

-Aino-san

Rika Aino volteo a ver a la persona que la llamaba detrás de ella

-Saludos Kentaro-san

El alto y gordo hombre gruño – no digas mi nombre en público, menos en voz alta

Rika asintió sonriendo, sabía que este hombre cada semana traía una nueva manía.

-Que noticias traes para mí?

-En las calles dicen que estas tras este nuevo asesino que se está deshaciendo de las ratas

Rika solo asintió

-No es un asesino normal, eso te puedo asegurar – continuo el hombre – pero si quieres verlo directamente me llego el dato que un paquete le será entregado hoy por la noche, en los muelles

El hombre se veía nervioso, pero ya le había soltado la información… y muy buena por cierto. Rika asintió levemente en dirección al hombre, pensaba con grandes reservas el asistir al lugar que le decían… pero por otro lado eso sería un gran avance en su misión

-Tienes la hora y lugar exactos?

-Si… pero para darte esa información necesito que tú me digas el nombre de uno de los principales jefes de los Yakuza

-Un nombre? De que te serviría?

-Es lo que me pidieron a cambio… esos nombres son difíciles de conseguir en las calles

-Quien te lo pidió? – se desespero la agente

El hombre dio un paso hacia atrás

-Vamos, escúpelo Kentaro-san!

-No lo sé, el dato me llego por mensaje en el bar que frecuento… tal vez sea este asesino… tal vez quiera darles una muestra de buena voluntad… o tenderle una trampa detective

-Esas conclusiones las sacaré yo! – lo interrumpió Rika – ahora dime los datos

-El nombre primero… y no se atreva a inventar uno

La cabeza de la detective comenzó a dar vueltas buscando un plan… decidió seguirle el juego… necesitaba una pista de manera urgente… aunque la idea de una trampa seguía estando presente

Rika Aino cerró los ojos mientras decía

-Ichiru Adachi

-Bien – sonrió el hombre – la hora 2:30 A.M en el muelle 5 de la calle Sato, mañana

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a la agente – tenga cuidado detective… no me gustaría verla en problemas

Rika Aino no se molesto en contestarle, se quedo pensando acerca de la decisión que acaba de hacer… si el asesino iba por el Yakuza… sería ella cómplice de su muerte?… aunque se lo mereciera?

Sacudió su cabeza… ya no tenía caso reprocharse nada. Lo mejor que podía hacer era prepararse para el día siguiente. No le avisaría a sus superiores, no hasta tener algo firme acerca de esta pista.

::::::

Haruka camino tranquilamente por el patio de la escuela, se dirigió a cierto árbol, se sentó bajo él y comenzó a comer su desayuno. Después de un rato ella le pasó dos objetos a la persona sentada a un lado suyo.

-Les dije que no quiero eso

-Tómalos de todas maneras, podrías? – Haruka suspiro – ninguna de nosotras tiene uso para ellas, cada quien tienen el suyo y no tienes que cargarlos si no quieres

-Qué es eso?

Un objeto era un comunicador, del que estaba preguntando parecía una libreta cuadrada, metálica, sin ninguna marca que indicara su uso

-Luna nos dijo que era una computadora, pero nadie ha sido capaz de activarla

-Y porque me la das a mí?

-Tiene que pertenecerle a alguien

Sujetando la computadora a contraluz la reviso detenidamente, buscando por algo en todas sus caras – Ah!, resulta que si me pertenece

-Qué?

Volteo la computadora hacia Haruka mostrando la cara de arriba, en el centro de ella ahora se veía el símbolo de Mercury reflejado en la luz – Oh! así que sí te pertenece

Las dos continuaron comiendo en silencio.

:::::::

La mujer estaba oculta en las sombras, resguardándose de la lluvia. Estaba cerca de un viejo edificio del muelle, marcado en uno de los lados con el nombre de la calle "Sato".

El sonido de una pequeña embarcación se pudo escuchar, el bote se paro en el muelle y entre cuatro hombres sacaron un enorme baúl y lo dejaron en el muelle.

Sin quedarse a ver quien recogía el paquete los hombres volvieron a la embarcación y se perdieron en la noche.

La detective espero un buen rato para ver quien recogía el baúl, pero nadie llegaba. Temiendo que alguien robara el paquete y sabiendo que el contenido podía ser peligroso decidió acercarse a él.

Aino se acerco cautelosamente al baúl, primero lo inspecciono antes de tocarlo, tan solo para que si alguien pasará creyeran que era de ella.

Mientras revisaba el baúl escucho un "click" y se acerco un poco más para ver si se repetía. Al observar más de cerca se dio cuenta que estaba abierto

-Oh mier…

:::::::

Mercury estaba en el techo de un viejo edificio esperando su "paquete", Chronos había hecho los arreglos para hacerle llegar sus armas especiales y algunas herramientas.

Había hecho llegar un mensaje a la policía que trataba de hacer contacto con ella, si las cosas resultaban bien podría terminar la noche con un nuevo contacto y un buen "trabajo" para celebrar.

Finalmente llego el paquete, dejo pasar el tiempo para ver la reacción de la agente, esperaría a que se acercara más para hacer su entrada.

Cuando la agente se acerco escucho un "click"

-Mierda! – grito al momento de conjurar uno de sus hechizos de hielo

:::::::

-Ah… oh!

-Así?

-Si… así… mmm… hazlo de nuevo!

-Como lo desee my lady

-N… no me digas así… no es justo!

-Quieres que lo haga de nuevo o no?

-Michiru!

**beep**beep**beep

-No apagaste el teléfono?

-Idiota es el comunicador!

-Si? Dónde… Mercury?

-Uranus ven rápido al distrito industrial. Busca el muelle 5 de la calle Sato y date prisa. La vida de alguien depende de ello

-Qué?... Qué le paso?

-Congelamiento, si no te das prisa perderá algunos dedos, vas a venir?

-Qué le hiciste a esa persona?

-Que preferirías? un poco de frío o que la encontraras frita como una patata? Ven ahora Uranus!

:::::::

Neptune tembló en el frio ambiente de la zona industrial, buscando por posibles trampas en la oscuridad. Uranus iba delante de ella, buscando la dirección que les habían dado.

-Ahí!

Al final de la calle marcada con el nombre Sato se veía un extraño bulto. Las dos corrieron hacia ahí

-Donde está ella?

-Aquí

Las dos se sorprendieron por la aparición de Mercury detrás de ellas. Sin ningún ruido, como si hubiera aparecido de la nada. Neptune intento calmarse para poder preguntar qué estaba pasando pero Uranus se le adelanto.

-Dónde está esa persona?

Mercury indicó con su cabeza el extraño bulto. Neptune no pudo reprimir un pequeño grito de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era una persona encerrada en hielo

-Rápido

Les indicó Mercury

Las dos Senshi siguieron a la chica hasta donde estaba la figura, al verla de frente ambas mujeres reconocieron a la figura dentro del hielo.

\- Aino-sensei! – gritó Uranus levantando su puño dispuesta a quebrar el hielo

-NO!

Mercury atrapo la mano de la Scout antes de que soltara el golpe

-Haz eso y tú la romperás en piezas como el hielo, permíteme

Ella puso las manos en la estatua de hielo y murmuró

-Winter´s gentle ending

El hielo alrededor de Rika Aino comenzó a derretirse y grandes trozos de hielo comenzaron a caer.

Uranus gentilmente cargo el cuerpo de la mujer inconsciente

-Llévenla a su casa, procuren que Aino-san no se entere, no estuvo mucho tiempo dentro del hielo así que no tendrá secuelas permanentes, un baño caliente y reposo en cama será suficiente

-Porque le hiciste esto? – pregunto Neptune

Mercury señalo otro objeto congelado detrás de ella

-Trataban de deshacerse de mí, pero ella se me adelanto

-Y tú la congelaste para poder salvarla?

-No había otra cosa que pudiera hacer con tan poco tiempo

-Como sabes que es la madre de Minako-chan? – Uranus se estaba impacientando

-Un hechizo de Pregunta/Respuesta para poder saber a dónde llevarla

-Porqué no la llevaste tú?

-Tengo otras cosas que hacer

Y tomando el otro trozo gigante de hielo se alejo del muelle al tiempo de recordarles

-No creo que a su amiga le guste saber de los peligros que enfrenta su madre… pero ustedes la conocen mejor que yo

:::::::

Lo más gracioso de todo es, que después de todo lo que paso, realmente no necesitaba tanto ese baúl. Algunas cosas si eran importantes pero lo demás lo podía conseguir aquí o fabricarlo.

Tener un mejor lugar donde vivir era todo lo que necesitaba de momento.

Aparte de probarle al idiota de mi contratista de que era tiempo de encargarme de blancos más grandes, darle una muestra para que me dejara dar el siguiente paso en mi misión.

Uno de esos blancos estaba justo a un kilometro de mí en este momento. Y, oh sorpresa! Está justo en medio de un grupo de amigos en uno de los bares de moda. Las ventajas de trabajar el fin de semana en estos negocios… y que no me afecte en mis estudios.

:::::::

Ichiru Adachi era un lugarteniente del clan Yamaguchi-gumi, le gustaba llamar la atención, lucia sus tatuajes y se aseguraba de ser el centro de atención siempre.

Uno de sus guardaespaldas de acerco cautelosamente a él, desde que habían iniciado los asesinatos en las bandas callejeras la seguridad a los jefes se había incrementado, pero su jefe parecía no importarle, se seguía exponiendo sin importarle que algo podría salir mal.

-Adachi-san lo mejor será que nos retiremos… hay demasiada gente aquí

-De eso se trata –rió el hombre – es una fiesta idiota!

-Pero las indicaciones…

-Nada va a pasarme… nada está pasando… están histéricos por nada

-Pero…

-No vuelvas a insistir o me desharé de ti aquí mismo… yo no soy como los demás cobardes!

-Como lo desee mi señor

-Exacto… así debe ser… yo no me asusto por cualquier imbécil que ande afuera jugando al héroe

:::::::

Ya les había dicho que Chronos me entreno en todo tipo de armas… desde cuchillos hasta rifles de francotirador. Los cuchillos los cargaba siempre conmigo… bueno excepto cuando estaba en la escuela, claro. El rifle de francotirador acababa de llegar a mis manos, de hecho aún seguía frio, después de haber desactivado la trampa que me tendieron, por mi magia.

En este momento está sucediendo una divertida escena en el mundo, o al menos en mi pequeña parte del mundo. Heme aquí en el límite del rango de mi arma y con una perfecta vista de cierto personaje que está causando mucho ruido últimamente.

La vida algunas veces te da las mejores oportunidades así como así.

Empuño mi rifle cuidadosamente. Aunque he checado todos los detalles y me he asegurado un lugar con una buena ruta de escape todavía debo ser cautelosa. Murphy podría tratar de intervenir y ser el último en reír.

Busco dentro de mi cinturón y saco una bala con una línea dibujada a lo largo, es de las expansivas. Cargo el rifle tranquilamente.

Coloco el rifle cuidadosamente y acomodo mi ojo en la mira hasta enfocar a mi blanco. Apunto al centro del rostro

Su último comentario hace que sonría... las ventajas de leer los labios… con que imbécil, eh?

:::::::

El guardaespaldas solo alcanzo a gritar mientras la cabeza de su jefe exploto, literalmente, y se convirtió en una fuente de sangre

::::::

-Te digo que no tienes por qué preocuparte Minako – sonrió Rika Aino – es solo un resfriado, me moje anoche en la lluvia

-Pero puedo quedarme aquí a cuidarte – le dijo la rubia mirando directamente a su madre, quien se encontraba cubierta de mantas en el sillón de la sala – todavía tienes algo de temperatura

-No – insistió la mujer mientras le hacía señas a su hija para que se acercara – ve y disfruta de tu fin de semana, cuando regreses estaré mejor y cenaremos juntas – y para dar la discusión por terminada le dio un beso en la frente y la empujo gentilmente hacia la salida.

::::::

La mujer estaba dormida cuando entre por la ventana, realmente fue algo demasiado sencillo, esperaba algo más del hogar de un agente al servicio de la ley.

Comencé a ver las fotos que adornaban la pared cuando escuche un suave "click" detrás de mí, ok debí esperar eso.

:::::::

-Que buscas aquí? – dijo la mujer con voz firme mientras apuntaba con el arma a la chica vestida de negro que había forzado la entrada a su casa.

-Necesito hablar contigo

-Yo no tengo nada que decirte…

-Ni las gracias por haber salvado tú vida?

La mujer policía suspiro – que fue lo que paso anoche?

-Alguien me tendió una trampa y tu quedaste en medio, tuve que congelarte para que la explosión no te alcanzara, por cierto como va con eso?

-Un resfriado con un poco de fiebre

-Bien… te has comunicado con tu jefe?

-Solo me reporte enferma… no entre en detalles

-Y no has visto las noticias?

La mujer solo negó con la cabeza

Mercury le lanzo un periódico en el regazo, la policía lo abrió y leyó el encabezado

"Lugarteniente de los Yakuza asesinado"

"Esta madrugada fue asesinado Ichiru Adachi, de quien se sospechaba formaba parte del clan de los Yakuza…"

Rika Aino no continuo leyendo… ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba

-Así que tú eres mi enlace con el asesino, no sé qué pensar de él… es decir le gusta utilizar niñas…

La risa sarcástica de la chica la sorprendió

-Supongo que tus jefes te sugirieron que te contactaras conmigo… y a mí me parece que serás un buen intermediario… investigue un poco y tus referencias son buenas… de ambos lados

-Me estás diciendo que tú eres el asesino?

-Asesino es una palabra muy vulgar, así que deja de decirme así - dijo secamente la chica, quien continúo inspeccionando las fotografías – solo contéstame si es cierto lo que dije

-Si no eres un asesino cualquiera que eres?

-Eso ya lo sabes… también has estado investigando

-Los Hogosha no son más que una leyenda urbana

-Entonces quien se encargo del tipo de los Yakuza… justo después de que tú confirmaste su nombre

-No me embarraras en esto

-Una vez que se sepa no habrá lugar donde puedas esconderte… y tampoco tu hija

-Con ella no te metas! – grito la agente

-Tú me estabas buscando – continuo tranquilamente la chica de cabello azul.

Ese cabello azul… sería ella esa chica?... pero como… cómo le hizo para hacerla irse a su casa?... no… estaba confundida… esa noche fue algo extraña… estaba concentrada en otras cosas.

Pero la noche anterior la recordaba muy bien… ella estaba a un lado de un gran baúl cuando este se abrió y ocasiono una explosión… luego ella despertó en su cama, en su pijama y al parecer había tomado un baño… ella la había llevado? Contaba con más personas que le ayudaban?

-Está bien… supongamos que te creo, qué quieres que haga?

-Nada… no pienso convertirte en mi aliada – sacudió sus hombros la chica – tan solo necesito a alguien dentro de la policía para que los jefes sepan cuando un asesinato fue "trabajo" mío. A mi contratista no le gusta llamar mucho la atención

-Como sabes que mis superiores te apoyaran con eso?

-Ellos te enviaron a buscarme y tratan de mantenerlo en secreto no? – mentalmente Mercury envío un hechizo de Pregunta/Respuesta para saber más de ese trato – al jefe Takaya no le gustaría saber que no haces bien tú trabajo.

-Cómo… olvídalo – suspiro la mujer – es algo… no puedo creer que esté hablando con un Hogosha en la sala de mi casa

-Qué más pruebas necesitas?

-Eres tan joven… casi de la misma edad de mi hija

-Que las apariencias no te engañen, en fin creo que ahora necesitas descansar, ya el lunes podrás decirle al comisionado Onawa que hiciste contacto con el Hogosha, él te dirá que hacer para ellos… yo después te diré que hacer para mí

Una vez dicho esto se acerco de nuevo al balcón del departamento, disponiéndose a salir por donde había entrado

-Y como podré contactarte?

-Yo te buscaré, no te preocupes

-Tienes un nombre?

-Mercury… diles que Mercury llego a la ciudad

-Mercury… - murmuró la mujer – entonces gracias por salvarme la vida Mercury

Pero la chica ya había salido y la mujer no supo si le había escuchado o no

::::::

No parece mucho

Es solo una pequeña caja de quince centímetros por siete y medio centímetros y tres centímetros de grueso. Es azul. Y tiene un símbolo que solo aparece cuando le da la luz natural.

Ok, tal vez esto último no es muy normal. Se supone que es una computadora, pero debo encontrar alguna evidencia que me muestre que es algo más que un sólido bloque de metal. No usaré mi magia en esta cosa. No voy a hacer trampa y obtener la información de manera fácil y rápida.

Al diablo con eso, usaré uno de mis hechizos de Pregunta/Respuesta.

-Cómo funciona esta cosa?

La información fluye por mi mente, asimilando los conocimientos y habilidades en segundos. Así no es como esto funciona usualmente…

Es más como si estuviera… recordando…

Con un simple toque y la computadora se abre, una capa de medio centímetro en el centro se levanta y desliza hacia los lados, doblando el tamaño del teclado. Una vez que las otras partes de acomodan en su lugar, dos bocinas salen de las esquinas conectadas por delgados cables. El oscuro rectángulo que quedo al frente se ilumino de repente y comenzó a desplegar extraños caracteres. El teclado también se ilumina y me muestra los mismos signos extraños.

Viendo esos caracteres algo dentro de mi cabeza parece despertarse, y puedo ver…

:::::::

La práctica de una pelea. Rubia y Castaña están mano a mano, la Castaña carga contra la rubia derribándola, quebrando su hombro en el proceso.

-RION!

:::::::

Las espadas chocan en medio de la pelea, los intestinos de una negra creatura caen dejando un rastro baboso detrás

-World Shaking!

Y el monstruo herido desaparece ante esta encantación

::::::

Una chica esta parada en un acantilado encima del mar. Estira sus brazos, ella hace una invocación. Del agua sale una serpiente marina gigante, y la chica tranquilamente sube a su cabeza y ellos se dirigen rápidamente hacia mar adentro.

:::::::

Las llamas lamen sus pies mientras ella corre preparándose para saltar en la piscina, logrando salpicar metal fundido en todas direcciones

:::::::

Me arrodillo ante un radiante trono, sé que ella no estará complacida con mis intenciones, pero no tengo opción más que hacer lo que mi corazón me dice… sé que es lo correcto. Las cinco jóvenes estaban paradas a un lado; no necesito usar mi magia para saber que ellas están molestas y nerviosas. Mi atención regresa al trono cuando ella me pregunta cuál es mi propósito, y le digo que es lo que quiero hacer. No le estoy preguntando, y ella sabe eso. Ella comienza a enfadarse, pero sabe que estoy decidida. Un suspiro, y luego ella me pide algo para lo que no estaba preparada… y jamás hubiera anticipado.

Entrenaré a las cinco Senshi, pero también entrenaré a su hija. Ellas deberán ser un equipo de elite cuando termine con ellas.

:::::::

A donde quiera que volteo gente sin rostro me rodea. Trató de alejarlos de mi camino, pero ellos apenas se mueven.

Ellos se acercan más, casi sofocándome con su presencia. Trato de seguir avanzando, pero eso solo causa que ellos traten de detenerme.

Ellos jalan ferozmente de mi cabello, de mi uniforme de Senshi en un esfuerzo para detenerme. Con un grito de triunfo logro avanzar, pasar ese mar de gente y aterrizo en un helado piso de piedra.

:::::::

Respiro profundamente en un enorme balcón de piedra, camino lentamente hacia adelante y me recargo en la barandilla, y miro a las estrellas encima de mí. Como un Topaz perfecto la tierra brilla en el cielo de la noche.

-Me alegra que hayas venido

Una voz suave dice detrás de mí

Giro para poder encarar a la voz tan familiar; mi vestido de noche, de color azul tan profundo que parece negro, gira de manera graciosa junto conmigo. Al ver a la dueña de esa voz, un pequeño grito de sorpresa escapa de mis labios.

Una completa visión de belleza, su piel luminosa parece brillar con una luz interior. Su vestido de gala es mucho más llamativo y elaborado que el mío; de un color amarillo pálido que acentúa su delgado cuerpo. Enmarcando el rostro de facciones finas, su larga cabellera rubia flota detrás de ella ayudada por el fresco viento de la noche. Sus grandes ojos azules me miran de manera intensa con una mezcla de respeto, adoración y algo de deseo.

Ella atraviesa el balcón despacio, sus ojos nunca se despegan de los míos.

-Te gustaría bailar?

Ella me pregunta, extendiendo su mano hacia mí

Tomo su mano entre las mías, cerramos el espacio entre nosotras. Un viejo vals comienza a tocar mientras comenzamos nuestro baile lento. Ninguna de las dos esta guiando, solo nos movemos juntas con la suave música. El universo desaparece, dejándonos solo a nosotras dos y la dulce melodía que flota a través del aire.

-Te he extrañado tanto

Ella susurra descansando su cabeza en mi hombro

-Y yo a ti – le contesto

La esencia de su cabello me llena los sentidos.

Ella levanta e inclina su cabeza y me ve con un deseo intenso. Me acerco a ella, parto sus dulces labios con los míos.

Ella abre su boca un poco, lo suficiente para que su lengua presione y encuentre la mía y comiencen su sensual baile.

Rápidamente cedemos ante nuestra pasión mientras nos besamos con tal intensidad que parece que moriremos si no lo hacemos.

Rodeo sus hombros en un brazo, acercándola más a mí cuerpo mientras con mí otra mano comienzo a acariciar su espalda.

Sus manos lentamente recorren mis costados para reposar en mis caderas, después de unos segundos las coloca en mi baja espalda y aprieta, haciéndome gemir de deseo.

Una eternidad transcurre antes de separar nuestros labios. Levanto mi mano y acaricio su rostro suavemente. Ella toma mi mano y besa la palma de mi mano.

-Te amo, Sensei

-Yo también te amo, Airi


	8. Airi

Generalmente subo un capitulo por semana pero hoy el trabajo y la escuela me han mantenido pegada a la computadora y en vista de que mi amigo Nadaoriginal-san necesita un poco de inspiración, me tomé la libertad de adelantarme y agregar una escena especial para ti, que la disfrutes ;) y gracias por todos tus reviews!

PD: Debo decir que ya voy algo adelantada en los capítulos de esta historia pero actualmente estoy en un megabloqueo de escritor además de que a vida se entromete a cada rato y no he hecho grandes avances a la historia, pero de verdad que les agradezco a todos quienes se toman el tiempo de leer mis locuras, de verdad significa mucho para mí… sin más aquí les va otro capitulo

 ** _CAPITULO 8_**

 ** _AIRI_**

Corro a través de las calles, sin importarme los demás mientras los dejo atrás debido a mi velocidad.

Gracias a la capa que Chronos me dio, junto con uno de mis hechizos sé que nadie se quejara por ello. Veo rápidamente a la pantalla que ahora cargo en mi antebrazo izquierdo. La pantalla me señala la calle que está delante de mí, y que mi presa no está muy lejos de ella.

Corro hacia la calle y salto sobre el techo de un auto, sigo sin detenerme a pesar del salto. Miro nuevamente a la computadora antes de imprimir más velocidad a mis piernas, de manera casi desesperada.

::::::::

Sailor Venus grita de dolor al impactar contra una pared, después de ser lanzada por la creatura. Todo el cuerpo le duele y la batalla no parece que este avanzando. La creatura parece tener un tipo de escudo que bloquea o refleja todos sus ataques, y a la vez un experto en artes marciales, ya que cada vez que se le acercaban rápidamente eran lanzadas lejos.

Desafortunadamente también podía lanzar algunos hechizos, y ellas cada vez estaban más cansadas, ya no evadían tan fácilmente cada ataque.

Venus levanto la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Jupiter aplastada por un ataque particularmente poderoso y que el Youma se dirigía a una de las Scouts con menos experiencia en combate mano a mano, pero que siempre se encargaba de ellos al final.

Venus intentó ponerse en pie al mismo tiempo que el Youma trataba de eliminar a Sailor Moon.

Varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo, de manera muy lenta:

Uranus, un poco recuperada, corrió hacia la bestia sacándola de balance al momento de liberar su ataque

El hechizo se dirigió hacia Sailor Moon casi a la velocidad de la luz, como sus otros ataques.

Una figura negra choco contra Sailor Moon y la cargo lejos de la zona de impacto del ataque, que salió un poco más alto de su curso original.

Entonces el tiempo pareció normalizarse y Uranus cayó sobre la creatura, quien aprovecho el impulso de la guerrera y de nueva cuenta la lanzo lejos. La figura negra estaba arrodillada a un lado, con Sailor Moon en sus brazos.

La figura dejo a Moon en el suelo y se levantó, revelando una cabellera corta de color azul, y unos ojos azules muy fríos.

-Pai – murmuro Venus

:::::::

Sailor Moon está a salvo ahora, pero ese monstruo pronto no lo estará. Un rápido escaneo y sus fortalezas y debilidades se muestran ante mí.

-Tú! – apunto a la creatura – tú atentaste contra mi juramento, eso jamás será perdonado!

Mars grita mientras levanto mi mano – sal de aquí! Ni siquiera te has transformado! Es peligroso!

-Cold Snap – digo tranquilamente, y la temperatura de alrededor desciende rápidamente. Las Senshi tiemblan al mismo tiempo, debido al frío o por mi voz, no lo sé. Me acerco a la creatura, la cual ahora estaba cubierta en una delgada capa de hielo. La superficie comienza a cuartearse, pero no le prestó atención.

La prisión de hielo esta por ceder cuando me acerco, pero antes de que pueda liberarse por completo, un rápido jab de mi puño hace que caiga hacia atrás. Conociendo sus tácticas caigo junto con él y coloco todo mí peso detrás de mi mano mientras murmuro – Diamonds…

El Youma es hielo sólido un instante antes de que mi puño golpee su torso, quebrándolo en mil pedazos… como Uranus lo hubiera hecho con la detective Aino el otro día si no intervengo antes.

Las piezas de hielo y Youma están regadas por el piso y yo estoy en medio de ellas – idiotas! – les gritó – Golpéenlo primero con un hechizo de área, luego van y lo rematan!

Las Senshi se acercan a mí, unas con ira, otras con algo de incredulidad y una con una petición.

Antes de que ellas hablen, encuentro el punto débil en su formación y trato de alejarme cuando siento que alguien me sujeta del hombro.

-Mars… te lo advierto

-Cómo? Tú ni siquiera tienes tu transformación! Cómo puedes invocar esos ataques sin tener que transformarte?

La chica está furica, preguntándose como hago lo que hago. La dejo que se siga torturando.

Me doy la vuelta y empujo su mano lejos de mí.

-Escucha niña! He estado "invocando ataques" como tú les dices desde que tenía diez años! No tenía necesidad de sus juguetes antes, menos la tengo ahora. Déjame en paz!

Ella toma aire para continuar gritando, cuando mi cabeza explota de dolor. Comienzo a temblar y presiono mi cabeza. Escucho gritos de preocupación, pero logro correr lejos de ellas. Qué demonios me está sucediendo?

:::::::

Sailor Moon y las demás se quedan en shock al ver que Ami toma su cabeza entre sus manos como si le doliera, luego ella salió corriendo a toda velocidad, desapareciendo en la noche.

Eso es lo que la mayoría de ellas hizo. Venus corrió rápidamente tras la chica.

Para cuando el resto de las Senshi llego a la esquina en la que las dos dieron vuelta ya no había señales de ellas.

::::::

Sailor Venus corría por los techos, manteniendo a Pai en su campo de visión mientras las dos atravesaban la ciudad a toda velocidad. Algo parecía fuera de lugar acerca de su antigua maestra, y ella se encargaría de investigar de qué se trataba.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que estaba mezclando las memorias de la Pai que ella conocía y en la que confiaba con la de la persona que perseguía ahora.

Poco tiempo después ella vio a su presa entrar a un pequeño complejo de departamentos y con mucha cautela la siguió dentro, usando todo lo que Pai le había enseñado acerca de mantenerse fuera de detección. Camino lentamente por los pasillos, rodeo a un borracho dormido a un lado de una puerta. Una de las puertas al fondo se veía entreabierta y no se veía ninguna luz proveniente del interior.

Entrando pegada a la pared, ella reviso el interior del departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Ella no alcanzaba a ver mucho dentro de la oscura habitación, pero el reflejo de la luna le permitió ver una mata de cabello azul recostada en un colchón en el suelo, cerca de la ventana.

Ella se arrodillo a un lado de la chica y puso su mano sobre él hombro de ella, cuidadosamente le quito la computadora del brazo y la puso a un lado del reloj despertador en el piso.

La otra chica continuaba temblando, y finalmente, Venus reconoció lo que le estaba pasando. Eso le había pasado a ella también cuando la realidad de otro set de memorias estaba forzando su camino a través de su conciencia.

-Go away – escucho un voz en Inglés

* _Vete de aquí*_ (*traducción*)

-No Pai – ella murmuro en el mismo lenguaje – now is not the time for you to be alone. Here – Venus dejo caer su transformación y la figura de Minako se recostó detrás de la otra chica y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, forzando a la otra chica a quedarse a su lado.

* _No Pai, este no es el momento para que estés sola, ven_ *

Los temblores comenzaron a detenerse y unas respiraciones que sonaban huecas tomaron su lugar

-Why? – Pregunto con voz entrecortada

* _Porqué?*_

Minako suspiró – Sometimes, you need to be alone. And sometimes if you are alone, you destroy yourself. And some questions don´t need answers

* _A veces necesitas estar sola._ _Y algunas veces si estás sola te destruyes a ti misma. Y algunas preguntas no necesitan respuestas*_

Ella escucho a la chica de cabello azul suspirar, y luego sintió como se movía para darse la vuelta. Soltó un poco el abrazo y de repente se encontró mirando de frente a un par de ojos color zafiro.

Mientras sus cabezas se movían acercándose, Minako escucho una voz muy baja:

-And sometimes, you just do what you feel is right…

* _Y algunas veces tú solo haces lo que sientes que es lo correcto…*_

Las dos chicas dejaron que sus memorias se apoderaran de sus cuerpos y se entregaron a la pasión que en el pasado compartieron.

Los besos fueron creciendo en urgencia y la ropa se interponía en el camino de sus manos, de sus labios.

Airi tomo la iniciativa y sus labios abandonaron los de la peliazul para recorrer el camino hasta su cuello.

Un pequeño gemido escapo de los labios de Pai lo que animo a la rubia a usar sus manos, las cuales recorrieron los costados de su pareja y se detuvieron en las caderas.

-Airi – gimio de nuevo Pai queriendo sentir más, pero sabia que la otra chica le gustaba tomarse su tiempo.

Airi comenzó a desabotonar la camisa logrando estremecer a la persona debajo de ella, separando sus labios del cuello levanto su rostro y sonrio de manera picara para comenzar a masajear sus pechos por un momento.

-You´re beautiful – dijo con voz espesa, mezclada con deseo y lujuria – I´ve waiting for you soo long… I love you Pai

* _Eres hermosa… He esperado por ti por tanto tiempo… te amo Pai*_

-I know, I love you too Airi – suspiro la otra chica – you´re the only one

* _Lo sé, yo también te amo Airi, tú eres la única*_

-I believe you, my love – ella murmuro antes de volver a besarla y desabrochar el brassier y quitarlo junto con la camisa. Ambas prendas terminaron en el piso.

 _*Te creo mi amor*_

A partir de ese momento ambas jóvenes se entregaron a la pasión del momento, con manos ávidas se deshicieron de la ropa que quedaba sobre ellas y de manera desesperada comenzaron a acariciarse.

Buscaban compensar el tiempo que sentían perdido, mezclando el antes y el ahora, separaban sus labios solo para respirar y acariciar otras partes de su cuerpo.

El contacto de piel contra piel las estaba enloqueciendo, sus centros ya estaban húmedos, los gemidos que salian de sus labios eran constantes; fue Airi quien tomo la iniciativa de nuevo, una de sus manos abandono los pechos de su amante y se dirigió hacia su parte más intíma, levemente rozo sus dedos con la entrada logrando estremecer a su pareja.

Con un ritmo lento comenzó a pasear sus dedos en el área logrando exitar más a Pai, quien comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la otra mujer. Viendo que su pareja estaba preparada introdujo uno de sus dedos haciendo que la otra soltara finalmente un grito de placer.

Animada por esto agregó otro dedo y arreció su ritmo, Pai coloco sus manos en la baja espalda de la rubia empujándola hacia ella, los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes mostrándole que su orgasmo estaba por llegar, por lo que su mano comenzó a moverse más rápido.

Le excitaba escuchar los gritos de su pareja, deseaba hacerla llegar a su límite de manera rápida… en ese momento no pensaba en ella… estaba enfocada en el placer de la mujer debajo de ella… sorpresivamente sintió como un par de dedos la penetraban y un tercero jugaba con su clítoris… la rubia gritó por las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experiementando, sus movimientos se volvieron freneticos, las caderas de las dos mujeres se movían al mismo ritmo: un baile candente y desesperado.

Finalmente el tan ansiado climax llego y ambas mujeres se perdieron entre la oleada de sensaciones que sus cuerpos estaban recibiendo. Airi se dejo caer a un lado de su pareja quien la beso de manera suave y le acerco a ella, guardando esta nueva memoria con las anteriores la abrazo y se entrego al sueño que ahora la embargaba.

:::::::::

Minako lentamente abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol les dio. Ella no reconoció donde estaba. Escucho ruidos a un lado de ella así que volteo su cabeza y se encontró con un hermoso rostro.

-Pai? – ella pregunto suavemente, recordando donde estaba, y… y lo que ellas habían hecho durante la noche.

La chica del cabello azul sonrió por primera vez desde que Minako se podía acordar, y se inclino sobre ella y la beso en la frente.

-Time to get up, mi dear, or we´ll be late for school

* _Hora de levantarse, cariño, o llegaremos tarde a la escuela*_

Minako parpadeo

-How can you think of school? There´s still a lot I want to know!

* _Cómo puedes pensar en la escuela? Hay muchas cosas que aún quiero saber!*_

Ami asintió

-I know. But for now, well, we don´t want to end up standing in the hall, yes?

* _Lo sé. Pero por ahora, bueno, no queremos terminar de pie en el pasillo, o sí?*_

Ella comenzó a recoger la ropa del piso.

-It would give us time to talk! And, and… - Minako justo se dio cuenta de que ellas habían estado hablando en inglés todo el tiempo – And it´s not like anyone is as fluent in the language as we are! Only the teachers could understand us, and not if we spoke low! – ella estaba bromeando, pero por un segundo se pregunto si Ami se había dado cuenta de ello. Al escuchar una pequeña risa detrás de ella, sonrió y comenzó a ayudarle a la otra chica

* _Eso nos daría tiempo de hablar! Y, y…*_

 _*Y no es como si cualquiera pudiera ser tan fluido en el lenguaje como nosotras! Solo los maestros podrían entendernos, y no si hablamos bajito!*_

:::::::

Minako sacudió su cabeza hacia su acompañante. La manera eficiente en la que habían limpiado la habitación no le dejo espacio ni para poder mirar dentro del baúl que Ami tenía en un rincón. Hicieron una parada corta en los baños públicos y otra en la casa de Minako, por suerte su madre no se encontraba en ese momento, por lo que pudo cambiarse de ropas rápidamente.

La pareja entro tranquilamente al plantel escolar relativamente temprano, conversando aún en inglés, no por mantener su charla en secreto, sino porque las dos se sentían más cómodas hablando así. Minako era la que se había hecho cargo de la plática, contándole acerca de su pasado en Inglaterra y como había regresado a Japón. Ami dijo algunas cosas sobre Seattle, y los pueblos de alrededor, pero se negó a decir nada acerca de asuntos personales, familiares o incluso de sus pasatiempos.

Minako se aguanto las ganas de reír cuando las otras chicas entraron al salón de clases y vieron que ella, finalmente, había llegado temprano a la escuela. Todas la miraron como si tuvieran muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero se vieron forzadas a sentarse en sus lugares ya que las clases estaban por comenzar.

:::::::

Usagi se sentó a un lado de Makoto a la hora del receso, se preguntaba que había pasado exactamente la noche anterior después de que Ami y Venus desaparecieran juntas. Ella se sorprendió gratamente cuando Haruka y Michiru se les unieron, las dos chicas mayores tendían a estar algo distantes en la escuela debido a la diferencia de edades y para no levantar sospechas.

Ella se sorprendió mucho más al ver que Minako se dirigía a ellas, arrastrando a Ami, quien protestaba ligeramente.

Su sonrisa se ilumino cuando las dos se unieron al grupo, y las dos fueron bienvenidas rápidamente.

Ami gruño algo en lo que Usagi creyó era inglés, pero la contestación de Minako la aplaco. Usagi recordó que Minako había vivido fuera del país la mayor parte de su vida, por lo que conocía bien el lenguaje. Pero porqué Ami lo conocía?

Usagi vio que Haruka se preparaba para iniciar su propia ronda de preguntas hacia la chica de cabello azul, por lo que decidió adelantarse a la otra rubia

-Ami-chan, puedo preguntarte algo?

Haruka tuvo que toser para disimular que la Princesa se le había adelantado y ella tuvo que tragarse lo que iba a decir. Ami la miro preguntándose qué le había pasado

-No te garantizo una respuesta, pero puedes preguntar

Minako se impaciento y sacudió su cabeza

-No tienes que ser tan defensiva Pai. Ellas y yo queremos confiar en ti – la rubia vio a Ami directo a los ojos – o es que acaso tú no confías en mí?

La chica aludida parpadeo y luego su boca se abrió y cerró sin poder decir nada

-No puedes decir que no confías en mí, o si? no después de algo como lo de ayer!

El resto de las chicas volteaban de una hacia la otra preguntándose de que se trataba ese "algo". Para prevenir cualquier otra interrupción o que le ganaran su turno Usagi decidió intervenir

-Ami-chan? Podrías hacerme a mí lo mismo que le hiciste a Mina-chan?

Minako y Ami voltearon a ver a la rubia de las coletas muy sorprendidas y se le quedaron viendo por un momento. Luego, de repente, Minako se soltó riendo descontroladamente cayendo de su lugar y rodando por el césped que las rodeaba. Ami se removió algo incomoda en su lugar y luego se volteo y le grito algo a Minako en inglés.

Makoto parpadeó

-Alguna vez han tenido la sensación de que algo pasó y ustedes no tienen la más mínima idea de que se trata?

Ami suspiro lentamente

-Tú no querrás saberlo, créeme Kino-san

-Ella es Mako-chan, Ami-chan – intervino Usagi – no seas tan formal! Todas somos amigas aquí. Ahora – respiro profundamente – podrías hacer esa… magia de la memoria, o cualquier cosa que eso sea, para mí?

Ami la miró fijamente por un segundo. Luego asintió levemente. Buscando en su mochila, ella sacó papel y lápiz y rápidamente comenzó a dibujar… algo.

Cuando las demás se acercaron para poder ver lo que hacía, ellas solo pudieron ver un extraño e incomprensible dibujo. Los patrones eran tanto geométricos como naturales… de alguna manera.

Ami dejo de dibujar dejando un hueco en el centro de la hoja.

La chica del cabello azul mordisqueo el lápiz entre sus dientes

-Listo. Esto debe hacerlo – ella miro a su alrededor y se encontró rodeada por las demás – interesadas?

Michiru señalo el papel

-Qué es exactamente "eso"?

-Bien… es algo difícil de explicar, porque el foco primario de mi magia es algo como la adivinación, la búsqueda del Conocimiento…

-Espera un minuto! – la interrumpió Makoto – ayer por la noche tú estabas jugando con el hielo! Qué no es esa tú magia?

Ami las miro una por una

-Dualidad. Cada una de nosotras, excepto la Princesa, tiene un primario y secundario foco de magia. Mi dualidad es Conocimiento y Hielo. Cada una de ustedes tiene esa magia primaria que no es corporal, y la secundaria si lo es – al ver la cara de sorpresa reflejada en todas decidió simplificarlo - básicamente la magia primaria es una idea y la segunda puede mostrarse físicamente – ella se volteo para quedar frente a Usagi – puedes quedarte quieta por un momento? Necesito dibujarte en el hechizo.

Usagi se sentó sin moverse, y Ami volvió a concentrarse en su dibujo.

Varios minutos pasaron, la peliazul levantaba la vista ocasionalmente para ver a la rubia, mientras las demás comían su desayuno. De repente Ami se estiro y puso a un lado el lápiz

-Ven aquí… mmm… Usagi-chan – indicó el lugar a un lado de ella

Usagi rápidamente se coloco a un lado de ella con una sonrisa

-Ya estás mejorando! Ahora, qué hago?

Ami coloco su mano en el pecho de Usagi, cerca el cuello

-Quédate quieta por un momento… espero que me haya recuperado lo suficiente como para intentar esto de nuevo…

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire en ese momento, luego el papel en la otra mano de Ami se desintegro en un instante. Usagi y Ami cayeron hacia atrás, las chicas corrieron a ayudarlas.

-Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Haruka mientras ayudaba a Minako a levantar a Ami.

Ella solo asintió ligeramente mientras observaba a Michiru y Makoto levantar a Usagi.

Usagi estaba inconsciente, la acomodaron como si estuviera dormida. Cuando Makoto la sacudió un poco, ella respondió

-Sólo cinco minutos más mamá… necesito dormir un poco más

Minako fue la primera en reír ante este comentario.

Las otras se relajaron y Haruka recargo a Ami en un árbol. Ami tomo la mano de Haruka y apenas alcanzo a decir

-Agua

Haruka asintió y busco el termo de Ami para dárselo. Después de tomar un poco, la chica suspiro y miro hacia el reloj de la escuela

-Demonios! Ya casi es hora de volver a clases, donde deje… - ella comenzó a buscar a sus costados… para darse cuenta que la falda del uniforme no tenia las bolsas que ella buscaba.

Haruka le acerco su mochila, esperando que ahí estuviera lo que fuera que la chica buscaba.

Ami le sonrió como forma de agradecimiento y comenzó a buscar dentro, después de un rato saco dos artículos que fácilmente podrían ser confundidos con un par de plumas.

-Usagi-chan y yo…

De nuevo Haruka adivino lo que le estaban pidiendo y tomo una de las "plumas" se la coloco a Usagi en el moño del uniforme. Por unos segundos la rubia de las coletas resplandeció, pero eso fue todo.

Ami asintió ante esto, luego se coloco la "pluma" que tenía en la mano. Ella también resplandeció por un momento, luego se levanto

-Regresemos al salón de clases antes de que pase el efecto, no quiero desperdiciar los hechizos

Michiru observo detenidamente las plumas y pregunto

-Que son esas cosas?

Para su sorpresa fue Minako la que le contesto

-Hechizos solidificados. Básicamente objetos que tienen un hechizo dentro de ellos y que bajo ciertas circunstancias se activan. Qué tipo de hechizo contienen esos? – le preguntó a Ami

La chica de cabello azul estaba sonriente escuchando la respuesta de Minako

-Son del tipo energetizante

Minako asintió, para después reír

-No le va a ser de mucha ayuda a Usagi-chan, ella generalmente se duerme durante las clases

Ami sacudió sus hombros como toda respuesta y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio. Un leve mareo la hizo detenerse. En un instante Haruka estaba a un lado de ella, ayudándola a caminar.

Ami no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esta acción.

::::::

-Señor?

-Pase detective – contesto Onawa – como sigue?

-Ya mejor señor, vengo a reportarle mis avances – contesto Rika Aino, contenta con que en esta ocasión no estuviera presente el Comisionado

-Ya tiene algo? – se sorprendió el hombre

-Si… ya hice contacto con el ase… el Hogosha – se corrigió

-Entonces – sacudió su cabeza tristemente el hombre – él fue el que se deshizo del Yakuza de antenoche?

-Si

-Así que ya comenzó con deshacerse de los líderes de las bandas, incluidos los Yakuza?

-Sí señor, de hecho sospecho que fue también una prueba para su contratista…

-Que otra cosa sospecha detective?

-Parece que el Hogosha está buscando algo parecido a una autorización de nuestra parte…

-Que le hace pensar eso?, qué le pidió? – la interrumpió bruscamente

-Nada… dijo que me esperara a recibir indicaciones de mis jefes y que por el momento solo le interesa que estemos enterados de cuáles son sus trabajos.

-En caso de que pida algo así será difícil de conseguir… tengo que discutir con el Comisionado Takaya este asunto… por el momento trate de descubrir quién es el contratista y que grupo será su próximo blanco, debemos prepararnos para las reacciones de estos grupos

-Está bien señor – y se dirigió a la puerta

-Aino-san! – la detuvo el jefe de la policía – ni una palabra de esto a nadie y si sus compañeros preguntan diga que nunca existió un Hogosha… que son cuentos

Rika Aino asintió y salió finalmente de la oficina


	9. Black

**_CAPITULO 9_**

 ** _BLACK_**

-Rayos! – grito Minako

-Qué pasa? – pregunto Makoto

La escuela había terminado y las seis chicas estaban dejando el plantel. Usagi se había recuperado lo suficiente para intentar convencer a Ami para ir a los videojuegos con ellas, pero la chica de cabellera azul se rehusó, argumentando que ella necesitaba volver a su departamento y descansar… tratar de reponerse. Haruka apenas iba a unirse a Usagi en su petición, cuando fue interrumpida por el sobresalto de Minako.

-Olvide uno de mis libros en el salón. Esperen por mí, ok? – dijo la rubia antes de correr de regreso

Ami sacudió su cabeza

-Adelántense ustedes, yo esperaré por ella

Haruka de adelanto a Usagi en esta ocasión

-No! todas o ninguna… así que todas esperaremos

La otra chica miro de mala manera a la rubia de cabello corto, para luego caminar hacia el edificio, en un lugar donde ella pudiera ver a Minako regresar, pero de manera de que ella no fuese vista a primera vista. Las otras la siguieron.

-Vaya que tienes una manía para elegir lugares poco visibles – le dijo Makoto

Ami suspiro – solo una de tantas Makoto-chan

Todas se quedaron confundidas con esta respuesta, excepto por Haruka, esta respuesta la hizo sospechar de nuevo de su nueva… aliada?

:::::::

Minako corría por las escaleras, quería reunirse con sus amigas lo más pronto posible. El edificio estaba vacio, con los maestros preparándose para irse a su casa, a ella no le preocupaba que le fueran a llamar la atención. Justo cuando ella se estaba poniendo sus zapatos para salir, un hombre extranjero vestido en ropas negras se acerco a ella.

-Hola señor – lo saludo

-Hola – contesto el hombre con un acento raro, de cierta manera sonaba como el de Pai, solo que más marcado

-Con permiso – ella le dijo al pasar a un lado del hombre para salir

Pero justo cuando estaba por abrir las puertas ella fue detenida con algo frio y metálico presionándola en la espalda. Ella había visto esto en muchas películas. De manera instintiva sabia que él hombre tenía una pistola. Pero como era eso posible?

-Escucha bien rubia, ya debes saber las reglas no? – dijo el nombre de manera amenazante. Recuerdas esa chica de cabello azul con las que estabas antes? – Minako asintió – bien… vayamos a verla

Minako trago algo amargo y abrió las puertas

::::::

Quizás fue suerte o quizás fallé, no lo sé, pero no vi a Airi hasta que ella estaba muy cerca de nosotras. Fue la sorpresa de Usagi lo que me alerto y me hizo voltear para ver su llegada.

Airi tenía pánico, el horror dibujado en su rostro y me di cuenta de que estaba temblando ligeramente. Mi atención se disparo al hombre detrás de ella y mis ojos casi se me salen de la sorpresa. Sólo el parche en el ojo era nuevo, pero definitivamente él era:

-Black! – grité

-Hey! Un gusto en verte Mercury – me respondió Black

Comencé a llamar a un encantamiento, pero el dolor de mi cabeza me recordó que mi magia está muy agotada como para intentar algo en ese momento.

Black sonrió – Es bueno ver eso, podré sacarte de tú miseria sin tener muchos problemas!

Sus palabras me hicieron entrar en shock

-Qué? De que estás hablando Black?

Black se rio de manera sombría

-Lo que significa es que tú ya no estás dentro de los planes de la Hermandad, Mercury. Nosotros ya nos hicimos cargo de Chronos porqué sabíamos que se opondría a los cambios que vamos a realizar. La hermandad está cambiando Mercury. Ya no podemos permitirnos guiarnos por estándares decrépitos, así que comenzamos a realizar los cambios necesarios para estos nuevos tiempos – su voz se endureció – y nos estamos deshaciendo de aquellos que no piensan igual que nosotros!

Apreté los dientes de enojo – Cómo puedes abandonar los códigos que hemos seguido desde que el Sistema Solar le pertenece a la humanidad? Cómo puedes traicionar el juramento que hiciste cuando tomaste tú nombre?

Black rió de nuevo

-Las viejas formas no tienen sentido. Nunca existió un reino en la luna, cómo puede ser nuestra orden tan antigua? Son tonterías. Los tiempos cambian Mercury. Tú puedes alinearte al Nuevo Orden o puedes sufrir el mismo destino de Chronos.

-Crees que puedes asustarme con los cuentos que de lo mataste? Yo sé que él es mil veces mejor que tú!

Black se burlo

-De verdad crees que alguien puede sobrevivir después de ser bombardeado? Se llevo a seis de nosotros, pero al fin pudimos llevar a esa reliquia a donde necesitábamos. Así que él se ha ido, nos hemos desecho de otros cuantos que compartían sus viejas creencias. Así que, qué va a ser Mercury? Únete a nosotros y te dejaremos el área que solía pertenecerle a Chronos, eso te agradaría, no? después de todo es tú hogar… o prefieres morir aquí, junto con ellas?

Abrí mi boca para contestarle, pero de reojo alcance a ver que Makoto había decidido hacerse cargo de la situación.

De un movimiento tan rápido que casi me lo pierdo, Makoto rompió el brazo derecho de Black, haciendo que soltara a Minako, pero Black se recupero rápido y capturo a Usagi en su lugar. Él le puso la pistola en la cabeza y retiro el seguro del arma. Los ojos de Usagi estaban completamente abiertos del terror que sentía y yo me sentí tan asustada… el miedo se apodero de mi… solo quería correr… alejarme de todo esto.

Alto! Ahora recuerdo…

Me rio de manera siniestra…

-Miedo… ese es tú poder Black. Sobrecargar con miedo para minar a tus oponentes. Pero qué es lo que hay que temer? Nada, cuando uno lo ha visto todo no hay nada que temer

Puedo ver que Black retrocede un poco ante mis palabras y las olas de terror comienzan a minimizarse… hasta que desaparece. Bien… ahora lo que sigue

-Ahora déjala ir Black!. Puedes huir de esto con tu vida y conservar tu brazo

-No lo creo bruja! – él dice amenazadoramente – solo necesito un pequeño movimiento de mi dedo y me desharé de ella, con cinco más por delante

-Black, he jurado – le grito – por mi nombre! Que ningún daño se le hará a esa chica, incluso si debo cambiar mi vida por la de ella!

Él sonríe

-Entonces que así sea! Ese es un trato que gustosamente dejaré que cumplas!

Mi respiración es pesada. El trato es justo, pero dudo que él mantenga su palabra una vez que yo haya muerto.

:::::::

Usagi sudaba mientras esos dos negociaban. Ella no podía permitir que Ami muriera! Tenía que haber alguna manera de salir de esto!

De repente todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta. Ami se cayó, se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza como si tuviera un gran dolor… de nuevo? Que buen momento elegían esas migrañas últimamente. Pero su mano derecha fue hacia su bota, y Usagi pudo ver que sus dedos se aferraban a los aros de metal que llevaba en su tobillo.

En un instante la mano de Ami estaba nuevamente a la vista con un cuchillo entre sus dedos, los aros ahora tenían esa forma!. La chica de cabello azul estaba de repente a un lado de ella, atacando a Black.

Usagi sintió que la presión del arma desaparecía, Ami le había quitado de ahí con su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha la empujaba. La rubia de las coletas giro dos veces, cayendo en los brazos de Haruka.

Cuando alcanzo a ver de nuevo vio que la derecha de Ami, empuñando el largo cuchillo, estaba enterrada en el hombro de Black.

La velocidad del tiempo se normalizo y las chicas se sorprendieron en todo lo que había sucedido en al menos tres segundos.

:::::::

La cara de Black esta a centímetros de la mía, y puedo ver en sus ojos su sorpresa. Su mano izquierda trata de moverse, de levantarse y agarrarme, pero yo sonrío y con un movimiento de mi mano derecha clavo más mi cuchillo, cortando a través del resto de su hombro y con mucha facilidad atravieso piel, músculos y tendones… la sangre corre por mi brazo.

Los brazos de Black están deshechos y él retrocede hasta la pared, donde se recarga y comienza a deslizarse hacia abajo. Puedo ver el shock en su rostro, tanto por el desenlace como por la pérdida de sangre.

Respiro y enderezo mi postura, me rio despectivamente y le apunto con mi sangrienta arma

-Tú dices qué tu mataste a mi maestro. Dudo que tu siquiera puedas concebir su poder, el poder del Hogosha más grande que ha existido. Tú y esos que están contigo, si no regresan a las reglas de la Hermandad, entonces los cazaré yo misma y mataré hasta el último traidor que exista!

Me doy la vuelta y me alejo de él… ni siquiera me molesto en escuchar su respuesta.

Pero ella, la que es Inocente, es la primera persona que veo

Sus ojos están llenos de lagrimas, y ella suavemente solloza – porqué?

Sé que hay una fría furia en mis ojos, hasta Airi me rehúye la mirada, pero la Inocente me ve directamente a los ojos, sin ninguna duda.

-Mi juramento. Juré por mi nombre que tú jamás recibirás daño alguno. Si eso significa que debo matar para deshacerme de la amenaza, entonces lo hare. Lo he hecho antes y lo haré de nuevo. Esa fue la manera en la que fui entrenada, por eso soy un Hogosha – me detengo un momento – te lo dije antes, tu eres la inocencia, la luz. Yo estoy rodeada por la oscuridad, porque es ahí donde mi compañera, la muerte, reside.

-Pero tú no lo has matado… - ella señala

Veo sobre mi hombro a Black, quien está intentando levantarse

-No, no aún

Camino hacia él y mi mano derecha pasa frente a él. El cuchillo entre mis dedos pasa por su garganta sin ninguna resistencia. Una delgada línea roja aparece, el comienza a ahogarse con su sangre

-Ahora está muerto

Me doy la vuelta, pero no miro hacia ellas. El arma de Black, la que había perdido por mi primer ataque, podría ser de alguna ayuda. Recojo la pistola, descargo la bala y le pongo el seguro en un solo movimiento. La guardo en mi mochila y limpio mi cuchillo. Me arrodillo para colocarlo en su lugar nuevamente, en mi tobillo. Puedo escuchar a una de ellas acercándose.

-Es esto lo que es ser un Hogosha?

Escucho la pregunta de Haruka, pero me doy cuenta de que tiene un doble significado. Intenta preguntarme si me sigo negando a ser un miembro más de su equipo

-Si

Respondo a su doble pregunta, comienzo a caminar. Sé que las demás no querrán estar cerca de mí ahora que saben quién soy realmente. Alguien me detiene, me toman fuertemente por el brazo.

Me volteo dispuesta a deshacerme de Haruka, ella me sujeta más fuerte y me arrastra hasta donde están las otras. Usagi está en medio de ellas, esta sollozando. Eso me desarma. Haruka me empuja delante de ella y antes de que pueda hacer algo Usagi reacciona

-Oh Ami-chan!

Rápidamente me envuelve en un abrazo, y la chica comienza a acariciar mi cabello, murmurando en mi oído

-Yo lo… - comienzo a decir, pero ella me interrumpe

-Tú eres mi responsabilidad Ami-chan – dice Usagi, y puedo sentir a las demás acercarse y unirse en el abrazo grupal.

Qué es esto? Me siento… confortada. Cuando antes me sentía sola, incluso con Chronos y Airi, ahora me siento como si… siento que finalmente…

Estoy en donde debería estar.


	10. Pluto

Estamos llegando a la mitad de la historia y solo para aclararles el uso de los nombres que se está haciendo hasta el momento. Como podrán ver Ami y Minako cambian entre Pai y Airi, esto es porque aún continúan mezclando sus memorias del pasado y el presente, conforme avance la trama ellas se encargarán de definir que relación viven, así que la confusión es temporal ;)

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, en especial a Nadaoriginal-san que me apoya con esta historia y a Solo un saludo-san por sus amables palabras.

 ** _CAPITULO 10_**

 ** _PLUTO_**

Domingo, sin ninguna distracción.

Un día en el que la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad lo pasan fuera, van de compras, juegan juegos o simplemente salen con sus amigos.

Como yo se que varias chicas lo están haciendo.

Abro mi mente por un momento y busco a Airi. La encuentro y toco su mente. Ella se da cuenta de ello, y me regresa una cacofonía de emociones. Esperanza, alegría, amor y más. Solo con sentirla a ella se que las demás se encuentran con ella, todas compartiendo un buen momento. Airi me invita a unirme.

No puedo ir con ellas, y ella se da cuenta, lamentablemente, porque.

Le envió mi propia mezcla de emociones, luego salgo de ese trance para enfocarme en lo que estoy haciendo.

Rápidamente me ubico en mi espacio y corro más rápido dentro del edificio, deshaciéndome de aquellos que se interponen en mi camino.

:::::::

-Hey Minako-chan!

La rubia sacude su cabeza y voltea a ver a la trigueña que esta sacudiéndola del hombro

-Eh!... qué?

Makoto sonríe ampliamente

-Te nos escapaste por un minuto Mina-chan. Pensando en alguien especial?

Minako sonríe tímidamente

-Si… Pai me contacto por un segundo

Makoto se sorprendió

-Te contacto?

Las otras del grupo se acercaron a ella para escuchar la conversación

-Si… bueno – Minako sacudió los hombros ante la atención que estaba obteniendo – ella ha estado haciendo eso algunas veces desde el día que le devolvió las memorias a Usagi-chan

La rubia de las coletas parpadeo ante esto

-Así que… ustedes platican?

Minako sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa

-No es tan simple como eso… es más como… bueno… no lo sé, tipo como cambiar emociones, como le mando lo que estoy sintiendo y ella me envía sus emociones, casi todas – aclara la chica

Haruka se sentó junto a ella y las otras se amontonaron alrededor. El resto de los videojuegos fue ignorado a favor de obtener más información sobre su nueva, y aún renuente, compañera de equipo.

-Así que tu puedes decirnos porque ella decidió saltarse esta reunión con nosotros? Hicimos los planes para vernos aquí después de la debacle del viernes… frente a ella

Algunas de las chicas temblaron levemente, no querían recordar como aprendieron acerca de la verdadera profesión de Ami. Había habido todo un escándalo en la escuela cuando se descubrió el cuerpo de Black dentro del plantel, pero ya que no se pudo identificar el cuerpo, las autoridades no pudieron hacer mucho al respecto.

Minako les contesto con una débil sonrisa

-Ella… ella está ocupada… ustedes saben… "ocupada" – remarcó la palabra

Las otras finalmente entendieron el verdadero significado y se quedaron calladas. Michiru sacudió su cabeza ante esto

-Y ella elige justo ahora contactar contigo? Que tan mórbido puede ser eso?

-No es nada de eso!

Todas se sorprendieron por la férrea defensa, especialmente porque venía de Haruka.

La alta chica miro a cada una directo a los ojos

-El otro tipo hablo de un nuevo orden, pero Mercury se negó a ello. La tradición que ella sigue es tan vieja como el Milenio de Plata, Minako-chan y Usagi-chan ya lo deben de saber y ese tipo hizo referencia a eso. Creen que si fuera algo malo la Reina Serenity lo hubiera permitido? Creen que la reina no sabía lo que estaba pasando?

Solo Minako y Usagi le devolvieron la mirada – acaso se han molestado en pensar en ello? Saben ustedes algo para creer que la reina dejaría operar algo tan podrido o torcido como lo que están pensando ahora?

-La hermandad de los Hogosha solo tienen como blanco a todos aquellos que son corruptos, aquellos que abusan de su poder sobre los otros y, sobretodo, aquellos que son culpables de traición – continuo Usagi – aún no tengo todas mis memorias de ese entonces, pero recuerdo que uno de los Asesores Reales era un Hogosha, y que en generaciones previas algunas de las Senshi pertenecían a la Hermandad también. Ami-chan o Mercury solamente está siguiendo la tradición de esas Senshi.

El ambiente ahora era sombrío, hasta que Minako se rio de repente. Ante la vista sorprendida de todas les explico – Mercury nos descubrió el día que planeábamos "darle una lección" a un Asesor y en lugar de reportarnos nos ayudo!

Usagi se unió a sus carcajadas, mientras las otras las miraban de manera confusa.

::::::

Ella era conocida en esta vida como "Conejo". Sorprendentemente este nombre le describía perfectamente, en mi opinión. Aunque varias veces ya había asumido su papel de Princesa Serenity, ella no mostraba la docilidad y tranquilidad que ese nombre evocaba.

Lentamente camine hacia ella, parada en medio de ese puente y mirando hacia el atardecer, continuaba delirando acerca de su nombre. Contrario a mí, ella es lo que es: ella es pura y sencilla.

Llegue a su lado y me recargue sobre la barandilla, sin hacer nada más que compartir su silencio mientras disfrutábamos del bello atardecer.

-Siempre me ha parecido extraño – comenzó ella de repente – que tanta belleza sea causada por la contaminación. Que no estamos acabando con este mundo? Como puede esta contaminación crear tan bello esplendor?

Me tomo mi tiempo para contestarle, tanto que el cielo comienza a oscurecerse

-Creo que podríamos creer que si hay belleza en la creación, entonces debe haber belleza en la destrucción, ya que una es la causa de la otra, no importa cual pongas primero. Una flor crece debido a las otras plantas que murieron y prepararon el suelo en el que crece ahora, incluso las plantas más altas que le hubieran impedido la luz del sol. Una vez que esa flor muere, se vuelve parte de aquello que ayudara a otras flores a crecer.

Me detengo un momento, veo mis manos. Sé que ahora ellas están limpias, y que no tienen ni una huella de las actividades que he estado realizando el durante el día… pero aún puedo ver la sangre que ahora pesa en mi alma.

-Yo asesino. Pero aún con eso doy oportunidad a otros. Por ejemplo hoy corte la cabeza de una de las grandes familias de los Yakuza en Tokio. Sé que detrás de esa cabeza de serpiente saldrán muchas más, y que no faltara quien ocupe su lugar, pero aún así su muerte da una segunda oportunidad a muchas personas para alejarse de esos negocios, les da la oportunidad de rehacer su vida… e incluso es de ayuda para la policía.

Volteo a ver su rostro, los últimos rayos de sol le están iluminando la cara. Ella está en profunda concentración, tal vez sopesando mi respuesta o tal vez se está preparando para diferentes preguntas.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos?

Le pregunto, sabiendo que ella conoce el cliché

Ella sonríe y voltea a verme

-Tanto? debiste haberme ofrecido un Yen

Yo me encojo de hombros y ella continua

-Estoy pensando en el futuro. Qué clase de futuro puedo hacer. Nosotras hemos estado ahí, sabes?, con mi hija para guiarnos. Peleamos entre las ruinas de ese futuro, para salvar a mi hija, y el mundo que esta sobre nosotros, la Luna.

Ella apuntó hacia arriba y puedo ver la luna creciente sobre nosotras

-Vi ciudades y lagos y sueños, en ese futuro. Y sin embargo estoy aquí, con la más mínima idea de cómo lograr ese futuro. El destino dice que lo hare, incluso hable con mi yo del futuro, y vi a cada una de las chicas en ese futuro

Ella se detuvo al llegar a esa parte, inclino su cabeza hacia a mi

-A todas… excepto a ti. En ese entonces no note tu ausencia, tú aun no te hacías presente con nosotras. Pero ahora que estas aquí, me pregunto por qué no estabas ahí. Debí haber preguntado, pero ahora que pienso sobre ello, la expresión de Venus del futuro cuando vio a la Venus del presente… me pregunto si ella quería decirle algo, como si quisiera resguardarla del dolor… pero Pluto y Saturn… incluso Uranus, ellas se mantuvieron con ella todo el tiempo, para no dejarla hablar, o para que no huyera quien sabe a dónde… no lo sé…

Ella suspiro, luego miro a las estrellas

-Hace dos días él te propuso un trato. Mi vida por la tuya. Te vi. Tú solo no la estabas considerando seriamente, te veías preparada para hacer el cambio justo ahí!

Me miro fijamente

-Tú de verdad estas honrando tus palabras, verdad? Tú no me juraste, ni me juraras lealtad, pero tú harás todo… desde arriesgar tu vida hasta matar a otros, por mi

Ella respira tratando de sofocar sus lágrimas

-Porqué? Te estoy diciendo que tú no estarás en el futuro, así que qué piensas ahora? Rescindirás el juramento que hiciste, que me hiciste, ahora que sabes que significa tú muerte?

Me pierdo por un momento en sus ojos y luego me doy vuelta y le señalo un punto en el cielo, apenas visible entre las estrellas que comenzaban a brillar en el cielo oscuro.

-Ese punto es Mercurio, mi planeta. Lo recuerdas? Incluso en el Milenio de Plata era inhabitable, excepto para unos cuantos. No por su cercanía al sol sino por las congelantes temperaturas por la noche. Solo se podía vivir en el Mariner Castle, flotando a su alrededor.

Regreso mi mirada hacia ella mientras ella continua viendo mi planeta.

-Cada Mercury debía sobrevivir un año de la tierra en el planeta para poder obtener el título de Senshi. Sola. Sin ningún recurso y casi sin ninguna esperanza.

Tome su mano y la obligue a verme

-Puede que no haya hecho eso en esta vida, pero ahora sé por lo que pase en ese entonces. La única cosa que me mantenía con vida, lo que me alentaba a seguir cuando me despojaron de todo: comida, ropas, amistad, refugio y todo lo demás era la sola y pequeña esperanza de que un día podría dar la vida por mi Reina.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y bese su frente.

-Mi juramento es el mismo de ese entonces. Yo daré todo por ti… hasta el día que caiga defendiéndote

Vi las lagrimas en sus ojos, y sé que mis ojos están igual. Respire lentamente, luego le hice una seña exagerada, inclinándome y mostrándole que me procediera camino a su casa.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, tomo mi brazo y comenzamos a alejarnos del puente.

Ella me ha dicho mi futuro, y yo no huiré de él.

:::::::

Comía mi desayuno en el mismo lugar de siempre, el pequeño grupo se dirigía a mí, pero ahora llevaban una invitada.

Vestida como el resto de las chicas Rei caminaba entre ellas.

-A que debo el honor de su visita – les dije sin separar la vista de mi lonchera

-Queremos ofrecerte… bueno… una base de operaciones… otro lugar para que vivas… para ser sinceras – comenzó Haruka

-Minako-chan nos contó acerca de tu departamento – intervino Rei – y bueno… creemos que el templo será un mejor lugar para que vivas… y trabajes – ella levanto las manos para cortar cualquier cosa que yo intentara decir – ya consideramos todo lo que esto implica para tu otro "trabajo" y que tú puedes creer que eso nos puede poner en peligro si eres descubierta por tus enemigos… pero el templo es un lugar seguro, el abuelo se ha encargado de que así sea

-Mi coartada no me permite conseguir un lugar mejor – les dije – fue mi maestro quien me envió a ese lugar

-Pero el ya no está – dijo Usagi – al menos eso dijo el tipo de un ojo – se arrepintió de esas palabras al ver la mirada helada que le dirigí

-Tú coartada sigue igual – continuo la sacerdotisa – le dije al abuelo que necesitabas un lugar para quedarte ya que no tenias padres… la escuela puede tomarlo como un acto de buena voluntad por parte del templo

-Y nosotras prometemos no intervenir en tus actividades… confiamos en ti – remarco Minako tomándome del brazo

Las miré fijamente una por una, podía ver la decisión en sus rostros, ellas de verdad hacían el esfuerzo para integrarme. Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir lentamente como toda respuesta.

-En la tarde iremos por tus cosas – dijo Haruka y sin intercambiar otra palabra se alejaron del árbol.

:::::::

La semana paso rápidamente, todas se habían apersonado en el pequeño departamento para mover las pocas pertenencias de la chica y llevarlas a una de las habitaciones del templo.

El abuelo le dio una cordial bienvenida y un breve recorrido por las zonas privadas del templo. Después de eso la dejo por su cuenta, cosa que sorprendió a la chica, ella esperaba que le encargaran alguna tarea o renta por la habitación. Pero aparentemente el abuelo creía en la historia de la pobre estudiante que trataba de salir adelante por medio de sus estudios.

En cuanto a las chicas, habían acordado reunirse al menos dos veces por semana para poder entrenar con ella, pero primero iban a reunirse con sus consejeros felinos, quienes no conocían a Mercury, aún.

Así que Ami decidió que ese fin de semana era la mejor oportunidad para preparar un hechizo mayor.

Minako veía el polvoso almacén con sorpresa, ese templo tenía mucho espacio disponible para estar en el centro de Tokio. Ami le había pedido que se reunieran ese día, pero obviamente ella esperaba otro tipo de cita, estar de pie en medio de un enorme almacén no entraba en su categoría de cita.

Ella estaba segura de que se trataba de algún asunto relacionado con las Senshi, no del lado oscuro de la vida de su pareja, ella nunca le dejaba saber mucho de esa vida.

La otra chica caminaba alrededor del almacén, dibujando círculos con un gis. Minako cargaba una caja con gises de colores y algo se removía en su memoria al ver los patrones dibujados en el suelo, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber de qué se trataba.

-Dime Pai, que estamos haciendo? – Minako preguntó esperando conseguir una respuesta clara de su amante

-Bien Airi – comenzó Ami – vamos a dibujar, necesito que me ayudes con algunos trazos

Minako parpadeo

-Y que voy a dibujar?

La chica de cabello azul sonrió levemente

-Este es un encantamiento más de tu área en aquel entonces, siendo la líder y todo eso, pero estoy muy segura que puedo acercarme bastante por mi cuenta. Necesito que lo dibujes porque tú sabes las especificaciones mejor que yo y no quiero desperdiciar energía por medio de un hechizo si simplemente puedo preguntártelo

Minako se concentro unos segundos, luego la respuesta apareció en su mente – estás tratando de hacer un Llamado!

Ami asintió

-Pero no recuerdas lo que Usagi-chan te contó de cuando tratamos de llamar a las guardianas! La única vez en que las invocamos sin estar en una situación de peligro Saturn casi nos mata con sus regaños!

Ami la ignoro y siguió dibujando – ya lo sé, pero si lo recuerdas bien la princesa en aquella ocasión fingió una llamada desesperada de ayuda, TÚ debes de recordar que hay una versión más política para ese llamado

Minako se acerco a ella. Pensándolo bien ella si recordaba esa "invitación"… pero era la primer ventaja con la que contaba en su relación… así que – ya la recuerdo… terminare el Llamado con una condición

Ami asintió – cual?

Ante el silencio prolongado de la rubia Ami volvió a presionar – y bien? Que es lo que quieres?

Pensativa Minako contestó – quiero tantas cosas que no sé cual pedir

Ami sonrió ante esta respuesta – típico, que te parece si lo piensas bien y cuando sepas que es lo que quieres me lo dices

Sabedora de que la peliazul mantendría su palabra Minako supo que había logrado un buen trato – bien entonces es hora de regresar al trabajo – y comenzó a dibujar.

Después de un rato el diagrama estaba completo y Ami estaba de pie en el centro. La chica respiro profundamente y luego enfoco su magia sobre las figuras dibujadas en el piso. Los trazos comenzaron a brillar y luego, de repente, Ami ya no estaba ahí.

:::::::

Sentí como me desplazaba y de repente estoy rodeada por una neblina blanca, densa y espesa. Inmediatamente lance un hechizo de reconocimiento a mi alrededor y rápidamente me sintonizo con todo lo que me rodea, me doy cuenta de que estoy en un lugar lleno de magia pura.

Me cuesta levantarme del piso. Eso dolió más de lo que podría haber creído. El hechizo dejó de funcionar, fue cancelado, y deje de recibir información acerca del lugar en el que me encontraba. Magia local. Así que extendí mis sentidos mundanos alrededor de mí, mientras internamente checaba si había recibido algún daño debido a mi imprudencia.

Mi chequeo me reporto que no había recibido ningún daño. Mis sentidos buscaban como deshacerse de la neblina que me rodeaba.

Parecía una pared blanca flotante… que bloqueaba mi visión.

Silencio absoluto. Podía escuchar mi elaborada respiración, era algo tan tranquilo que hasta los latidos de mi corazón podían escucharse.

Ningún olor, excepto aquellos que despedía mi ropa.

La neblina no causaba ningún efecto en mi piel, me sentía como si estuviera parada en un gran vacío… sin calor o frío.

Maldije en voz queda, pero el eco intensifica mis palabras aquí. Había convocado a Pluto ante mi presencia no lo opuesto!

Respiro profundamente para tratar de centrarme, debo dejar ir mis emociones y extender mi conciencia primitiva, algo que va más allá de mis sentidos y mi magia, hacía el vacío que me rodea.

Finalmente lo encuentro, hay algo ahí… detrás de mí… hacia la izquierda. Cuarenta o cincuenta metros de distancia.

Lentamente me doy vuelta, hasta que estoy de frente a la presencia que alcanzo a sentir, y comienzo a caminar. Mantengo mi conciencia primitiva abierta, sabiendo que incluso donde estoy podría estar en peligro.

Estoy cerca, como a cinco metros de distancia, y comienzo a ver una sombra en la niebla. Me acerco cada vez más y de pronto estoy ante dos enormes columnas y me doy cuenta de que estoy en las Puertas del Tiempo.

Por primera vez desde que llegue a este lugar escucho un sonido que no proviene de mí. Pasos, a mis espaldas… acercándose. Sigo en mi lugar, confiando en que esos pasos le pertenecen a la persona con la que busco hablar.

Los pasos se detienen, como a tres metros detrás de mí, y escucho su voz:

-Tan poderosa pero tan débil, tan joven y aún así tan vieja

Rode mis ojos y le conteste por encima de mi hombro, sin voltear a verla – no vine en busca de ningún oxímoron, sin importar que tan ciertos o falsos estos puedan ser

Su risa es agradable y fuerte – No, supongo que no vienes a eso. Preguntas tú tienes, y tú crees que respuestas es lo que yo poseo

-Tú tienes respuestas – le contesto siguiendo su juego – solo que tal vez no para mis preguntas

Hay una pausa, y puedo sentir algo en el aire, casi como si ella estuviera conteniendo una sonrisa. De alguna manera me recordó a Chronos, él tenía esa costumbre. Sonreí ante la ironía y me volteo para verla de frente por primera vez en esta vida.

Vestida con el fuku de su planeta protector, ella está de pie ante mí, sostiene su staff firmemente en su mano derecha sin apoyarse por completo en el. Su piel bronceada, color canela, cabello color esmeralda atado con una coleta que le llega a su baja espalda. Veo su cara y sus grandes ojos de color granate me recuerdan una vez más a Chronos.

Debo sacarme a ese hombre de la cabeza, definitivamente.

Ella golpea el suelo con su staff una vez, y un ruido seco y hueco se escucha por todo el lugar haciendo que la niebla se disipe y podamos vernos de manera más clara. Al mismo tiempo una corriente de energía recorre mi cuerpo y me doy cuenta de que acabo de ser "escaneada"… una gran demostración de poder, debo reconocer.

-Así que – comienzo – que preguntas mías tú vas a contestar?

-Que tienes en mente Pai? – Mi sonrisa se amplia, ella se rehúsa a continuar con su pequeño juego

-En este momento? Muchas cosas… - me detengo un momento, hay una cosa… - tú puedes ver el futuro? O solo vez las probabilidades de las cosas que pueden pasar?

Su sonrisa se apaga un poco – probabilidades. Muchas, muchas probabilidades, unas son fuertes, lo suficientemente fuertes como para permitir viajar hacia ellas, como lo hice con Usagi del futuro y la Usagi del presente con sus Senshi. Hay algunas… no tan probables – ella hace una mueca – y hay algunas en las que trabajo diligentemente para asegurarme de que NUNCA sucedan.

Frunzo mi ceño – así que tú fuerzas el futuro para que suceda?

Pluto me responde con una risa corta, muy seca – no, nadie puede forzar la corriente del tiempo a su voluntad. Para hacer algo así se tendría que corromper todo el significado de mi puesto. Yo solo… podo, por así decirlo. Hay ocasiones en las que hago cosas para ayudar a la corriente a seguir su curso, pero ha habido ocasiones en el pasado en las que lamento no haber hecho más para ayudar… para mejorar las cosas – ella cierra sus ojos, como si estuviera recordando.

Me contengo un momento, sus facciones claramente muestran dolor – estuvo mal que yo me haya acercado a Airi? Eso le causará a ella mas angustia en el futuro que lo que en realidad vale en este presente?

Los ojos de Pluto se abren de repente – QUÉ? – no puedo evitar el retroceder ante el tono y el volumen con el que me habla – Nunca! Nunca jamás digas que el amor y la esperanza no valen la pena, sin importar el dolor que puedan causar al partir. Que acaso Usagi no te ha enseñado nada? Yo lloró por el amor que he perdido antes de este tiempo, no por el amor que se ha desvanecido por la separación o la muerte.

Estoy demasiado impactada por su vehemencia – Así que así es – trato de sobreponerme – yo no dije "amor" o "esperanza". Yo solo pregunte por ella! Sé que voy a morir. Ese es un hecho que ella me dijo… y el tiempo le da la razón… cosa que yo no sabía – termino mirando fijamente a Pluto, retándola a que me contradiga.

La Senshi del tiempo calma sus nervios, pero no se da por vencida – no diré nada más acerca del tema entonces. Que otras preguntas tú tienes?

Suspiro, y recupero mi compostura – Tú misma, y Saturn. Porque se mantienen lejos de ella? Que no es su deber el protegerla?

-Tenemos nuestro deber con ella, pero también tenemos otras tareas – Pluto sonríe ligeramente, recuperando su humor anterior – que acaso no hemos acudido cuando ella nos llama?

Frunzo mi ceño y asiento – sí, pero solo cuando las llama. Que acaso no puedes ver tú cuando eres necesitada, y arribar en el momento preciso?

-Sí, la mayoría de las veces. Pero entonces, porque habría yo de mantenerme un paso adelante, cuando hay otras que pueden llenar este rol de la misma manera, sino es que mejor? Tú misma por ejemplo, cuando tú la salvaste

Gruño algo claramente incomoda – tú juegas con nosotras, nos usas como peones – me volteo hacia las Puertas del Tiempo y comienzo a estudiarlas – porqué no fuiste hacia el circulo? Porqué me trajiste hasta aquí?

-Es esa tú última pregunta? – puedo escuchar su suave sonrisa en su voz nuevamente – muy bien "aquí" el tiempo no tiene medida, pero "allá" el tiempo está atado por estrictas reglas y ataduras. Cuanto tiempo crees que ha transcurrido para Airi?

No había pensado en eso y trato de razonar su respuesta. Que no eran las Puertas del Tiempo el último pilar del tiempo?

Antes de que pueda preguntárselo siento como me desplazan de nuevo.

:::::::

Airi abre los ojos cuando el resplandor del hechizo desaparece. Pai sigue donde mismo. La rubia mira alrededor buscando alguna señal de al menos una de las Guardianas.

-Donde está ella? Sé que dibuje el Llamado correctamente. Ella no puede tardar tanto en responder a este hechizo… o si?

Pai levanta su mano para detenerla – está bien Airi, tú hiciste el Llamado de manera correcta, pero en lugar de venir aquí, ella eligió llevarme a mi ante ella

-Okay… - Airi ladeo su cabeza tratando de entender, cuando se dio cuenta de lo cansada que la chica de cabello azul se veía – hey! Vayamos a buscar algo de comer, no te ves muy bien que digamos

Pai solo asiente, y la pareja se aleja del almacén tomadas de la mano.

:::::::

Pluto continuaba de pie en medio de la niebla. La Hogosha había tocado un nervio y ella aún no estaba segura de haber recuperado su compostura.

Ella suspiro cuando una mano se poso en su hombro – lo siento Nanami. No quise…

-Shhh – le dijo la otra mujer – no debes sentirte mal… después de todo no ha pasado mucho tiempo… son cosas que están demasiado recientes, tienes todo el derecho

Pluto respiro profundamente y dejó ir el aire de manera lenta – así que… que piensas de ella?

Nanami sonrió – tú estabas en lo correcto, pero se te olvido una: Sabia, aún así tan ignorante

Sus suaves risas se escucharon a través de la espesa niebla


	11. Luna

**_CAPITULO 11_**

 ** _LUNA_**

Finalmente conocí a los dos Mau asesores de las Senshi. Al menos en esta vida, durante el Milenio de Plata nuestra relación era algo… complicada, por así decirlo. Pero aparentemente los dos consejeros no recordaban nada de esto… podría ser un nuevo inicio para todos.

-Como es que no te vas a unir al equipo de Scouts? – grito la gata negra sin siquiera dar lugar a las presentaciones – eres Sailor Mercury, debes ocupar tu puesto!

Quizá no

-Cálmate Luna – intervino el gato blanco – ella debe tener sus razones, no es así?

-No hay razones que valgan! Si reencarnaron en esta vida es porque deben cumplir con su misión! Es por eso que la reina les dio esta segunda oportunidad!

Si, la gata no ha cambiado… comienzo a recordar…

:::::::

Sailor Mercury regreso a la Luna en cuanto se entero del ataque a las Senshis Mayores, inmediatamente busco a la reina.

Luna la intercepto en uno de los pasillos, sin detener su paso la única Senshi sobreviviente se dirigió a la consejera

-Que dice la Reina acerca de esto?

Sin pensarlo un poco la gata contesto con su tono monótono y cargado de autoridad – Su Real Majestad dijo que lo ocurrido fue una gran tragedia para todos y que debemos tomar precauciones para que algo así no vuelva a suceder

Sailor Mercury reprime las ganas de patear a Luna hasta el final del pasillo, la Mau habla de la tragedia como si no fuera más que un concepto abstracto. Como persona cercana a la Reina, Mercury sabe que lo que Luna dijo fue una cruda abreviación de lo que debió haber sido un sentido discurso.

:::::::

-Disculpa? que es lo que crees que estás haciendo? – grita la gata en el primer día de entrenamiento de la princesa y detiene los ejercicios que esta realizaba

-Disculpa? Qué es lo que tú estás haciendo? – respondí con un grito

Debo admitir, de manera personal obvio, que la gata me impresiono levemente. La mayoría de la gente se acobardaba ante mis gritos, sin embargo la Mau se mantuvo firme ante mí.

Pero yo no estaba de humor para ser impresionada, después de unos minutos de más gritos la consejera abandono el salón de entrenamientos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Continúe con los ejercicios de la princesa muy satisfecha. Sé que no debí ser tan dura con ella… pero me sentí tan liberada… en mi camino de regreso me tope con Artemis… el me sonrío y guiño un ojo, aparentemente no fui la única en sentirse bien con el enfrentamiento.

:::::::

Debido a indicaciones de la Reina el entrenamiento de las nuevas Senshi termino antes de lo acostumbrado. Desafortunadamente esto se debía a que la Reina tenía planeado un Baile Real.

Sabía que estos bailes eran importantes, recibiríamos una delegación terrestre. Realmente odiaba tener que asistir a estos eventos. Así que decidí buscar a Airi para poder conversar con ella un poco antes de tener que irme a cambiar mi uniforme por un vestido de gala.

Sin embargo ya tengo un buen tiempo buscándola y no encuentro ningún rastro de ella.

-Donde están ellas? – escucho una molesta y conocida voz

-Cómo se supone que deba saberlo Luna? Porqué no te calmas un poco? No es como si se tratara del fin del universo – la voz de un hombre le responde

-Que me calme? Que me calme? Como quieres que me calme cuando la princesa y sus Senshi están desaparecidas?

Se escucha un gran suspiro – Como si ellas pudieran ir muy lejos, sabias?

-Todo esto es tú culpa Artemis! – oigo a la Mau culpar al otro gato… y no puedo evitar el levantar una ceja ante la aseveración de ella

-Y como se supone que soy responsable de esto? – pregunta tranquilamente Artemis

-Es debido a tu irresponsable comportamiento y tu influencia sobre Lady Airi… es por eso que la princesa ha comenzado a actuar como ella cada vez más!

-Tengo tanta influencia con Airi como tú la tienes con la Reina – explicó pacientemente Artemis – en serio Luna, cuando fue la última vez que tuviste algo de tiempo libre? Tú sabes, unas vacaciones?

Sin que ellos notaran mi presencia me aleje tranquilamente de los Mau. Nunca me gusto la actitud todo-poderosa que la gata negra le gustaba presumir y la única razón por la que no termino convertida en un buen par de guantes fue que era muy cercana a la Reina. Por lo que se escuchaba en los pasillos Artemis era una buena contraparte para la figura que ella se había formado. Aunque otra buena parte de los rumores decían que la consejera un buen día terminaría matando al gato blanco para después ser enviada a una institución mental

:::::::

Sacudí mi cabeza para detener esos recuerdos, en el presente la gata continuaba su acartonado discurso acerca de la lealtad y deber que tenia a las otras chicas medio dormidas

-Bien – levante la voz – creo que ya todas entendieron tu idea Luna, pero no tengo porque explicarme ante ti. La princesa sabe y acepta mis razones, mi juramento es hacia ella y con mi entrenamiento de Hogosha me ha bastado para mantenerla a salvo

Los rostros de todas reflejaban la sorpresa que sentían de que alguien se le enfrentara a la gata negra, solo Artemis se mantenía relajado en este momento.

-Pero no debe ser así!

-Pero así es! Entiéndelo – la interrumpí – y no tengo más que discutir contigo – dije para finalizar la reunión

-En eso te equivocas Ami-chan – hablo por primera vez Artemis – aún tenemos un asunto que tratar – y dirigiéndose a las demás – podrían darnos un poco de privacidad?

Todas se levantaron y comenzaron a salir, al acercarse Minako a la puerta Artemis la detuvo – Minako-chan, tú también acompáñanos por favor

Si, ya sabía acerca de que quería hablar

:::::::

-Bueno, debo decir que no estoy muy segura de esto Artemis – dijo Luna con tono inseguro, se encontraba recostada en las piernas de Usagi. La rubia se había quedado dormida en su silla, su tarea yacía a medio terminar sobre el escritorio enfrente de ella. Artemis había ido a visitarlas después de la reunión, esperando poder discutir entre ellos sobre la relación de Ami y Minako – y no me agrada el hecho de que no me hayas dicho nada antes

-No te lo dije antes porque no es nada de nuestra incumbencia – contestó Artemis lamiéndose una de sus patas, sentado en la cama de Usagi. El gato blanco estaba siendo inusualmente tranquilo y firme, lo que estaba perturbando a Luna – yo me di cuenta de ello porque Minako-chan habla dormida.

-Quieres decir que las chicas no saben acerca de esto?

-Abiertamente no creo… algunas sospechan pero hasta ahí. Por eso les pedí que se retiraran

-Las dos son Sailor Senshi, y Minako-chan se supone que es la líder de las guardianas de la Princesa, no crees que puede haber un conflicto de intereses en esa relación?

-No, no lo creo. Y si en esas estamos tú no dijiste nada acerca de la relación entre Haruka-kun y Michiru-san

-Eso es diferente – dijo Luna rápidamente – las Outer Senshi no son responsables directas de la seguridad de Usagi como lo son las Inner, además de que ellas dos no son mi responsabilidad

-Tampoco Minako-chan y Ami-chan lo son – le señalo el gato blanco – Minako-chan es mi responsabilidad y Ami-chan es libre de hacer lo que ella quiera… y yo digo que Minako-chan también

-Aún creo que debemos discutir acerca de eso – comenzó Luna mientras saltaba a la cama

-No, no lo creo – dijo Artemis de manera firme y sacudiendo su cabeza – no es asunto que te concierna. Confío en las dos y en lo que hacen, sin importar nada. Tú debes confiar en ellas también Luna. Esto es de las mejores cosas que le han pasado a Minako-chan en esta vida y yo la apoyo completamente

Luna suspiro y luego sonrió levemente - supongo que tienes razón Artemis. Minako-chan siempre ha sido un ejemplo para las demás Senshi… y Ami-chan… todas parecen confiar en ella y aceptar el hecho de que no se unirá al equipo de manera formal… creo que al menos debo concederle el beneficio de la duda

-Exacto – dijo Artemis y dio el tema por terminado

:::::::

Minako regresó a mi habitación del templo cuando ya todas se habían retirado

-Estas bien? – me pregunto

-Porqué no habría de estarlo? – sonreí acercándola a mí

-Yo no sé cómo se entero Artemis…

-Es tu guardián, es obvio que tiene que enterarse de todo – la interrumpí – al menos tuvo la gentileza de discutirlo en privado, Luna no hubiera dudado en exhibirnos

-Ella es…

-Todo un caso, no vale la pena discutirlo – la conduje hacia mi cama y me recosté a un lado de ella

-Artemis es lo más cercano que tengo a una figura paterna… no me gustaba el hecho de tener que ocultarle algo… en cierta forma esto fue algo liberador

-Es bueno que tengas en quien confiar

-Entonces no estás molesta? – se acorruco junto a mí

-No tengo por qué molestarme, vamos – la bese levemente – disfrutemos el poco tiempo que tenemos y dejemos a un lado esas pequeñeces

-Mi mamá cree que me quedaré con Makoto-chan

Mi sonrisa se amplía – mucho mejor aún

:::::::

Rei termino de hacer sus tareas, su abuelo se había retirado a meditar desde temprano así que decidió buscar a Ami para no tener que desayunar sola. Como usualmente lo hacia se encamino a la habitación de la chica y sin tocar abrió la puerta

-Buen día, te gustaría…

Las palabras murieron en su boca al encontrar a la peliazul en compañía de cierta rubia… en la misma cama… sin nada más que una sabana cubriéndolas.

La sacerdotisa se quedó congelada en la puerta, con los ojos abiertos como platos, fue Ami la que reacciono primero, jalando la sabana para que las cubriera un poco más se dirigió a ella – te importaría?

Sin decir ninguna palabra la pelinegra cerró la puerta y se encamino a la cocina.

:::::::

En la habitación Airi se cubría el rostro – tenía que ser mi suerte

-En algún momento tenían que enterarse…

-Pero no así Pai!

-Vamos… tenemos que ir a hablar con ella

:::::::

Rei estaba sentada en la mesa con una taza de café frente a ella… no la molestaba haber encontrado a una de sus amigas, quien hasta hace unos minutos ella podría haber jurado que era una chica tan obsesionada con los chicos tanto como Makoto, en brazos de una mujer… ni que esa mujer fuera la integrante más misteriosa del grupo de Senshi… el haberlas encontrado así le hacía pensar en cosas que ella trataba de evitar… suficiente tenía con ser una sacerdotisa sintoísta en entrenamiento que estudiaba en una escuela cristiana, encima tener una identidad secreta, salvar al mundo de manera regular y saber que en el futuro compartiría la responsabilidad de gobernar al mundo junto con la futura Reina como para todavía tener que lidiar con ese tipo de dudas… no Rei Hino definitivamente no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de pensamientos… y sin embargo a veces se preguntaba si…

La entrada de la pareja interrumpió sus pensamientos, Minako se veía preocupada mientras Ami… bueno la mayor parte del tiempo la chica era un misterio para ellas

-Siento que te hayas enterado así – comenzó la peliazul – debí habértelo dicho antes… perdón por haber abusado de tu hospitalidad

-N-no, no tienes por qué disculparte… en todo caso yo no debí haber entrado sin tocar… fue una falta de respeto por mi parte y…

-Rei-chan – la interrumpió Minako – de verdad siento no habértelo dicho antes… es solo que… bueno no sabía cómo decírtelo… a ti y a las otras… espero puedas perdonarme… perdonarnos

-No hay nada que perdonar – comenzó a recobrar su habitual seguridad – es solo que me sorprendí… es todo… teníamos nuestras sospechas, no lo voy a negar… pero de ahí a comprobarlo…

-Entonces…

-Me da gusto por ustedes… y yo les guardare el secreto hasta que estén preparadas para decirles a las demás

La rubia soltó un grito y se lanzo a abrazarla mientras Ami sonreía ante la escena.

:::::::

Es sorprendente para mí las ocasiones en las que pienso en Airi. En la escuela o en un día normal pienso en ella, pero no trato de contactarla. Sin embargo he descubierto que hay un momento en especial en el que siempre la contacto.

Siempre ha sido cuando estoy en una misión.

Como ahora que me encuentro en Abashiri, en Hokkaido.

El viento frio me azota mientras escalo por fuera del alto edificio, sin importarme a la altura en que me encuentro.

Cuando comencé a matar a las cabecillas de los Yakuza, los líderes principales corrieron a esconderse en todos los rincones de Japón, cada uno de ellos esperando que persiguiera a cualquier otro de sus compañeros, o que tal vez podría olvidarme de ellos si se alejaban lo suficiente de Tokio.

Ellos, por una parte, tenían razón. En este momento trabajo por sus rangos, de abajo hacia arriba de manera tranquila… pero sin detenerme. Uno de ellos reside en este edificio: Suichirou Tanaka.

Estoy por llegar a su piso, utilizando los balcones y ventanas como escalones, cuando decido contactar con Airi.

Sacudo mi cabeza al llenarme de pánico y preocupación, entonces ella me siente y la esperanza llena su pecho. Ellas están peleando, y el Daimon es poderoso. Mimete está ahí también, intocable, alimentando con más poder al monstruo.

Encierro mis emociones para no preocuparla más, pero Airi siente mi desconcierto. Casi puedo escuchar sus preguntas. Ella quiere saber donde estoy y porque no estoy con ellas en la batalla.

Me enfoco y le envío la respuesta _No puedo! Estoy en Abashiri!_ Siento de nuevo su pánico y de repente nuestra conexión es interrumpida.

Invoco mi magia, ahora sé que ella está bien, que fue Jupiter la que la salvo del ataque del Daimon por encontrarse distraída durante la pelea.

Maldigo al cielo y continúo escalando hasta mi objetivo. No hay nada que pueda hacer por ellas, no puedo teletransportarme. Entro al penthouse y corro directo a la habitación principal y de manera sencilla me deshago de los dos hombres que hacían guardia en la sala. Me rio al darme cuenta de que los otros guardias están sacando sus armas, me envuelvo con hechizos protectores y atravieso el lugar sin preocuparme por la seguridad de aquellos que se cruzan en mi camino.

:::::::

Venus grita al romperse su conexión con Pai, siente otro cuerpo chocando contra el suyo. Al abrir los ojos se da cuenta de que fue Jupiter es la que está sobre ella, también ve la ala del Daimon, con sus garras extendidas, donde su cabeza estaba antes.

-Gracias – ella dice tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz

-No me agradezcas todavía – grito Jupiter – donde está Ami-chan? Porqué ella no está aquí?

-Ella no puede! – contesta Venus rodando ambas hacia un lado y evitando otro ataque del montruo – ella está en Hokkaido!

-Qué? – gritan varias de las Senshi

-Demonios! – grita Uranus – que buena hora para ella de estar en una misión!

-Nosotras podemos hacerlo! – grita Moon – solo tenemos que trabajar juntas!

Todas ellas se prepararon mientras el Daimon gritaba "Nevermore" y se preparaba para una nueva ronda de ataques.

:::::::

Aprieto mis dientes mientras repaso la situación actual de la batalla de las Senshi. Estoy a punto de llegar hasta mi objetivo, pero estoy más preocupada por Airi… por mis amigas.

-Mierda! – maldigo en voz alta, no me puedo concentrar en mi misión. Yo debería estar con ellas. Trato de pensar… debe de haber alguna manera por la cual yo pueda llegar hasta ellas… teletransportarme… pero aún no tengo ese poder… a menos…

Solo puedo teletransportarme como Senshi.

Una Senshi que no puede ser leal a la Princesa.

Eso trae algo a mi memoria, algo que Chronos me enseño cuando hablábamos acerca de los contratos… de los compromisos de un Hogosha. Algo acerca de…

:::::::

-Considéralo como leyes. Las directivas de tu misión pueden ser priorizadas por número, por así decirlo, dale la mayor prioridad, el número uno al blanco mismo… o cualquier cosa que tu contratista quiera

-No siempre será la muerte de alguien?

-No… hay cosas perores que la muerte… eso también debes saberlo

-Y qué tal si el objetivo de tú misión compromete nuestra seguridad?

-Ah… tengo el concepto de un autor muy respetado al respecto. Él también buscaba la respuesta para esa pregunta, así que él creó una ley que va por encima de todas las leyes previas. Así que yo modifique de manera simple para que esa ley aplicara en nuestro caso. En cualquier caso en el que te encuentres en una situación en la que el contrato ponga en peligro tu vida o tus juramentos, puedes reemplazar el contrato, apelando a esa ley.

-Cómo es que se llama esa ley?

-Es la Ley Cero

:::::::

-Necesito una Ley Cero – digo en voz baja mientras busco debajo de mi playera y toco el símbolo de Mercury en mi cadera. Mi mente rápidamente se pone a trabajar, pero antes de que pueda crear un plan de acción, mi línea de información de la pelea de las Senshi me dice algo que no puedo creer… que no puede ser cierto.

Giro mi cabeza hacia el sur mientras me escucho gritar

-PRINCESA!

:::::::

Las Senshi lanzaban sus ataques, pero el Daimon alado los burlaba con facilidad e incluso se los regresaba.

La cruel risa de Mimete se escuchaba por toda el área, desesperando a las guerreras. Uranus logró ponerse en pie solo para ser enviada de nuevo al suelo por cortesía del Daimon. Ella vio desde esa posición como todas sus compañeras eran víctimas de los certeros ataques de la creatura.

Justo cuando todas parecían reponerse un poco y tomar una posición defensiva Mimete lanzo un paquete en medio de su formación, para que luego explotara.

La bomba no fue muy potente, pero la ola expansiva se encargo de enviar a las Scouts al suelo una vez más.

-Vamos Daimon! – llamó la bruja – deshazte de ellas ahora!

El ave-monstruo voló directo hacia Sailor Moon y la aprisiono con sus brazos.

Antes de que cualquiera de las Senshi pudiera reaccionar, el Daimon desplego sus alas con garras y con un grito de guerra las lanzó contra el cuello de Sailor Moon.


	12. Sailor Mercury

**_CAPITULO 12_**

 ** _SAILOR MERCURY_**

Mientras la creatura se preparaba para lanzar su golpe final, Sailor Moon veía con ojos aterrados a su alrededor. Escenas de su vida desfilaron ante sus ojos… habían subestimado a su enemigo y ahora ella tendría que pagar el precio.

Ella podía ver a las otras prepararse para lanzar sus ataques, o correr en su ayuda, pero sabía que ninguna de ellas llegaría a tiempo.

Llamar a las Senshis Guardianas tampoco era una opción… sería en vano… hasta Pluto necesitaría más tiempo para poder llegar, para prepararse.

Escucho el grito que lanzó el Daimon antes de descargar el golpe mortal.

Sailor Moon se estremeció al sentir que las lágrimas que antes corrían por sus mejillas ahora se habían convertido en pequeños cristales de hielo, sus lágrimas y el sudor formaban una delgada capa de hielo, su agitada respiración la veía en forma de vapor.

La temperatura había descendido tan rápido que el Daimon detuvo su golpe, cometiendo el último error de su existencia.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la fuente de ese frio, hacia una mujer vestida de un frío azul.

Sus pies y piernas estaban cubiertos por unas largas botas con tacón, de color blanco, que le llegaban a medio muslo, una falda larga, de color azul índigo, era sujeta con un grueso cinturón negro, la falda tenía una amplia apertura al frente que dejaba ver un leotardo negro cubriendo la figura de su portadora. Las orillas de la falda estaban rematadas por una línea de color plateado. La parte superior del traje era una armadura de una sola pieza, sin mangas, de color índigo y con intrincadas decoraciones en plata, como las de su marca. Guantes largos de color negro y hombreras que completaban la armadura. Las hombreras, de color azul marino, se unían en el pecho de la guerrera por medio de una piedra, un zafiro redondo, que estaba sobre una base de plata. De las mismas caía una capa, un poco más larga que la falda, de color azul. Sobre la frente de la guerrera se posaba su tiara de plata con otro zafiro en el centro. El rostro de la mujer estaba cubierto por un visor de color azul sobre sus ojos.

Las Senshi quedaron congeladas por un momento, solo había una persona que podría ser… pero no… ella…

Fríos ojos azules se dirigieron hacia el Daimon, luego voltearon hacia el dueño de la creatura. La bruja nerviosamente dio un paso hacia atrás, sin saber cómo lidiar con este nuevo enemigo.

Así que solo atino a gritar – Daimon! Mata a Sailor Moon!

La creatura se dispuso a reiniciar el golpe que había dejado pendiente. La mujer de azul no separo su vista de la bruja, solo se limito a levantar su mano en dirección del monstruo.

Un gran trozo de hielo surco por el aire y se dirigió al Daimon, atravesando su negro corazón.

Mimete vio como su creatura se disolvía y dirigió su atención a la mujer de hielo – ni una palabra? – se burló – sin cursis discursos de alguna aliada de las Senshi?

La mujer se impaciento – tú que eres tan ciega ante la verdad de la vida, cuál es tu último deseo?

Mimete se rió – quien eres tú monstruo? Mi maestro estará feliz de que me deshaga de ti – alzó su arma de manera amenazante.

Sailor Moon vio a la mujer de azul voltear su mirada hacia ella, con una pregunta en sus ojos. Moon trago saliva… y asintió levemente.

Mimete observo esta acción, pero no la comprendió ni tampoco le importo. La bruja jaló el gatillo y le disparo a la mujer de la capa, pero cuando el proyectil se acercaba peligrosamente ella lo evito y corrió hacia ella. La bruja intento golpearla con el arma, tratando de ganar espacio y tiempo, pero la mujer hábilmente se movió alrededor de ella y tacleo a la bruja en contra de la pared.

Mimete sintió algo increíblemente frio sobre su cuello, frio y endemoniadamente filoso – tú maestro me conocerá con el tiempo. Tú te encargaras de llevarte mi nombre a la otra vida – le susurro la otra mujer.

Mimete sintió la congelada hoja atravesar su cuello y como su propia sangre empapaba su cuerpo – yo soy Sailor Mercury… y tú te vas a ir a un frio infierno.

:::::::

Deje caer el cuerpo sin vida y limpio mi cuchillo con un hechizo de hielo. No he volteado a ver a las otras, pero sé que deben haber muchas más preguntas que antes. Escucho a una de ellas situarse detrás de mí… podría ser Sailor Moon, quizás venía a reprimirme por mi fallo.

-Pai?

Peor que Moon – si Airi? – podía escuchar incluso su respiración, ella se movía para acercarse más a mí. Qué había pasado con sus pasos?

Me sobresalto al sentir sus brazos enredándose alrededor de mi torso y encerrándome en un apretado abrazo por detrás. – Yo quiero… - ella comienza

-Lo sé – le digo. Me volteo y le devuelvo el abrazo. Las otras se acercan y nos rodean, esperan a que terminemos.

Dándome cuenta de esto suelto lentamente a Airi y me paro en frente de Sailor Moon. Me inclino frente a ella y… qué le digo? Qué puede ser apropiado?... – Serenity, yo Sailor Mercury, lamento el haberte fallado y no estar a tu lado cumpliendo con mi juramento… por favor perdóname

-Mercury… - Moon murmura suavemente. Respira profundamente – Pai… yo no tengo nada que disculparte… gracias por salvarme la vida – ella me abraza de repente de manera muy fuerte mientras me susurra al oído – Pai no vuelvas a pedirme una disculpa, nunca… sé el trabajo que te cuesta… me duele que hagas algo así.

Le regrese el abrazo de manera breve y retrocedí un paso. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, giro mi cabeza y es Uranus la que llama mi atención

-Te importaría darnos una explicación?

:::::::

El viejo sacerdote había terminado sus actividades por el día y de disponía a descansar en las habitaciones familiares del templo para dar por finalizado su día.

Al parecer no era el único que había pensado en eso.

Justo cuando terminaba de servirse una taza de té el sonido de varias personas caminando dentro de la vivienda llamó su atención.

Asomándose a la sala vio a su nieta acompañada de todas sus amigas. Era extraño puesto que ya era bastante tarde para que las chicas anduvieran por la calle.

Rei lo vio y se quedo congelada, sabía que su abuelo no permitiría que sus amigas se quedaran en un día de escuela… y que no le gustaba que anduviera fuera tan tarde.

Ami observo al viejo sacerdote, varias veces se había preguntado si el pequeño hombre conocía el secreto de su nieta… o el de ella. No había usado su hechizo de Pregunta/Respuesta por respeto. Pero ahora que se veía tan calmado ante la llegada de todas era un buen momento para intentarlo.

El hombre sonrió levemente cuando la peliazul no pudo obtener nada de él… le divertía el semblante de la chica. Volteo a ver a su nieta, quien seguía sin saber que decir

-Ah tenemos invitadas, debiste haberme dicho para tenerles algo preparado

-Abuelo… yo… - intento explicar Rei

-Está bien pequeña – sonrió ampliamente – solo mantengan la fiesta dentro de estas paredes… después de todo este es un templo respetable

Y sin esperar una respuesta se dirigió a su habitación.

:::::::

Sentadas alrededor de la habitación, con bebidas calientes frente a nosotras esperamos que alguien comience con las preguntas.

Minako se sienta a un lado mío y se recarga en mi hombro.

Sé que tienen muchas preguntas.

-Porqué te transformaste? – preguntó finalmente Rei

-Porque era la única manera de poder teletransportarme hasta donde estaban

-Puedes tú sola usar la teletransportación? – se sorprende Michiru

-Ahora sí – le contesto

-Nosotras lo hacemos pero sólo de forma grupal – me explica Minako

-Mi maestro Chronos podía hacerlo… yo creía que era parte de su entrenamiento… ahora… no lo sé – suspiró

-Porque tu uniforme es distinto al de nosotras, al de Sailor Moon? – interviene Makoto, cambiando radicalmente el tema

Recobro mi seguridad y comienzo a explicarles – es debido al contacto que tengo con mis poderes… la transformación va cambiando de acuerdo a como ustedes vayan creciendo en el uso y comprensión de su magia. La manera de desarrollar nuestros poderes ha sido muy diferente, ustedes han tomado un camino autónomo, no contaban con alguien que conociera su potencial, es por eso que aún tienen sus transformaciones básicas

-Es por eso que aún no tenemos nuestras armas – me interrumpe Haruka

-Las recuerdan? – me sorprendo

-No, Minako-chan nos conto acerca de ellas… pero no hemos podido convocarlas

Sonrió y asiento – denle un poco más de tiempo, ellas llegaran

-Cómo pudiste transformarte? – de nuevo Rei con la pregunta justa – Luna nunca te entrego una pluma transformadora

Me pare frente a todas y me levante la camisa mostrándoles mi marca – hasta hace poco yo pensaba que esto era mi marca como Hogosha, ahora sé que es mi pluma transformadora

-Cómo hiciste eso? – se sorprende la pelinegra acercándose a tocar el signo en mi cadera

-No lo sé, mi maestro fue el que se hizo cargo de esto… pero de nuevo dentro de un tiempo ustedes tampoco necesitaran una pluma transformadora, podrán transformarse con solo invocar el poder de su planeta.

-Se imaginan – dice Makoto – poder viajar sin tener que subirse a una horrible caja de metal?

-Tener armas para destruir más rápido a esos monstruos? – la secundo Haruka.

-Usar una capa como parte del uniforme – rio Minako.

Y así después de unos minutos todas las chicas discutían y reían de las ventajas que podían obtener si desarrollaban sus poderes. Las veía y no dejaban de sorprenderme.

Usagi de acerco a mí y me pregunto qué me pasaba.

La mire fijamente y una corta y amarga risa escapo de mis labios, Usagi me veía de manera curiosa

-Estuviste a punto de morir hoy… y en este momento están bromeando de cómo se verían en un nuevo uniforme… es demasiado raro

-Es la manera que tenemos para sobrellevar estas situaciones – me aclaró – tú lo dijiste antes… tenemos formaciones diferentes… tú nos llevas años de experiencia, nosotras solo somos un grupo de chicas intentando cumplir con un destino, que estamos aprendiendo sobre la marcha como usar este poder… cometemos errores, pero aprendemos de ellos y cuando tenemos la oportunidad tratamos de comportarnos como lo haría cualquier chica de nuestra edad… es la manera que tenemos para poder continuar en este camino

Asentí… tenía sentido lo que decía

-Pero ya es suficiente de esto – continuó – relájate y disfruta que el abuelo nos dejo quedarnos aquí y consiguió que nuestros padres nos dieran el día de mañana libre.

Y ella se reintegro a la plática mientras yo no pude más que sorprenderme ante este inusual grupo de chicas. Respiro profundamente y comienzo a relajarme, ya mañana me preocupare del porque no pude obtener nada del viejo sacerdote.

:::::::

Me desperté alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, todas nos habíamos quedado dormidas alrededor de la mesa en las más ridículas posiciones… Airi me abrazaba por la cintura y su cabeza estaba en mi pecho.

Me relaje e intente volver a dormir cuando sentí que algo me llamaba hacia afuera, con cuidado de no despertarla me escape de sus brazos y salí hacia el jardín.

Ahí sentado a un lado de un viejo cerezo estaba el abuelo… así que él me había llamado… bien era hora de aclarar quiénes éramos en realidad.

-En realidad yo sé quién eres Mercury – me sorprendió el hombre – tenía tiempo esperándote

-Cómo…

-Ven siéntate y no levantes mucho la voz… no queremos despertar a las señoritas que duermen dentro

Asentí levemente y me acomodé a un lado de él

-No te sorprenda lo que yo sé de ti… después de todo tenemos amigos en común…

Me sobresalte, acaso el viejo era un…

-No – me interrumpió de nuevo – no soy uno de los tuyos… pero he sido fiel colaborador desde hace mucho tiempo

-También eres una reencarnación? – esta vez si me dejo terminar

-Si… yo nací mucho antes que ustedes, al igual que muchos otros, para poder recibirlas y ayudarlas en esta vida

-Rei sabe…

-No… nunca creí que alguien tan cercano a mí podría llevar una responsabilidad más grande que la mía… aunque eso no impide que me sienta muy orgulloso de ello

-Entonces…

-En mi otra vida también fui sacerdote, guardián del fuego del planeta Marte, no en el sentido de una Senshi claro, nosotros servíamos a la familia real y a su Senshi. En reconocimiento a mi puesto fui enviado como embajador a la luna cuando Nae fue elegida como la siguiente Senshi de Fuego.

El viejo sonrío ante estos recuerdos

-Ahí fue donde entre en contacto con los tuyos… dos Senshis y uno de los asesores eran pertenecientes a la Hermandad de los Hogosha

-Dos? – me sorprendí, siempre creí que solo era yo la que representaba a los Hogosha entre las Senshi… quien era la otra… porqué no podía recordarlo?

-Así es… la Hermandad siempre ha "trabajado" de la mano con el Reino de la Luna, un reinado no se gana con solo sonrisas, sabes? – sonrió el abuelo de manera irónica – en fin ahora ellos están en esta vida preparando todo para que nuestra joven princesa finalmente cumpla su destino, solo que ha sucedido algo que no estaba contemplado

-La traición a la hermandad

-De nuevo aciertas joven Mercury… mucho me temo que una nueva misión te será impuesta

-Ya invoque una Ley Cero para poder ayudar a la princesa – replique – no creo poder invocar a otra para anular a mi contratista… aún estoy a la mitad de la tarea que se me encargo

-No debes preocuparte por eso… yo soy tu contratista y creo que esa tarea puede esperar un poco más

-Entonces…

-Por un tiempo las cosas estarán tranquilas por aquí, creo que será una buena oportunidad para visitar tu vieja ciudad… y averiguar qué está pasando con los traidores

-Pero…

-Tus viejos pasillos ya están aquí, creo que este fin de semana podría ser un buen momento para comenzar

Y sin dejarme contestar el hombre se levanto y entro de nuevo a la casa, me quede en ese lugar digiriendo la nueva información… de la identidad de la otra Hogosha solo tenía dos probabilidades, del otro… aún me faltaba mucho que recorrer para saber cuántos sospechosos tenía… me quede en ese lugar hasta que el amanecer llego.

:::::::

 _Algo me falta_ , pensó Minako mientras su mente peleaba por despertarse. Mirando alrededor vio a las otras Senshi desparramadas por la habitación y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Ver a su futura Reina ser casi asesinada, mientras ella no podía hacer nada por detenerlo, la había sacudido hasta las raíces. La oportuna llegada de Sailor Mercury había sido un rayo de esperanza para el futuro.

Y hablando de dicho personaje, Minako sabía que ella no se había dormido sin nada entre sus brazos. Dónde estaba Ami?

Se levanto con paso vacilante y miro alrededor de nuevo, tratando de encontrar a la chica de cabello azul. Alcanzó a escuchar sonidos de metal contra metal en el jardín, así que decidió salir a investigar afuera.

Ami estaba ahí, sentada en el pequeño porche, con una gran cantidad de piezas de metal alrededor de ella. Ella estaba tomando pieza por pieza y limpiándolas con un trapo lleno de aceite. Minako se sentó a un lado de las piezas y decidió disfrutar el día soleado. A lo lejos comenzó a escuchar a las otras despertando, algunas mucho más adoloridas que ella por la posición en la que habían dormido, una suave risa escapo de sus labios.

:::::::

Minako es hermosa, es toda una visión sentada en la orilla del porche con las ropas arrugadas después de haber dormido en ellas, pero sus ojos son brillantes y ella se funde en este pequeño refugio en medio del caos de la ciudad.

Sé que me estoy enamorando de ella.

O tal vez ya lo estoy, me he enamorado de ella y es solo hasta ahora que me estoy dando cuenta de ello.

No lo sé

Y pienso… creo que me gusta no saberlo, me doy cuenta de que no todas las preguntas deben ser contestadas instantáneamente. Por algunas respuestas vale la pena esperar.

-Te amo – le dije


	13. Mamá Vee

Primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza al actualizar la historia, el trabajo y la escuela tienden a secar mi imaginación, pero tengo unos días libres así que tratare de adelantarle un poco y poder subir otro capitulo esta semana, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, solo les pido un poco de paciencia

 ** _CAPITULO 13_**

 ** _MAMÁ VEE_**

Hoy conoceremos a Chiba Mamoru, el eterno amor de la Princesa por lo que he escuchado, tenía un tiempo fuera de la ciudad debido a sus estudios.

La Princesa había hablado de su regreso toda la semana, ya todas conocíamos los planes de la pareja para el fin de semana. Tenía diferentes lecturas de las otras respecto a este hombre.

A las dos chicas mayores no les simpatiza mucho el futuro Rey, porque? ni Minako me lo pudo explicar, simplemente así era.

Para Makoto él es el hermano que ella nunca tuvo, fin de la historia.

Rei… Rei tiene una relación cordial con el hombre, yo pensé que se debía a que Rei no confía en los hombres en general, pero Minako me explico que en un principio los dos habían salido… para las chicas oficialmente Chiba Mamoru había sido el primer novio de Rei. Sin importar como resultaron las cosas al final esa historia aún yacía entre ellos dos. Eso explicaba mucho.

Y para Minako… ella lo tolera, al menos hace a la Princesa feliz, fue lo que me dijo. Al parecer Venus tiene muy buena memoria.

De repente un hombre cercano a los veinte de tez blanca, cabello negro corto y ojos de color azul está parado frente a mí.

-Ami-chan! – grita mi Princesa colgada de su brazo – él es Mamo-chan!

Me inclino – un gusto conocerle Chiba-san

De manera atenta él me devuelve el saludo – igualmente Mizuno-san, he escuchado mucho acerca de ti en los últimos días

Y comienzo a recordar

:::::::

La Reina había decidido invitar a la Tierra al último baile, es por ello que ahora las Senshi en entrenamiento se encontraban escondidas cerca del puerto de aterrizaje, querían ver de cerca a los terrícolas.

-Se ven muy serios – decía Rion

-Podemos hacer apuestas para ver quien los hace perder su seriedad primero – reía Airi

-No deberíamos estar aquí – murmuraba Nae

-Tienes razón – las sorprendí – no es propio de las futuras defensoras estar espiando a las delegaciones invitadas al baile

Todas se levantaron rápidamente y se dirigieron al área de entrenamiento.

Todas menos una.

La Princesa veía fijamente a la última persona en descender de la nave, un joven apuesto vestido de negro, al igual que su cabello, que contrastaba con su piel.

:::::::

La Reina caminaba de un lado a otro en la Sala del Trono.

-Me mando llamar? – pregunte al entrar

-Ella se volvió a escapar – dijo sin detenerse – a pesar de mis advertencias lo volvió a hacer

Me incline ante ella – quien la acompaña esta vez?

-Rion y Airi – contesto rápidamente Luna mientras entraba a la sala

La Reina se detuvo un momento y miro fijamente a la felina, sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a mi – ellas hacen bien en no dejarla sola, mi hija es muy terca… por favor ve por ellas… sin que se entere nadie más, entendiste Luna?

:::::::

Los gritos se escuchaban por doquier, el ambiente olía a sangre y humo… corríamos hacia el bunker del palacio, la Reina ya estaba ahí… teníamos que llevar a la Princesa… Nae, Airi, Endimion y la Princesa corrían detrás de mí… estábamos cansados, llevábamos peleando mucho tiempo, teníamos que esforzarnos un poco más… estábamos tan cerca.

De repente Beryl acompañada por el Shitenou nos rodearon, nos dividimos para defendernos. Zoicite no me daba un respiro, me alejaba de la princesa.

Beryl atacó a la Princesa, Endimion interpuso su espada. Beryl acabo con el príncipe de la Tierra. Dejo el cuerpo tendido con la espada en su cuerpo y le dio la espalda.

La Princesa tomo la espada y la enterró en su cuerpo… el sacrificio de todas había sido en balde…

:::::::

Sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de esos recuerdos, mire fijamente al hombre frente a mí, él esperaba una respuesta – no es bueno creer todo lo que uno escucha Chiba-san – le respondí lo más cordial que pude mientras tomaba la mano de Minako.

Definitivamente Venus tiene muy buena memoria.

:::::::

Es viernes y yo comienzo a prepararme para mi viaje a Seattle. Tengo sentimientos encontrados respecto a esta misión… por un lado quiero ayudar a la Hermandad, quiero saber que le paso a Chronos… he tratado de contactarlo desde el encuentro con Black pero no he obtenido ningún resultado… aunque sé que cuando él no quiere ser localizado no hay manera de encontrarlo.

Por el otro lado me preocupa dejar a mis amigas… a mi Princesa, sacudo mi cabeza, si hay otros Hogosha relacionados con ellas entonces todo estará bien, además el viejo sacerdote me dijo que las cosas se calmarían por un tiempo.

El viejo… mi contratista… que otras cosas no me ha dicho?

La entrada de Minako interrumpe mis pensamientos

-Ya sé que es lo que quiero – me dice

La veo con cara de interrogación

-En el viejo almacén… tú dijiste que tendría lo que quisiera

Oh, ya recuerdo

-Quiero ir contigo

Mi semblante cambia y ella se da cuenta ya que no me deja contestarle

-Siempre has mantenido tu palabra así que no puedes decirme que no – dijo decidida

-Esto no es un juego – le dije de manera seria

-Cuando lo ha sido? – me sonríe

-Elige cualquier otra misión… cualquier otra cosa… esto no

-Es la mejor manera de conocerte, no le diré nada a nadie – insiste

-Me iré todo el fin de semana

-Mi mamá ya me dejo quedarme con Rei-chan para ayudarle en el templo

-La Princesa puede necesitarte

-Usagi-chan estará todo el fin con Mamoru-kun, ni siquiera va a recordar que existimos y en caso de emergencia él podrá hacerse cargo

-Y si no puede?

-Se te están acabando los pretextos… tienes que cumplir con tú palabra… quiero ir contigo – dijo de manera firme cruzando los brazos

La contemplo fijamente, me tienta la idea de dormirla y dejarla en mi habitación… ya de regreso podría lidiar con ella… es un buen plan… pero el abuelo decide conectarse conmigo y decirme que es una buena idea… Minako irá conmigo a Seattle.

:::::::

Rika Aino terminaba su reporte en la estación de policía, las cosas se habían calmado desde la aparición de la Hogosha.

Los Yakuza se encontraban escondidos en pequeñas ciudades del interior y las pandillas locales guardaban un bajo perfil.

El Comisionado no le había ordenado nada en especial después de haberle reportado el contacto que había hecho, solo que se mantuviera alerta, como si necesitara una orden para eso.

A nadie le había contado que el encuentro se había dado en su hogar… ni la edad o sexo del Hogosha… por eso le permitía a su hija pasar su tiempo libre en casa de sus amigas, no quería exponerla a que se encontrara con ella.

Aún no lograba entender cómo es que alguien tan joven tuviera esa responsabilidad tan grande… tal vez era un disfraz… o una broma… una retorcida broma de un asesino para poder cubrir su identidad… eso tenía que ser… ella se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que una jovencita de la edad de su hija fuera capaz de enfrentarse a los peligros a los que se exponía el Hogosha.

Si, la detective Aino fijo en su mente que Mercury no era más que un títere del verdadero asesino, con eso en mente se dispuso a retirarse a su casa. No tenía prisa, después de todo Minako ya debía estar en el templo, donde pasaría el fin de semana.

:::::::

Llegamos a Seattle, me preocupaba la reacción de Minako, después de todo era la primera vez que llevaría un acompañante y aún recuerdo cuando realmente sentí una teletransportación, pero ella estaba más decepcionada por lo simple que fue caminar de un pasillo a otro, al parecer la Sailor Transportación que ellas usan es algo más llamativo.

Caminamos hasta encontrar el camino que nos llevaría a mi antiguo hogar, yo guardaba la esperanza de entrar y encontrar a Chronos sentado frente a la ventana, dispuesto a burlarse por haber prestado oídos al rumor de su muerte.

Pero todo lo que encontré fue un departamento a oscuras y con una delgada capa de polvo sobre los muebles… Chronos jamás hubiera permitido eso.

Minako debió percibir mi humor, apretó mi mano y me jalo al interior con una sonrisa.

Era viernes por la noche y el clima estaba frio y lluvioso, ella me dejo en el centro de la habitación y se dispuso a encender la chimenea.

Camine hacia donde había sido mi habitación y continuaba justo como la deje, gire y me dirigí a la habitación de él… recuerdos de nuestra última noche me embargaron en cuanto puse un pie dentro de ella… no pude evitar sentirme mal por Minako.

Cerré la puerta y fui hasta la cocina, debía fijar un plan de acción

-Que haremos esta noche Cerebro? – pregunto Minako juguetonamente

La mire fijamente, de qué me estaba hablando?

Ella rio ante su propio chiste – debí suponer que no sabes a lo que me refiero, cual es el plan para hoy?

Había pensado en dirigirme directamente al viejo bar de Mamá Vee y comenzar desde ahí, rastrear los últimos movimientos de Black en la ciudad y saber cómo se había enterado de mi paradero… pero con Minako a mi lado todo esto me parecía muy complicado.

Ella continuaba mirándome fijamente, no podía dejarla a un lado así como así… además el viejo de seguro tenía un plan… por algo estaba ella aquí… tal vez no todas mis respuestas las encontraría aquí, pero al menos ella podría llevarse algunas, sacudí mi cabeza y sonreí

-Qué tal si comenzamos por salir a cenar? no creo que en este sitio encontremos algo útil.

:::::::

-Crees que fue buena idea enviar a esas dos solas?

-Ellas necesitan conocerse mejor en esta vida – sonrío el sacerdote – recuerdos de una vida anterior no son suficientes

-El ambiente en el que creció Ami-chan no es el más apropiado…

-Tampoco era apropiado que Minako-chan comenzara a pelear desde los trece años sola y nunca dijiste nada al respecto

El gato no pudo replicar nada ante la observación hecha por el hombre

-Cada una tiene un destino que cumplir – continuo el sacerdote – y el camino para llegar a él es muy diferente en cada una de ellas… unos más complicados que los otros… Minako-chan debe comprender el pasado de Ami-chan para poder acompañarla y guiarla en su presente, después de todo no podemos olvidar que la líder de las Senshi es Venus

:::::::

Dormimos en mi antigua habitación, el sábado por la mañana nos preparamos para recorrer la ciudad. Minako estaba sorprendida por el espacio del baño.

-Con razón te quejas de los baños en Japón – me decía sonriendo desde la bañera

Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde seguimos una ruta de turistas, el lenguaje no era un problema para ella y su cabello rubio se mezclaba muy bien aquí, además debido a la persistente lluvia constantemente nos cubríamos con una sombrilla.

Cuando regresamos al departamento yo ya contaba con un plan de acción: comenzaría con Mamá Vee.

Solo tenía que convencer a Minako de quedarse en el departamento… esa era la parte complicada.

Como era de esperarse se negó.

Así que ahora caminábamos juntas por los pasillos hacia el bar de Mamá Vee, ella llevaba su cabello recogido bajo una gorra y vestía de negro, igual que yo.

En cuanto llegamos a los pisos de cemento el ritmo de mis latidos aumento, recuerdos reprimidos saltaron… mi vida antes de Chronos… de verdad obtendría algo en ese lugar?

El olor a sudor mezclado con alcohol me regreso al presente, sentí como Minako se pegaba más a mí. Le sonreí para intentar calmarla y la tome de la mano.

Varias cabezas se giraron para poder observarnos mejor, las meseras se hicieron a un lado y, gradualmente, el silencio se hizo en el bar.

Esto es una tontería… de nuevo esos recuerdos… o mejor dicho un deja vu… cuando vi a Chronos por primera vez al bar había sucedido algo muy parecido.

Basta! No puedo estarme distrayendo con estúpidas memorias! Debo estar alerta, ahora más que nunca.

Mama Vee sale detrás de la barra y camina lentamente hacia mí mientras me llama por mi nombre

-Mercury! Sabía que algún día volverías por aquí!

Los años no habían sido buenos con ella, su figura era ahora mas rellena y cojeaba un poco al caminar, su cabellera aún era abundante pero algunas canas ya resaltaban entre sus rizos y su rostro se veía abotagado… el tono oscuro de tu piel ya no era un caoba llamativo… parecía el pálido fantasma de la persona que yo recordaba.

Una gran repulsión se apodero de mí… esa mujer se encargaba de corromper todo lo bueno que estaba a su alrededor… explotaba y vendía a las personas sin ningún remordimiento… nos trataba como animales… nos alimentaba con sobras y fingía estar preocupada por nosotros… todo con la finalidad de asegurar que regresáramos cada noche con ella… creyendo que teníamos un hogar… una familia.

Maldije por dentro y me mordí la lengua para poder controlarme, tenía que obtener información de esa mujer.

-Mamá Vee – le conteste cortés – tenía que venir a presentar mis respetos

-Entonces vas a tomar esta área? Black dijo que era lo que más querías… después de todo este es tu hogar

Ahogue una risa burlona… el sabor de mi sangre en la boca era intenso y apreté la mano de Minako… es bueno que ella tenga una gran resistencia al dolor.

-Son temas que me gustaría tratar en un lugar más privado Mamá Vee – le susurre

-Tienes razón Mercury, la emoción hace que me olvide de mis formas… vamos, vayamos a la oficina, o prefieres que te dé una habitación de una vez?

-La oficina bastará… aún tengo que detallar algunos asuntos con Black – Mamá Vee observaba a Minako tratando de adivinar quién era – ella viene con nosotras… es mi aprendiz – mentí

Mientras entrabamos al oscuro cuartucho al que Mamá Vee llamaba oficina ella me contestó – pensé que adoptarías a algún local… Black ha estado reclutando entre mis niños desde hace tiempo

Así que el traidor ha estado pervirtiendo a la Hermandad creando su propio ejército? Bien ya me encargare de ellos. Nos sentamos frente al escritorio.

-Aún no es mi zona Mamá Vee – continué con el juego – además alguien debe quedarse en el lugar en donde estoy

-Chronos nunca quiso decirnos donde te encontrabas… ni siquiera a esta pobre vieja que tanto se preocupa por ustedes – sonrió de manera maternal – tanto que los quiero…

Es la primera vez que habla de él, pero por sus comentarios anteriores ya sé que es una traidora, podría sacarle lo que necesito con un hechizo de Pregunta/Respuesta pero tal vez me convenga más seguirle la corriente un poco más, después de todo ella es mi madre, no?

-Estoy segura de que así es – la interrumpí – pero ahora debemos hablar de negocios

-Claro, claro! Sé que Black te ofreció este territorio, no sé qué otra cosa necesites?

-Black no me dijo quien más estará cerca, si hay alguien, aparte de él claro, con mayor rango y sobretodo – me incline sobre el escritorio – no me dijo ante cual central debía reportarme… necesito nuevas armas – termine recargándome en la silla nuevamente.

-La base de Quebec quedo inservible después de la primera limpieza – dijo tranquilamente – están construyendo otra por Ontario, en cuanto a las armas hay un artista local que nos está ayudando, puedo contactarte con él.

Asentí… podía dar por perdida toda América por lo que estaba escuchando, tendría que infiltrarme entonces.

-Pero dejemos de hablar de trabajo, vamos a acondicionarte una habitación e instalarte, puedo ponerte al tanto de los otros niños… la verdad no recuerdo hace cuanto tiempo nos dejaste… pero somos familia y esos lazos no se rompen tan fácil

Su voz continuo llenando la habitación, mi mente comenzó a divagar un poco… ella nunca duraba tanto con Chronos, sus interacciones eran cortas y muy espaciadas… porqué tantas atenciones? De seguro ni me recordaba. Entonces lo vi. Ella disimuladamente veía la hora en el reloj… era una trampa! Fui tan estúpida al creer que no estaban al tanto de la desaparición de Black.

Rápidamente lancé un hechizo de Pregunta/Respuesta y saque toda la información que necesitaba. Aún me quedaban cinco minutos antes de que los traidores llegaran.

Sonreí… era todo lo que necesitaba.

:::::::

Desde que llegamos a Seattle todo ha sido muy extraño… primero el viaje, la verdad esperaba algo más que caminar de un lado a otro… aunque pensándolo bien nunca había visto esa puerta en el salón del fuego sagrado… tendré que preguntarle a Rei-chan.

Segundo, en cuanto llegamos a donde era la casa de Ami ella se congelo… la veía desconcertada… como perdida, algo muy raro en ella. Parecía que quería decirme algo… pero en lugar de eso me llevo a cenar.

La mañana siguiente pensé que andaríamos como espías buscando información acerca del enemigo, pero en lugar de eso me llevo a conocer la ciudad, como si fuéramos turistas, no es que me queje pero la verdad no esperaba eso.

En la tarde fue cuando comenzaron los problemas, ella quería comenzar con su misión y que yo la esperara en el departamento, como si fuera a ceder en eso… acompañarla en su misión había sido el trato y ahora quería dejarme fuera.

Fue así como terminamos en este sucio bar que apestaba… no quiero ni imaginarme a lo que apestaba... me acerque a ella tratando de tranquilizarme… ella nunca dejaría que me pasara nada… sintiendo mis nervios ella me tomo de la mano y me sonrió… ahora estoy segura, no me pasará nada… un silencio se apodero del lugar cuando descubrieron nuestra presencia y una vieja mujer de color salió a nuestro encuentro… cual sería mi sorpresa al escuchar a Ami llamarla mamá.

Después en el agujero que la mujer llamaba oficina la mujer comenzó a hablar de la nueva zona de Ami y las actividades del tal Black… me perdí de la plática… no podía dejar de preguntarme cual era la relación de Ami con esta mujer? No hay parecido físico, la mujer parecía todo menos una figura maternal, sus palabras amables parecían algo forzadas… algo no cuadraba en todo esto.

De repente Ami sonríe, una sonrisa algo torcida que aparece en su rostro cuando al fin comprende algo, me prepare para reaccionar. La mujer seguía hablando… qué acaso no veía el peligro que tenía enfrente?

Como por arte de magia un cuchillo aparece en la mano de Ami y en menos de un segundo ya está de pie tomando a la mujer del cuello, rápidamente me coloque en la puerta, bloqueando la única entrada al lugar.


	14. Trampa

**_CAPITULO 14_**

 ** _TRAMPA_**

-Me tendiste una trampa – dijo la peliazul con los dientes apretados

-Creíste que no sabíamos acerca de la desaparición de Black? – se burlo Mamá Vee – te esperábamos antes, nos diste tiempo de prepararnos

-Porqué?

-Es necesario implementar un nuevo orden, los tiempos cambian, las personas cambian, porqué mantenernos en las sombras si podemos tomar lo que nos corresponde? Si podemos tomar las riendas del lugar

-Tú no formas parte de la hermandad

-Pero si de este Nuevo Orden! Estoy harta de estar escondida en este agujero rodeada de mierda!

La Hogosha sonrió – cada quien está donde merece estar – y golpeo con su puño el rostro a la mujer, quien cayó de espaldas detrás del escritorio – y me asegurare que jamás dejes esta pocilga.

Después de esto se encamino hasta su pareja sacando un arma, le quito el seguro y se la puso en las manos – es automática, tan solo apunta y aprieta el gatillo, no te preocupes, yo te cubriré

La rubia asintió y apretó la pistola entre sus manos.

Ami lanzo un hechizo de protección sobre las dos y abrió la puerta.

Como esperaba fueron recibidas por una lluvia de balas, al menos diez tiradores estaban diseminados en el bar, Minako no dudo ni por un segundo y comenzó a disparar el arma mientras Ami invocaba uno de sus ataques

-Cold Snap

El rápido descenso de la temperatura hizo que el tiroteo se detuviera por unos instantes, mismo que la peliazul aprovecho para encaminar a su pareja hacia las habitaciones, cuando los disparos se reiniciaron pido ubicar a al menos tres de los atacantes.

-Ve hacia el pasillo por el que entramos, toma – le entrego otra pistola – iré por ellos, tú continua disparando para entretenerlos

-Podría transformarme para ayudarte y…

-No! – la interrumpió – no quiero que nadie te ubique aquí, escóndete bien yo me hago cargo de todo - no le dio oportunidad de que le contestara y volvió al bar.

Lo primero que la Hogosha hizo fue lanzar uno de los cuchillos que siempre cargaba bajo su manga hacia el final de la barra, donde un hombre cayó con la garganta atravesada por el arma.

Acto seguido uso la barra como escalón para saltar al segundo piso donde con otro cuchillo se hizo cargo de los dos que estaban ahí.

Las balas continuaban silbando alrededor de ella, repelidas por el hechizo de la peliazul, sacó un tercer cuchillo de sus pantalones y brincó en dirección a la entrada del local donde estaba un cuarto atacante.

De un rápido movimiento se deshizo de él y se cubrió entre las mesas para buscar a los otros tiradores. Minako continuaba disparando impidiendo que se acercaran a esa puerta. Llevaba en la mano derecha el cuchillo aún cubierto de la sangre de su ultimo enemigo… esto estaba resultando demasiado sencillo… faltaban seis individuos que no se movían del mismo lugar… al parecer la trampa apenas comenzaba o es que la habían subestimado.

Escaneo el lugar y sus sospechas se confirmaron, apenas era la primera fase de la trampa, lanzó nuevamente el cuchillo y el quinto hombre cayó. Ahora sacó una pistola y disparo continuamente mientras corría hacia los pasillos.

::::::

Minako disparaba como le habían dicho, pero tratando de evitar los lugares donde su pareja podría estar.

Concentrada en este hecho nunca escucho los pasos detrás de ella. Tan solo vio como los pasillos comenzaban a llenarse de una espesa niebla.

::::::

Los tres hombres se acercaban a la rubia que disparaba hacia el local, esperaban que Mercury llegara sola pero la chica que la acompañaba era una novata así que no se preocuparon por ella, ahora les podía servir de ventaja, era demasiado sencillo.

Uno de ellos estaba justo detrás de ella cuando todo alrededor se lleno de una espesa niebla

::::::

Así que de eso se trataba, pensó Ami, tres hombres estaban rodeando a Minako dentro de los pasillos, bueno ella se encargaría de dejarles muy claro que no debían subestimarla y mucho menos intentar lastimar a su pareja, invocó uno de sus ataques

-Shabon Spray

Una espesa niebla se desplego entre los pasillos causando sorpresa entre los atacantes lo que le permitió a la chica de cabello azul sacar del área de peligro a su pareja.

Uno de los hombres se adelanto un poco e invocando a sus poderes logro que una brisa se llevara la niebla, cuando recuperaron la visibilidad las dos chicas habían desaparecido.

::::::

Mercury llevo a Minako de regreso al bar, a un lado de la oficina de Mamá Vee, con señas le indico que no se moviera ni hiciera ningún ruido para después encaminarse a la barra.

El bar estaba en silencio, los gatilleros habían sido exterminados y los tres hombres se extendieron tratando de cubrir el área y no presentar un blanco fácil, demostrando que ellos no eran unos novatos.

De repente uno de ellos extendió sus manos y botellas, vasos y sillas salieron volando de su lugar estrellándose contra las paredes y entre ellos, creando una lluvia de vidrios.

Esto obligo a Mercury a salir de su escondite disparando rápidamente antes de desaparecer de nuevo entre las sombras.

Escaneo a sus contrincantes y supo que ellos eran la parte final de la trampa, tres hogoshas muy bien entrenados… de los principales traidores.

Mercury sonrió, sus poderes eran limitados: capacidad de invocar al viento, telequinesis y el último… el último era un agujero negro… no podía saber nada acerca de él…

Mercury sacudió su cabeza y trato de recordar porque no podía saber nada de este tipo… comenzó a recordar

::::::

-Hay diferentes magias para cada persona – decía Chronos – no todas caen dentro de la naturaleza como la tuya o la mía, algunas pueden ser habilidades o manipulaciones, hay algunos que hasta creen que sean del tipo paranormal… hay diferentes nombres y categorías pero varían de acuerdo a cada autor

-Entonces como reconocerlas? – preguntó una joven Mercury

-Solo debes estar consciente de que existen y que pueden combinarse, si buscas categorizarlas veras como se superponen… o puedes simplemente dividirlos entre poderes físicos y habilidades mentales… tú elige, pero debes tener en cuenta una habilidad en especial

-Y esa es?

-La habilidad de manipular o interactuar con los diferentes tipos de magia en sí mismos

-Eso que significa?

-Que hay personas que pueden magnificar, absorber, detectar e incluso anular tú magia

-Y que puedo hacer contra esas personas?

-No dependas solo de tu magia para poder cumplir con una misión, por eso es que nuestro entrenamiento es físico y mental.

::::::

En el sucio bar de Mamá Vee Mercury asintió ante estos recuerdos, ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Cubriéndose cuidadosamente avanzo hacia el "agujero negro" si no contaba con su magia era probable que su escudo contra las balas no funcionara.

La lluvia de objetos persistía a su alrededor, podía deducir que era un trabajo conjunto debido a la magia de los otros tipos, y al parecer se encontraban concentrados en su tarea.

Comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo, era el camino más sencillo, cuando se encontraba a escasos metros de su objetivo este giro y alcanzo a verla, ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo mientras saltaban en direcciones opuestas.

Perdido el factor sorpresa los otros dos hombres dirigieron sus armas hacia el lugar al parecer se había ocultado la chica.

Eso le dio oportunidad a Mercury de rodearlos rápidamente y situarse detrás del que manipulaba el viento. De un seco movimiento atravesó su cuchillo por la espalda del hombre y lo dejo caer para ocultarse de nuevo.

Esto tuvo dos efectos: primero una andanada de balas desintegro el lugar donde había estado parada minutos antes; y segundo los objetos que volaban alrededor perdieron fuerza, ya no estaba el viento que los impulsaba.

Desesperado el telequinesico dejo caer los objetos pequeños y arrastro las grandes mesas por todo el local, tratando de desaparecer cualquier espacio en el que su enemigo pudiera ocultarse.

Nunca llego a ver qué Mercury se había afianzado entre las maderas del techo y se preparaba para caer sobre él.

Nuevamente Mercury elimino a su rival con una sola cuchillada y salto para esconderse.

El único sobreviviente se paro en medio de lo que quedaba del local y gritó

-Sal de tu escondite perra! Sin tu poderes no eres nada! Yo me encargare de deshacerme de la basura como tú y edificar este Nuevo Orden! Ríndete! Ratas como tú no tienen espacio con nosotros!

Una fría risa fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

No podía fijar un punto de origen.

Parecía que el sonido simplemente lo envolvía.

-Dices que sin mi magia no soy nada y sin embargo eres tú el que está rodeado por los cuerpos de sus aliados

El hombre comenzó a disparar hacia la segunda planta del bar, girando para no dejar ningún espacio.

-Estas desesperado, no es así? – preguntó Mercury de manera burlona – no es bueno depender solo de tu magia…

El hombre se detuvo tratando de ubicar a su enemigo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Ella se encontraba justo detrás de él.

-Que diría tu maestro de esto… Dark – le dijo ella de manera sombría – bueno… no creo que Black pueda decir mucho en estos momentos

-Cómo…

-Son demasiado predecibles… una vez que sus defensas caen son como un libro abierto para mi

La pequeña figura rodeo al hombre para quedar frente a él, este se sorprendió al ver la complexión de su oponente.

-Ya tengo todo lo que necesito de ti – murmuro ella

Pensando que tenía una oportunidad el Hogosha intento levantar su arma, para cuando acaricio el gatillo su cuello había sido cortado de lado a lado.

::::::

La habilidad de Ami con los cuchillos era temible, pensaba Minako al ver como se desarrollaba la escena frente a ella, en menos de una hora se había encargado de trece personas, sin recibir un solo rasguño.

Ella se acerco hasta donde estaba escondida

-Ya terminamos aquí – se inclino para ayudarla a salir – es hora de volver

Un gesto de sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, Mamá Vee estaba sobre ella con un cuchillo en mano.

El arma se enterró en su hombro derecho y con la otra mano empujo a la mujer, que cayó sentada contra la pared.

En menos de un minuto Minako estaba de pie, le quito el cuchillo y presiono sus manos tratando de cubrir la herida, de manera firme, pero suave, Ami la hizo a un lado y se acerco a la mujer de color.

Mamá Vee comenzó a reír de manera histérica al ver a la chica frente a ella

-Puedes matarme si quieres pero tú no llegaras muy lejos – dijo entre carcajadas

Mercury dirigió su vista al cuchillo y al momento comprendió las palabras de la mujer. Debía darse prisa por lo que se hinco frente a ella y extendió su mano izquierda

-Y yo te dije que me encargaría de que nunca abandones este chiquero – y de un rápido movimiento enterró sus dedos en los ojos de Mama Vee

::::::

Los gritos de la mujer nos acompañaron todo el camino de regreso a la casa de Ami, la herida no se veía muy importante y había dejado de sangrar, pero a medio camino ella comenzó a marearse y tener problemas para caminar.

Le ayude el resto del camino y en cuanto entramos se dejo caer a un lado, con voz entrecortada me indico que entrara a la otra habitación y buscara un baúl. Dentro del baúl había varias armas y un atado de piel, con él en la mano volví con ella.

Estaba demasiado pálida, de manera algo torpe extendí el contenido del atado y aplique los polvos que me indico.

El olor a carne quemada invadió la habitación. El cuchillo estaba envenenado, me dijo, al parecer Black se había encargado de difundir algunos secretos de la Hermandad.

La fiebre no tardo en aparecer y la lleve hasta su cuarto para que descansara. Al parecer estaba delirando porque comenzó a hablar con alguien que no estaba presente

-Debes estar decepcionado en este momento – comenzó – al parecer soy demasiado predecible

-Porqué no descansas? – intente calmarla

-Donde estas? – continuo – estoy segura que sabes lo que está pasando… deberías estar aquí… me gustaría que estuvieras aquí

Tal vez le hablaba a su maestro Chronos… sabíamos muy poco de él… sabíamos muy poco de Ami… este viaje me estaba resultando algo confuso…

-Aunque creo que te hubiera gustado lo que le hice a Mamá Vee – esta línea llamo mi atención – algo de justicia poética… creo – sonrío desvariando – sé que la mujer nunca te agrado… no sé porque trabajabas con ella… yo… ella era lo único que tenía… lo único que conocía… no tenía a donde más ir… hasta que me encontraste…

No me gusto como sonó eso, fruncí mi ceño y me acerque más para no perderme nada de lo que decía

-Eres el único que me comprende

Eso dolió

-Solo tú me conoces realmente

En serio? Entonces que hacía yo aquí?

-Aunque eso tampoco te importó mucho

Al parecer la relación alumno-maestro había trascendido… un corazón roto era lo que ella me ocultaba? Era yo un reemplazo? Aunque pensándolo bien también podría ser una carga del pasado… jamás debí haber venido

-Pero eso no importa ya verdad? – sonrío a punto de quedarse dormida, cosa que agradecí, no soportaría otra de sus confesiones – me gustaría que estuvieras aquí – de nuevo? – así podrías conocer a Minako – su sonrisa se amplio y mi corazón dio un pequeño brinco – a mi hermosa Minako… ella es única…

Y finalmente se durmió… no sabía que pensar… ella dijo Minako! No Airi, no Venus… Minako! en los últimos cinco minutos conocí más de Ami… de mi Ami no de Pai, no de Mercury… comprendí las diferencias entre ambas personas… lo que me había dicho era real… si me ama! … me acomode para dormir a su lado sin lastimarla… definitivamente este viaje valió la pena.

::::::

Desperté en mi antigua habitación con Minako a un lado… después de unos minutos recordé la noche anterior… después de todo fue bueno que me acompañara… podría haber muerto en esos pasillos… me confíe demasiado… Chronos estaría furioso conmigo… o decepcionado… no se que sería peor… bueno ya tendría oportunidad de redimirme… pero antes tenía que ver hasta donde llegaban los daños… hora de despertar a la rubia.

Sonrió al despertarse, buena señal

-Hola – le dije

-Veo que ya estas mejor – me contesto revisando mi hombro

-Gracias a mi linda enfermera – le tome de la barbilla para poder verla a los ojos – quería decirte… respecto a lo de ayer…

Ella puso un dedo sobre mis labios silenciándome

-No es necesario que me expliques nada – dijo con una amplia sonrisa que me sorprendió – es parte de lo que eres… confío en ti – y me beso de manera breve

Parpadee varias veces… de verdad no me iba a preguntar nada? No me iba a recriminar por lo que le hice a Mamá Vee?.

Ella se dio cuenta de mi incertidumbre e hizo por tranquilizarme

-Si tu quieres hablar acerca de lo que paso o quieres contarme algo hazlo… pero porque tú quieras hacerlo, no porque creas que debas hacerlo…

-No lo entiendo – musité

-Confío en ti – respondió simplemente

-Para una persona normal lo que hice está mal… lo que hago está mal… y tú lo has visto todo… todo está mal conmigo y sin embargo aquí estás conmigo… sigues conmigo… no lo entiendo

-No tienes porque hacerlo – me explico – yo entendí que es parte de lo que eres… y nadie más que nosotras necesita saberlo… así que deja de preocuparte… yo… te amo

La abrace como si fuera escapar en cualquier momento – lo haré… - le dije al oído – algún día podre sentarme contigo y decirte todo… solo necesito tiempo… es algo que… no sé… no sé cómo hacerlo

Ella me devolvió el abrazo

-Además te olvidas de algo – me separe para ver de que me hablaba – no soy una persona normal – dijo guiñándome un ojo

Ambas reímos ante este comentario y comenzamos a prepararnos para el regreso a casa.

::::::

Antes de partir me asegure de sellar la puerta de la casa de Chronos hacia los pasillos.

También revise su baúl y tome su rifle favorito junto con una ballesta que él mismo había diseñado y fabricado.

Ya no sentí ningún remordimiento al entrar a su cuarto… de alguna manera las palabras de Minako me habían liberado… después de todo fue bueno que me acompañara.

Después de verificar que no quedaba nada que comprometiera a la Hermandad o mi cubierta salimos hacia la playa y viendo por última vez lo que había sido mi hogar le prendí fuego.

::::::

Regresamos a Japón por la tarde, Minako se quedo dormida al instante… tal vez habían sido demasiadas emociones. Yo fui a buscar al abuelo, teníamos mucho que hablar.

Después de reportarle todo lo que le había sacado a Mamá Vee y a los traidores pudimos formarnos una idea de la verdadera situación en América; los informes que el hombre tenía nos mostraban que la base de Quebec no había sido destruida, solo abandonada para evitar mayores infiltraciones.

Lo que nos preocupaba era que habían estado reclutando gente de fuera y estaban revelando nuestros secretos

-Debo buscar a Chronos, a él lo escucharan

-Pero el Nuevo Orden ya se encargo de él…

-No! – lo interrumpí – yo no creo eso, es un rumor que inventaron para demostrar poder, estoy segura que él está oculto

-Tienes una idea de donde pudiera estar?

Negué con mi cabeza

-Entonces estarías perdiendo un tiempo valioso, si de verdad él sigue con vida regresara cuando lo juzgue necesario. Por lo pronto debes comenzar a deshacerte de los traidores, no podemos permitir que destruyan a la Hermandad… es de gran importancia para el futuro

-Pero no se por donde comenzar o que hacer…

-Regresa a América, rastrea desde allá a los iniciadores de este movimiento y reúne a los verdaderos Hogosha, debes advertirles acerca de lo que está pasando y tratar de organizarlos

-No creo que me hagan mucho caso, aún soy una novata… Chronos sería perfecto para guiarlos

-Debes olvidar a Chronos – intervino una tercera voz

Sorprendida veo al gato blanco entrar a la habitación tranquilamente

-Otro mediador entre las Senshi y los Hogosha supongo? – me dirigí al abuelo

-De hecho no – sonrió el hombre

Un resplandor cubrió al gato y se fue haciendo más grande hasta tomar la forma de un hombre delgado, de aproximadamente 1.75 de altura y largo cabello blanco, sus grandes ojos azules me miraron y sonriendo amablemente me contesto

-Artemis es la identidad que asumí como asesor de la corona, mi verdadera identidad es la de Artume, de la Hermandad de los Hogosha

Artume! El legendario arquero! Pero…

-Que no Artume había muerto? – no pude evitar el preguntar

-Solo me retire y deje que los demás corrieran lo rumores que más les apetecían… además deje mi arco donde algún Hogosha pudiera encontrarlo e hiciera el resto

-Sabias que lo llevarían a la Armería… sabias lo que pasaría

-Es por eso que trajiste la ballesta de Chronos?

Touché

-Crees que la figura de Artume bastará? – me pregunto el abuelo

-Dejaras tu puesto con las Senshi para iniciar esta búsqueda? – lo cuestione

-No – sonrío nuevamente – solo hace falta que haga unas cuantas apariciones y te nombre un par de veces para que puedas llevar a cabo tu trabajo

-No creo que eso sea suficiente

-El Maestro Vick se me ha adelantado bastante – explicó tranquilamente el albino

Palidecí al instante, Chronos le había pedido discreción… cómo confiar en una persona sin palabra?

-Fue un inocente comentario en realidad – comenzó a decir al ver mi cara – uno de los Hogosha de más renombre se jactaba de tener la marca más original… casi como una revelación… y el Maestro Vick comento que cierta novata había sido una verdadera sorpresa… la mayoría asumió que eras tú… ha habido pocas mujeres últimamente

-No entiendo cómo puede ayudarme ese comentario…

-Y es con eso que nos damos cuenta de que eres una novata – rió abiertamente – cuando pases por la base principal date una vuelta por la biblioteca, aún hay muchas cosas que debes aprender

Artemis… perdón Artume, acababa de llamarme ignorante?

-Pero dejemos eso para después, por ahora debemos planear tu nueva misión sin que vueles tu actual cubierta – intervino el abuelo

-Debo abandonar mi actual cubierta – aclare – no hay modo en que pueda asistir a la escuela si voy a rastrear a los traidores, terminaré por traerlos aquí

-Ami Mizuno no debe desaparecer todavía

-Mercury continuará protegiendo a la Princesa…

-Eso es algo que sabemos – me interrumpió de nuevo el hombre mayor – pero insisto en que tu cubierta aquí aún es necesaria… te servirá créeme

-Pero…

-Mañana que estés en clase te avisaran que tu abuela está enferma y llama por ti, eso nos dará una semana libre para que vuelvas a América, regresas unos días para evaluar la situación y crear un plan de acción, la siguiente semana ella fallecerá eso nos deja otros tantos días para que visites la base principal en Inglaterra, mientras arreglamos que yo sea tu tutor legal lo que nos permitirá cuidar la identidad de Ami Mizuno.

-Una vez que regreses de Inglaterra – habló Artume – ya tendremos contactados a varios Hogoshas y comenzaremos el contraataque

::::::

Los siguientes días a nuestro regreso de Seattle pasaron volando, sin oportunidad de hablar con Ami y con evasivas a mis amigas acerca del viaje.

Teníamos unas dos horas en el salón cuando Ami fue llamada a Dirección y ya no regreso, en el templo el abuelo nos comentó que la abuela de Ami estaba enferma y que ella se había ido a visitarla, que estaría fuera unos días.

Ya todas sabíamos que "la abuela" era parte de su cubierta así que debía ser algo relacionado con su trabajo. Esto nos puso en alerta a todas… no era de nuestra incumbencia pero aún así nos preocupaba, era la primera vez que su vida como Hogosha interfería directamente en su vida "civil", por así decirlo.

Respecto a las evasivas intenté explicarles que entre menos supiéramos mejor… pero ellas querían detalles: nombres, lugares, actividades… cosas que no podía decirles. Comprendo que ellas quieran conocerla mejor pero era ella la que debe abrirse con ellas, yo no puedo divulgar sus secretos… incluso ahora que sé cosas que ella no sabe que conozco.

Cuando regreso de "visitar a su abuela" se veía cansada y taciturna, apenas si tuvimos oportunidad de cruzar un par de palabras en la escuela, en el templo era lo mismo… nunca estaba en su habitación.

Días después la supuesta abuela falleció y ella volvió a desaparecer. Pero el enemigo que enfrentábamos no nos dio tiempo de tratar de investigar que estaba pasando.

Una nueva bruja apareció: Tellu; con sus Daimons de maceta nos estaba dando muchos problemas. No avanzábamos en nuestra investigación y a pesar de contar con dos Senshi más poderosas las peleas continuaban siendo difíciles.

Ami nos había comentado que necesitábamos entrenar pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de poner en práctica su idea; los entrenamientos de Luna eran solo físicos y los intentos que hacíamos nosotras no habían tenido mucho éxito.

Cuando ella volvió del "funeral de la abuela" tenía otro semblante, nos pidió una reunión y explico que tendría que marcharse por una temporada, pero que seguiría fiel a su juramento y protegería a la Princesa. Le dijo a Rei que el abuelo se había ofrecido a ser su tutor legal para que continuara con sus estudios y que ella había aceptado la propuesta.

Haruka le pregunto que pasaría con la identidad de Ami Mizuno y ella le contestó que no la abandonaría, que trataría de hacer presencia y encontrar la manera de cumplir con su nueva misión sin comprometer su cubierta. No nos dio más detalles de su misión, dijo que no podía hacerlo pero que era de vital importancia para nuestro futuro. Las chicas respetaron eso y no preguntaron más.

Me quede cuando todas se retiraron, tenía mis propias preguntas.

Ella se limitó a sonreírme y antes de que preguntara algo ella me dijo que se quedaría unos días más, debía firmar los papeles del abuelo y planear su siguiente expedición. Ella me pidió que me quedara con ella esos días.

::::::

El regreso de Ami-chan nos sorprendió a todas, aunque fuera unos días fue buena tenerla cerca, incluso dejo que le organizáramos una pequeña fiesta.

El abuelo se ofreció a adoptarla para que no tuviera problemas con la escuela, ahora bromeo con Rei-chan de que tiene una hermana y al parecer mayor que ella, ella finge que se molesta por el comentario, pero yo se que la idea de una hermana le emociona.

Los primeros días salía con nosotras de manera regular pero las últimas fechas se las paso encerrada en el estudio del abuelo la mayor parte del tiempo y en nuestras reuniones nos ponía a estudiar para los exámenes nacionales.

El único tiempo libre que se permitía lo pasaba con Minako-chan, lo que me parecía romántico pero las chicas no me dejaban expresarlo libremente, Haruka-kun volteaba los ojos y Michiru-san se limitaba a sonreír.

Cuando publicaron los resultados de los exámenes nacionales resulto que Ami-chan había salido en primer lugar, ahora todos la conocían y querían que les ayudara a estudiar; los maestros estaban felices por su desempeño y nosotras… nosotras estábamos confundidas… que no Ami-chan trataba de pasar desapercibida?

Cuando le pregunte esto ella sonrío y me dijo que era parte de su plan. Fuimos a los videojuegos a celebrar y esa tarde cuando regresamos al templo el abuelo la estaba esperando para decirle que la habían invitado a integrarse a una prestigiosa escuela del extranjero… ahora todo tiene sentido.

-No te preocupes Princesa – me dijo – mantendré mi palabra… siempre te estaré cuidando.


	15. Hogosha

Estoy de vuelta! una disculpa por la larga ausencia pero entre problemas personales, técnicos, laborales y de inspiración finalmente me pude sentar a actualizar esta historia. Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, por sus comentarios y favs de verdad me animan a esforzarme a escribir. Sin más aquí el nuevo capitulo.

 ** _CAPITULO 15_**

 ** _HOGOSHA_**

Han pasado un par de meses desde que Ami se fue, es extraño, no estuvo tanto tiempo con nosotras y aún así su ausencia nos afecta a todas… bueno más a Minako-chan… pero ella aparenta llevarla bien.

Los ataques de Tellu fueron intensos pero finalmente Sailor Moon se deshizo de ella, ahora es Viluy la que ha tomado su lugar y nos cuesta trabajo enfrentarla. Ella es muy analítica y cambia su estrategia cada vez que nos enfrentamos.

Debo reconocer que aún tenemos problemas en el campo de batalla, nuestros estilos son muy diferentes y aunque tratamos de acoplarnos, de ir al mismo ritmo esto no siempre funciona y termina en algunas discusiones.

Sé que esto entristece a nuestra princesa pero es algo que no podemos evitar; Mako-chan y yo somos demasiado volátiles, Rei-chan muy temperamental, Usagi-chan y Mamoru-kun muy pasivos, Michiru opta por seguirme el paso y Minako-chan, aunque es nuestra líder, se desespera y apresura las cosas.

No es que la este culpando, sé que ella se esfuerza más que nosotras pero… tenemos que aprender a trabajar en equipo, tal vez esta pequeña excursión que estamos planeando nos ayude a lograrlo. Es por eso que accedí a este paseo por las montañas.

::::::

Hace meses que no se ha reportado ninguna actividad del Hogosha, mi jefe está preocupado, los Yakuza están regresando para concretar las alianzas que se quedaron pendientes.

Nunca se me ocurrió que no teníamos manera de contactarlo, la chica ha desaparecido y yo he estado visitando los lugares donde tuvimos algún contacto y nada.

Esto es demasiado irreal, yo trabajo para las fuerzas del orden en donde la policía arresta a los malos no en una agencia rara donde vigilamos asesinos de viejas hermandades.

Aunque en una ciudad donde aparecen monstruos y tipos raros que son combatidos por un grupo de vigilantes que se hacen llamar las Sailor Scouts que visten unas faldas ridículamente cortas… tal vez nunca debimos dejar Inglaterra.

En fin… debo enfocarme en mi trabajo y saber el porqué de la desaparición del Hogosha… tal vez sea parte de su plan y yo preocupándome por nada… pero el jefe me está exigiendo resultados y por algún lado debo comenzar.

::::::

El viaje a las montañas resulto ser todo un fracaso, las chicas comenzaron a discutir por todo apenas llegaron y cuando finalmente pudieron calmarse para pasar la noche tuvieron que enfrentarse a su enemigo.

La pelea fue brutal pero lograron deshacerse de la creatura sin salir tan lastimadas; la buena noticia es que finalmente pudieron conseguir una buena pista sobre su enemigo.

El lugar donde atacó el daimon resultó ser un campamento organizado por el prestigioso colegio privado "Mugen" en el cual no había ningún profesor presente, dejando a sus estudiantes en una situación muy favorable para el enemigo.

Si las Scouts no hubieran estado cerca probablemente nadie se hubiera enterado del ataque. Esto resultaba muy sospechoso así que el grupo de heroínas se planteo investigar a este colegio en cuanto regresaran a la ciudad.

Este hallazgo aligero el ambiente y permitió que el resto del viaje fuera disfrutado por las amigas, quienes finalmente pudieron relajarse.

::::::

El Colegio Mugen estaba ofreciendo recorridos para mostrar sus instalaciones y poder atraer a más estudiantes, las chicas aprovecharon esta oportunidad para investigar la relación del colegio con su enemigo.

Yui Bidoh, una de las estudiantes más destacadas, es la que se encarga del tour por las instalaciones. Es una chica de cabello celeste muy pálido y ojos del mismo color, ella guía de manera automática al grupo por pasillos que parecen laberintos; pronto los estudiantes la siguen de manera adormilada.

Bidoh conduce al grupo hasta el sótano de las instalaciones para poder llevar a cabo la búsqueda de los talismanes.

Las Sailor Scouts se dan cuenta de la trampa y rápidamente se transforman y enfrentan a la guía que hace desaparecer su disfraz de estudiante y usa un brazalete electrónico para controlar a varios daimons que aparecen en el lugar.

-Sepárense rápido – grito Uranus – no debemos ser un blanco fácil

-Yo protegeré a Sailor Moon – indicó Venus – ustedes háganse cargo de las creaturas

La pelea estaba equilibrada a pesar de los números, los monstruos no eran poderosos y los ataques de las Scouts los minaban rápidamente.

Fue entonces que Viluy manipulo su brazalete y de unos paneles ocultos en la pared aparecieron grandes robots que doblaban en número a los daimons.

-Esto ya parece película de ciencia ficción – comentó Uranus

-Y una muy mala – sonrió Mars lanzando una de sus flechas en contra de las maquinas

El ataque no afecto en nada al robot, estos se acercaron a las scouts y comenzaron a lanzar potentes rayos de energía que no se comparaban en nada a los daimons

-Son muy fuertes – dijo Neptune

-Claro – sonrió Viluy – son mis propias creaciones, diseñados especialmente para repeler sus ataques, porqué creen que tuvimos las peleas previas?

-Te estabas entreteniendo con nosotros? – preguntó Jupiter

-Investigando – dijo con condescendencia la peliazul – debía preparar cuidadosamente mi misión, no como las estupidas de mis antecesoras. Soy una persona preparada

-Cuanta autosuficiencia – bufó Mars

-Pero basta de charla – la ignoro la villana usando su brazalete – es hora de que mis robots terminen con ustedes

Y con eso los robots se movieron de manera veloz en contra del grupo de guerreras, quienes se vieron en grandes aprietos para poder eludir sus ataques.

La batalla fue creciendo. Los ataques de las Scouts brillaban aquí y allá tratando de detener al batallón de robots, pero todo parecía indicar una pelea perdida para el grupo de heroínas.

-Hay demasiados de ellos – gritó Jupiter

-Donde está ella? – pregunto Uranus

-Rodeen a Sailor Moon – ordenó Venus

Neptune busco alrededor y la alcanzo a ver por encima de ellas, sentada entre las maquinas, concentrada en su brazalete.

-Debemos destruir su control, de otra manera no podremos con sus robots – grito por encima de los ruidos de la batalla

\- Supreme Thunder Dragon!

El orbe de rayos que envío Jupiter no conecto en nada, la chica había evadido el ataque

-Será mejor que guarden sus energias, las van a necesitar – rió siniestramente Viluy sin revelar el lugar en el que se encontraba

-Protejan a la Princesa – gritó de nuevo Venus al ver que las Scouts se separaban tratando de encontrarla

-Es hora de morir Sailor Moon!

Moon giro tratando de ubicar al enemigo pero solo alcanzo a ver el haz de luz que se dirigía a ella.

El ataque dirigido a la cabeza de Sailor Moon se impacto en el pecho de Sailor Venus.

Ella había actuado como escudo humano.

Venus comenzó a caer, pero nunca tocó el suelo.

Mercury apareció de la nada y el sotano de repente se tranformo en un congelador.

Fue ella la que evito la caida de Venus, ahora la cargaba delicadamente entre sus brazos.

Las Scouts que apenas estaban retrocediendo a sus posiciones originales para cubrir a Moon no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa.

Ami estaba frente a ellas, vistiendo de negro como era su costumbre. Solo que ahora llevaba una gabardina en lugar de capa, alrededor del cuello llevaba un pañuelo azul oscuro y sus manos las cubrían un par de guantes con los dedos al descubierto.

Giro y puso el cuerpo desfallecido de la rubia en brazos de Moon sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Viluy observaba entretenida la escena, ella esperaba eliminar a las Scouts fácilmente. Un grupo de chicas inexpertas y emocionales podrían ser exterminadas de manera sencilla. Pero las cosas no iban de acuerdo a sus cálculos.

Pero, claro, Viluy jamás entraría a un campo de batalla sin un plan B.

Los robots que rodeaban el lugar comenzaron a moverse y de los petos de su armadura salieron nuevas armas, las Scouts tomaron una pose defensiva alrededor de Moon, preparándose a repelerlos.

Mercury cerró sus ojos por un momento y una espada de hielo se formo en su mano. Helada, afilada y mortal… era la espada de Sailor Mercury, pero ella no se transformo. Ella no lo necesitaba.

Con rápidos y certeros movimientos terminó con la amenaza que las rodeaba.

Viluy parpadeo sorprendida.

-Vaya… que aliada tan poderosa tienen – sonrió – me gustas

Las dos mujeres se miraban fijamente, Viluy analizaba a su nuevo oponente.

-Creo que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes… solitarias, incomprendidas… tenemos un gran poder aquí sabes?

-Tú trabajas bajo las órdenes de alguien más – le recordó Mercury

-Definitivamente me gustas – remarco Viluy – tú a diferencia de estas – señalo de manera despectiva a las Sailors – entiendes la verdadera naturaleza del poder… y al igual que yo quieres más… más conocimientos, más fuerza y más poder. Eso te corroe por dentro, siempre lo ha hecho. Tú y yo somos iguales. Ellas son ordinarias, patéticas, débiles e inseguras. Tú no eres un soldado, tú eres una destructora. El fuego arde dentro de ti, siempre lo ha hecho. Aceptalo y sé fuerte…solo los fuertes merecemos vivir.

-No, te equivocas – respondió Mercury tranquilamente – la verdadera fuerza es mucho más que solo poder. Hay cosas más grandes en el universo que la fuerza bruta. La verdadera fuerza esta en defender tus creencias, proteger a quienes lo necesiten y luchar por convertirte en la persona que debes ser… tú jamás comprenderas esto, eres una simple marioneta en este juego. Simplemente no tienes el poder que crees, tu amo no te lo ha otorgado, solo has corrompido tu conocimiento. Eso que tú ofreces jamás me va a satisfacer y a ti solo te consumirá.

Avanzando un paso hacia ella continúo

-En el nombre de mi Princesa te ofrezco una oportunidad… renuncia. Tú jamás ganarás esta batalla. Así que vamos! Salvate ahora que tienes esta salida!

-Vaya si que somos arrogantes – se burló Viluy – yo no tengo amo, yo uso sus herramientas y llegado el momento seré yo quien gobierne este planeta. Pensé que eras más inteligente… el poder, la oscuridad… eso es lo que de verdad quieres, sabes como se siente ser como un dios… el poder sobre la vida y la muerte. Eso es lo que de verdad quieres. Poder y fuerza para hacer lo que tú quieras. No tienes porque negarte eso. Sientelo, abrazalo… ese verdadero poder que yace dentro de ti. Es por eso que estas aquí – se acerco a ella poniendo una mano en su brazo y el otro alrededor de su cintura – reclama tu destino, yo estaré a tu lado… podemos cambiar todo… podemos hacer cualquier cosa – dijo de manera seductora.

Las Scouts solo se limitaban a ver este intercambio, se habían convertido en mudos testigos de los hechos, no podían creer que Ami la dejase acercarse tanto a ella y con esa familiaridad.

-No – fue la seca respuesta

Viluy levanto el brazo en el que usaba el brazalete el cual se convirtió en un arma, dispuesta a dispararle a Mercury en el pecho.

La espada de hielo cortó el aire y choco contra el aparato cortándolo en dos y dejándo un rastro de sangre en la muñeca de su oponente.

Viluy se alejo unos pasos sosteniendo la herida

-Entonces te destruiré! – gritó

Crack

Mercury estaba a su lado en menos de un segundo sin la espada en su mano. Con su puño sintió como se quebraban los huesos de la chica.

El golpe había impactado en la quijada de Viluy, los siguientes golpes fracturaron la nariz, el parietal, arco infraorbitario, el hueso frontal, el cigomático y el lagrimal. Aparte de la cantidad de dientes que salieron de su lugar.

Mercury se obligo a detenerse. La mujer colapso sin sentido.

Mercury sentía la rapidez con la que latia su corazón, su sangre le gritaba por más, se sentía bien, esto hizo que ella sonriera y la levantara para continuar.

Repentinamente se detuvo, la mano temblorosa de su Princesa sobre su hombro la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El mundo dejo de ser rojo para tomar su color de nuevo. La princesa solo movió su cabeza de manera negativa. Ella solto a la chica sangrante y dirigió su mirada hacia sus camaradas.

Tomo a Venus entre sus brazos mientras la Princesa le daba una simple indicación

-Es hora de irnos a casa

Y en un parpadeo transporto al grupo hasta el templo

::::::

En el templo no intercambio palabras con nadie y se encamino hasta su cuarto.

Rei se encargo de acomodar en las habitaciones extras a sus amigas, después fue por un recipiente con agua y junto con unas gasas se dirigió al cuarto de Ami.

Cuando entro esta se encontraba revisando las heridas de Minako, quien continuaba inconsiente, se coloco a un lado de ella y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de su amiga.

-Gracias – murmuró la peliazul

-Sabes que nadie te juzga por lo que haces – respondió – es solo que nos tomaste por sorpresa

-Lo sé… es complicado de explicar…

-No es necesario que nos digas nada – la interrumpió – yo puedo hacerme cargo de ella – cambio de tema la sacerdotisa

-Me quedaré con ella, necesito pensar…

-Me encargaré de que no te molesten

Y sin decir nada más la pelinegra salió de la habitación.

::::::

Cerca de la madrugada Artume entro en la habitación, lo hizo en su forma de gato.

-Qué haces aquí Mercury? Creo que tienes mucho que hacer en la Hermandad – me reprende

-También tengo responsabilidades aquí – le contesto de mala gana

-La integridad de la Princesa no estaba en peligro – dice fríamente – no era necesaria tu presencia

-Y eso como lo sabes? – no levante la voz, Minako debía descansar además de que no necesitaba escuchar esto – la situación no estaba a su favor cuando llegue

-Pluto o Saturn podrían haber acudido

-Ellas esperan hasta el último momento…

-Pero cumplen con el cometido, tú tienes otras cosas en que ocuparte… pensé que te había quedado claro

-Conozco mis responsabilidades – habló con los dientes apretados – ellas necesitaban ayuda y yo…

-Tú deberías haberte marchado en cuanto te hiciste cargo del problema, porqué sigues aquí?

-Necesito meditar en algunas cosas

-Venus no es tu responsabilidad

-A que viene todo esto? – lo reto

-Comprendo tu vínculo con ella, pero tienes deberes y esto es algo que se repetirá muchas veces – ahora suaviza su voz – Venus es la líder de las Scouts, la guardaespaldas de la Princesa, su doble en caso de peligro… sabes todo eso y no puedes, ni debes, distraerte de tu misión cada vez que ella se encuentre en estas situaciones

Agacho mi cabeza y me siento a un lado de ella. La observo fijamente, sé que Artume tiene razón… pero aún así…

-Sé que te pedimos demasiado – se sento a un lado de mi pero su mirada estaba en Minako – pero ella es fuerte, dale la oportunidad de demostrártelo. Ella aprenderá a ser la líder que todos esperamos

Levanto mi cabeza… eso es! Ahora sé que es lo que tengo que hacer! Acaricio el cabello de Minako y le sonrio a Artume

\- Me iré en unas horas, hablare con el abuelo ya que estoy aquí… no tienes de que preocuparte cumpliré con mi misión

::::::

Al abuelo no pareció gustarle mucho mi plan, pero tampoco se opuso a él. Fue la segunda parte la que le llamó la atención.

Si bien él fue en un principio mi contratista al parecer la primer tarea se le había olvidado.

Y es por eso que ahora me encuentro aquí, en el departamento de las Aino

::::::

Me desperté con la sensación de que alguien me observaba, al sentarme en mi cama ví a la chica de cabello azul recargada en la ventana

-No acostumbras tocar? – intente bromear

-No hay pistola en esta ocasión? – me contesto

-De hecho… te esperaba – no pude evitar decirle

-Las cosas van a cambiar un poco – dijo la chica separándose de la ventana – las ratas están volviendo y es necesario reiniciar mi trabajo

-No creo que vengas a avisarme ni mucho menos a pedirme permiso

-De hecho vengo a decirte que ahora será otra persona la que hará el trabajo

-Qué? – me sorprendí

-Espera un nuevo contacto, esta persona te dira lo que debes decir a tus jefes y la manera de contactarse

-Pero…

-Y si yo fuera tú le permitiría a tu hija pasar más tiempo con sus amigas… va a haber algo de ruido y así estarás más tranquila

-Que quieres decir?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

Y sin decir más salió por la ventana, para cuando me asome ya no había rastro de ella.

::::::

Minako despertó y se sorprendió por la habitación en la que se encontraba. Lo último que recordaba era haber cubierto a Sailor Moon del ataque de Viluy… que había pasado?

Escucho la puerta abrirse e intento levantarse pensando que Ami era la que llegaba.

El rápido movimiento la mareo por lo que se dejó caer en las almohadas, en un instante Rei estaba sentada en la cama a un lado de ella.

-Mina-chan no debes hacer movimientos bruscos, recibiste un buen golpe ayer

-Pense que… olvidalo – contestó desanimadamente

-Ella se estuvo aquí toda la noche – murmuro la sacerdotisa

La mirada de la rubia se ilumino

-En serio?

-Si, ayer en la pelea apareció justo cuando caias por el ataque de la lunática esa… nunca la había visto tan molesta… si no hubiera sido por Usagi-chan ella todavía estaría golpeando a esa bruja

-Pero… en donde está?

Rei podía ver la incertidumbre en la mirada de su amiga, le dolia verla así. La tomo de la mano para darle animos

-Ella se tuvo que ir en la madrugada, no podía quedarse más… pero dijo que pronto tendríamos noticias de ella

Minako bajo su mirada, no quería que la viera llorar pero la situación estaba rebasando sus límites

-Pero no se separo de tú lado – intento Rei reconfortarla – no dejo que nadie se acercara a ti, se hizo cargo de tus curaciones y las únicas palabras que me dirigió fueron para indicarme que te cuidara

-Perfecto la única visita en meses y me la pase dormida… soy una estupida – dijo con tono amargo

-No debes decir eso…

-Y qué más puedo decir? Qué más puedo hacer? – grito la rubia dejando escapar algunas lagrimas – estoy harta de ser relegada… de llegar siempre en segundo lugar… siempre hay algo más importante antes que yo… siempre seré la segundona… y al final todos se van… no se porque esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente…

-No eres una segundona…

-Son los hechos Rei-chan, siempre todo gira arededor de alguien más… mi madre se preocupa más por su trabajo, los chicos siempre encontraban a alguien más, la Princesa siempre estará antes que nosotras… y Ami… ella tiene esta horrible profesión… y si no es una misión será la Princesa la que este en el número uno en su lista de prioridades… no es justo Rei-chan

Rei se recosto a un lado de ella y la abrazo, gesto muy raro en la sacerdotisa

-Sabes que tu madre trata de que la ciudad sea un lugar seguro para ti, por eso se esfuerza en su trabajo, de los chicos… bueno ellos son unos perdedores, no los necesitas… tienes a Ami-chan

Minako intento decir algo pero Rei puso un dedo sobre sus labios y continúo

-Usagi-chan detesta que la tratemos como princesa y le duele que tengamos que sacrificar tanto por ella, pero somos soldados… tenemos una gran responsabilidad sobre nosotras, pero no estamos solas para eso somos amigas, recuerdas?

Minako solo asintió sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga

-Si bien Ami-chan tiene todas estas responsabilidades estoy segura que ella no deja de pensar en ti. Y si lo ves bien te darás cuenta de que ayer ella no vino a salvar a la Princesa, ella vino por ti.

Guardo silencio unos momentos para dejar que las palabras se asentaran.

-Después de que tu tomaste el ataque dirigido a la Princesa las demás estábamos preparándonos para atacar pero ella no nos dio oportunidad, se hizo cargo de la situación… vaya hasta ignoro a Usagi-chan… ella solo se enfoco en castigar a esa bruja por lo que te hizo y cuidar de ti

-De verdad crees eso?

-No lo creo, se que fue así – sonrio la Miko – así que no debes preocuparte, ella siempre estará al pendiente tuyo, sin importar en que misión se encuentre – y sorpresivamente le dio un beso en la frente

-Gracias Rei-chan – y ya de un mejor humor le devolvió el abrazo y se acorruco con ella, por eso no vio la reacción de la pelinegra.


	16. Rei

Y porque es el cumpleaños de Ami Mizuno hoy publico este nuevo capitulo, asimismo aprovecho para comentarles que este capitulo va sin Beta Reader así que asumo los errores que pueda llevar esta actualización, aún así esta historia esta dedicada a Nadaoriginal-san por todo su apoyo, un abrazo hasta donde estés... sin entretenerlos más aquí la historia:

 ** _CAPITULO 16_**

 ** _REI_**

Thwack

La flecha dio en el blanco

Thwack

Rei se dispuso a preparar la siguiente flecha de manera tensa

Thwack

-Idiota

Thwack

-Esa tonta

Thwack

-Desesperante

Thwack

-Despistada

Thwack

-Dulce

Thwack

-Adorable

Thwack

-Hermosa

Thwack

-Inalcanzable

Thwack

Las flechas se acabaron y Rei dejo caer los hombros al mismo tiempo que un largo suspiro

-Eres una tonta Rei – siguió hablando sola – creo que mejorare mucho mi puntería si continuo haciendo esto – y camino para recoger las flechas, todas ellas blanco perfecto.

-Maldita sea – gruño al guardar su arco y volver al templo para darse una ducha.

De nuevo los pensamientos de Rei se dirigieron a cierta rubia de ojos azules cuyo nombre no era el de su Princesa. Si, Minako era una de sus mejores amigas. Si, la misma Minako que ya estaba en una relación. De nuevo ella estaba enamorada de una de sus amigas, ya no tenia caso negarlo. Tantas cosas ella había encarado y conquistado en su vida y en las previas… pero Minako era algo inalcanzable. Ella sabia que era una pelea que ya tenía perdida… que ni siquiera iba a hacer el intento por iniciarla.

-Cobarde – murmuró

La palabra se repitió en su cabeza con un tono mucho mas sombrio provocándole a la sacerdotisa un golpe a su orgullo tomando su autocontrol por un momento por lo que la chica golpeo repetidamente la pared con su puño, dándole una distracción de la tortura que su cabeza tenia dándole toda la mañana.

::::::

Haruka y Michiru fueron las primeras en llegar a los videojuegos, mientras Haruka se dirigió al fondo por unos refrescos Michiru se dirigió a la mesa de siempre dispuesta a esperar a sus amigas para discutir la ultima pelea.

Encontro el lugar ocupado por una Rei muy seria _demasiado seria_ pensó, apenas le iba a preguntar el motivo de su humor cuando sus ojos se posaron en la mano derecha de la chica

-Rei-chan que te sucedió! – le dijo al sentarse a su lado y tomar la mano antes de que la otra chica la retirara

Rei se maldijo por no haberse fijado en la llegada de su amiga… o por no haber hecho nada por cubrir su mano… de hecho ni se había preocupado de atenderla… la había dejado así todo el día como recordatorio de lo cobarde que era.

-No es nada – respondió de manera titubeante – un accidente en clases

-Y porqué no fuiste a la enfermería? – la miro fijamente

Rei muchas veces había pensado que su amiga compartía algunas de sus habilidades de psíquica, en esta ocasión sus sospechas se confirmaban y no se sentía comoda con eso. Parecía que Michiru ahora sabía todo con tan solo mirarla fijamente… y ella no estaba preparada para que las demás lo supieran.

Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de lo que sentía o de lo que pensaba en ese momento.

-No estas sola Rei-chan, tienes unas maravillosas amigas que siempre te respaldaran, no tienes porque castigarte así – cubrió cuidadosamente la mano – cuando te sientas lista para hablar estaremos ahí para ti – cuando la chica no hizo nada por contestar continuo – y si aún no sabes o descubres lo que pasa igual estaremos junto a ti

-Hey! – interrumpió Haruka – tratando de robarme a mi chica Rei-chan? – bromeo

-Parece que ultimamente es el tipo de chica que me atrae – contesto la pelinegra automáticamente.

Rei palideció al darse cuenta de la respuesta que había dado.

Michiru sonrio al comprender el significado de estas palabras

Y Haruka se quedo con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.

-Disculpen la tardanza – las distrajo la voz de Makoto – pero Usagi-chan nos entretuvo en unos aparadores

-No hay problema – sonrio Michiru ocultando la mano de Rei – pero si no les molesta tenemos algo que hacer – se levanto y la jalo con ella – podemos reunirnos después?

Las recién llegadas asintieron y se sentaron en la mesa

-Podemos vernos más tarde en el templo – sonrió Usagi – nos topamos al abuelo y nos dijo que había algo que quería decirnos

Haruka asintió y camino tras las otras dos chicas que iban saliendo.

::::::

En el auto, después de unos minutos de dar algunas vueltas Michiru decidió romper el silencio y se volteo hacia el asiento de atrás

-Cúal de las rubias?

Directo al tema, Rei suspiro… no tenia caso negar nada… sin despegar su vista de la ventana contesto

-Las dos…

-Las dos! – grito Haruka

Michiru le golpeo el brazo para hacerla callar y animo a Rei para que continuara

-Es decir… creo que siempre había tenido un crush con la Princesa… pero ahora creo que era porque era seguro

-Seguro?

-Si… ella… ella tiene un amor predestinado así que era imposible que ella tuviera ojos para nadie más, así que para mi eso era algo seguro – a medida de que iba a hablando le resultaba más sencillo comprender todo – podía seguir negando todo y mantener mis sentimientos bajo control porque no tendría caso hacer algo… nunca sería correspondida… era seguro

-Comprendo… y que fue lo que pasó?

-Una mañana descubri a Minako-chan y Ami-chan juntas… eso hizo que me cuestionara de nuevo… que… que viera a Minako-chan de manera distinta… y fue cuando me di cuenta de que por más que lo negara no podía seguir ocultándome…

-Ella sabe algo?

Solo Michiru sabía exactamente que preguntar sin hacerla sentir incomoda, cuanto agradeció eso

-Nadie sabe nada… apenas yo sé lo que esta pasando

-Qué haras al respecto? – pregunto ahora Haruka

-Nada, ella ya tiene pareja… y al parecer también tienen su historia al igual que ustedes… no puedo interferir ni competir contra eso…

Las dos mujeres mayores no preguntaron más, conocían el peso de esas palabras.

Y el silencio se impuso de nuevo en el auto

::::::

En el templo les esperaba otra sorpresa, el abuelo había decidido contratar una Miko, según él eran necesarias más manos y eso le daría más tiempo libre a su querida nieta, así que después de presentarles a Miu, una pelirroja veinteañera, alta y de vibrantes ojos verdes y tez blanca; las dejo solas para que se "conocieran mejor".

Las chicas solo podían pensar que con una persona más en el templo sus identidades corrian el riesgo de ser descubiertas, además de que para Rei el contratar a una Miko significaba que su desempeño en el templo dejaba mucho que desear… un golpe más para su ego ese día.

Pero cuando se quedaron a solas con la nueva Miko se llevaron una gran sorpresa, de ser una apacible chica de movimientos y voz suaves se convirtió frente a ellas en una mujer energica con las dotes de mando de un general.

-Pongan atención porque solo lo dire una vez Miu es el nombre de mi cubierta en Japón, en realidad mi nombre es Jo y estoy aquí para entrenarlas

Al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de las chicas sonrio y continuo

-Mercury me pidió que las preparara… qué nos les aviso?

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza

-No debería sorprenderme… en fin… me encargare de pulir sus habilidades como soldados, de líder en tu caso – señaló a Minako – y de disciplina – apuntó a las demás – porque por lo que me han dicho les hace falta.

Un coro de hey! se escucho en la sala

Si Rei se había sentido ofendida por la contratación de una Miko, Minako estaba furica por la presencia… no… por la imposición de esta mujer.

Cómo Ami le podía estar haciendo esto?

Se fue sin despedirse, ni una noticia de ella y ahora cuestionaba su liderazgo!

Venus no podía, ni debía, soportar algo así… y menos frente a sus amigas

-Gracias pero no – contesto de manera casual – no sé quien te creas o lo que te hayan dicho pero tus servicios aquí no son requeridos

La sorpresa de las otras iba en aumento, era bastante obvio que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible, porqué Minako se ponía en ese plan?

Antes de que Jo pudiera contestar entraron Luna y Artemis

-No se te está preguntando Minako-chan – dijo Artemis – sabemos que nos hace falta entrenar por lo que la ayuda de Jo-san es necesaria, así que todas ustedes harán lo que ella diga

-Pero…

-Y creo que esta por demás decir – la interrumpió Luna – que no queremos ningún problema con esto… su entrenamiento comenzará a partir de mañana – y con eso se dio por terminada la presentación.

::::::

Llevaban ya un par de semanas entrenando por las tardes con Jo, la primera semana había sido un infierno para ellas, no estaban acostumbradas al ritmo que la pelirroja les estaba imponiendo.

Poco a poco iban mejorando en el manejo de sus poderes, se enfocaban de manera más rápida, solo Minako parecía quedarse un poco atrás de las demás. Aparte del entrenamiento físico Jo les enseñaba diferentes técnicas, de acuerdo a sus elementos, pero a Minako se le sumaban otro tipo de ejercicios, la mayoría del tipo mental, cosa que terminaba por hacer enojar a la joven.

Precisamente esa tarde se encontraban frente a frente con un tablero de ajedrez entre ellas

-No le veo ningún sentido a esto – decía la rubia

-El aprendizaje del ajedrez presenta beneficios en todas las edades debido a que reúne características que favorecen el ejercicio de las aptitudes mentales: concentración de la atención, memoria asociativa, cognitiva, selectiva, visual, abstracción, razonamiento y coordinación – dijo de manera mecánica la pelirroja – además de que ayuda a desarrollar la empatía ya que es imprescindible considerar que hay un "otro" que realiza jugadas para comprender la estrategia del oponente y para anticiparse a sus acciones las cuales hay que observar para poder responder adecuadamente y así ganar la partida

-No olvides que también fomenta la capacidad organizativa y el equilibrio entre lo racional y lo emocional – intervino una tercera voz

Las dos mujeres en el tablero voltearon de manera sorprendida para encontrar a Mercury parada en la puerta de la habitación.

En lugar de portar sus tradicionales ropas negras en esta ocasión la peliazul usaba unos extraños pantalones sueltos de color blanco con unos botines blancos rematados con detalles dorados, una chaqueta negra de manga larga con cuello alto, un par de guantes cortos blancos, un cinto grueso blanco con detalles dorados y una armadura corta cubriendo sus hombros de igual color blanco con detalles dorados, terminando con una larga capa blanca con las orillas doradas.

Jo fue la primera en reaccionar hablando al levantarse

-Mercury que estas haciendo aquí? Es un día muy importante y….

-Ya lo se Jo – la corto la recién llegada – sé donde debo estar… ahora por favor danos algo de privacidad

El tono en el que fueron dichas las palabras no dejaba lugar para cuestionarlas por lo que la pelirroja abandono la habitación sin decir más

Mercury camino y tomo el lugar que acababa de ser abandonado quitándose los guantes, mientras Minako buscaba la manera de reaccionar ante la llegada de su pareja

Sorprendida por su llegada? Aliviada porque al fin la veía? Enojada por su abandono? Fúrica por la imposición de Jo? Asombrada por la ropa que llevaba? Curiosa por el saber acerca del día tan importante? Todas las emociones se mezclaban en su rostro

-Y es por esto que debes seguir practicando – rompió por fin el silencio Ami – muestras todas tus emociones, es fácil leerte, por eso no han llegado al poker

-Se supone que esto es un chiste para ti? – contestó molesta la rubia

-No, pero esperaba más de ti…

-Cómo voy a saber que es lo que esperas de mi si desapareces de buenas a primeras? y ni siquiera me consultas sobre mandar a una… fulana "para que nos entrene"! – se levantó enojada Minako

-No es solo lo que yo espere, sino lo que se espera de la líder de las Senshi… sabia que si te sugería una persona para entrenarlas te ibas a negar… además de que no tenía el tiempo como para tratar de convencerte y …

-Deja de hablarme como si fuera un asunto más del cual ocuparte! – gritó Minako interrumpiéndola – deja de hablarme como si le hablaras a una niñita!

-Entonces deja de comportarte como una – le contesto tranquilamente la otra mujer mientras se apoyaba en la mesa viendo el juego que se había quedado inconcluso – no tengo mucho tiempo así que no lo desperdiciemos…

-Es en serio? – se desesperó la rubia – después de meses de ausencia, de que te desaparesiste por completo, te presentas como si nada y vienes a exigirme que cumpla con tus deseos?

-No son mis deseos – la peliazul tomo la pieza de la reina entre sus dedos – son las necesidades del equipo… es lo que ella necesita

-Y nosotros como inútiles peones tenemos que cumplir con sus deseos? – respondió aún malhumorada caminando por el cuarto

-Tú no eres un peón – sonrio Ami sin separar la vista del tablero, dejó la reina en su lugar y tomo otra de las piezas – más bien eres un alfil, después de todo eres la líder de las Senshi

-Y eso te convierte a ti en… - Minako se paro frente a ella esperando a que terminara la frase

-Un peón… ese puesto me corresponde a mi – contestó sin soltar el alfil

Minako ladeo su cabeza tratando de comprender el verdadero significado de la frase, Ami se veía demasiado tranquila y pensativa… después de sus gritos y malhumor esperaba otra reacción. Esperaba que la oscura y fría Mercury le contestara… la confrontara… pero no, Ami continuaba frente a ella, jugando con las piezas del ajedrez, Qué estaba pasando? En qué pensaba?

Aprovechando su silencio Ami continúo

-Y como alfil te corresponde tomar tu puesto de oficial y ayudarla, guiarla

-No crees que me pides demasiado? – preguntó sentándose frente a ella – crees que un par de semanas bastaran para hacerme la líder que todos esperan?

-Tienes madera de líder – sonrió Ami mirándola finalmente – además no estas sola, te acompañan tus Torres y Caballos, tienes a los peones… Jo está tratando de ayudar aquí, pero debes comprender que otras cosas suceden a tu alrededor y les pueden afectar… es por ello que tienes que esforzarte un poco más… ella te necesita

Minako no contestó, pensaba en lo que le habían dicho y miraba fijamente el tablero que estaba en medio de ellas

-Son demasiadas cosas – dijo despúes de unos minutos – no creo poder llenar tus expectativas… o las de ella

Ami sonrio y recargo ambos brazos en la mesa – no son mis expectativas… y ella… ella realmente es una Inocente, no les pide nada, o lo ha hecho? – ante el silencio de la rubia continuo – lo único que te pido es que no te cierres ante las enseñanzas de Jo, inicialmente el plan es que fuera yo la que las entrenara… pero las circunstancias no nos ayudaron… ella es la mejor para ayudarlas… puedes hacerlo por mi?

-Apenas estoy asimilando todo esto de la princesa y Tokio de Cristal… de que soy la líder de las senshi y ahora sé que hay más detrás de todo esto, otras organizaciones más… humanas, por así decirlo, de las que tenemos que ocuparnos, no se si pueda hacerme cargo de todo eso…

-Para eso nos tienes a nosotros los peones – sonrió de manera triste la peliazul tomandola de las manos

-No eres un peón

La replica de Ami murió en sus labios al ser interumpida por Jo

-Lo siento Mercury, pero ya no pueden esperar más

-Lo sé – contesto levantándose y tomando sus guantes – quedate esta noche, volveré

Y en un parpadeo desapareció.

Jo tomo de nuevo su lugar y comenzó a acomodar las piezas, después de unos minutos Minako pregunto

-En dónde debía estar Ami?

-En la firma del pacto – fue la corta respuesta de Jo

-Podrías explicarme un poco más? – se impaciento la rubia

Jo comenzó la partida y después de considerarlo un poco decidió hablar

-Ya debes estar enterada de los problemas que actualmente enfrentamos los Hogosha – Minako asintió levemente e hizo su primer movimiento en el tablero – también sabes que los Hogosha trabajan con la corona – de nuevo la rubia se limito a asentir y continuar con el juego – bien en las ultimas semanas Mercury se ha dedicado a buscar un concenso entre los Hogoshas leales a la causa y poder organizarnos para acabar con los traidores, no me malentiendas, no tenemos una desbandada… es solo que no estamos acostumbrados a trabajar en equipo… asi que ha sido algo complicado… nuestros enemigos… los traidores, tenían esto muy bien calculado, es por ello que pudieron sorprendernos y hacer caer a grandes Hogoshas.

-Porqué Ami?

-Ella… ella es la indicada para ello – para no ahondar más en el tema Jo continuo con su platica – y hoy finalmente los concensos se han alcanzado por lo que se procederá con la firma de un nuevo pacto, como Mercury fue la que se hizo cargo de esta misión ella es quien presidirá este Nuevo Pacto, los Hogosha fieles a nuestra hermandad y juramento seguiremos los acuerdos que se tomen y trabajaremos bajo su mando para terminar con los traidores

-Entonces… - dijo sorprendida Minako

-Si – no la dejo terminar la Hogosha – Mercury arriesgo todo su trabajo para poder hablar contigo… no solo su trabajo, también su vida – ante la mirada de sorpresa de la líder de las senshis explicó – los traidores saben de su misión y lo que ahora ella representa para nosotros, así que han tratado por todos los medios exterminarla, es por eso que no puede venir aquí tan seguido, no quiere ponerlas en peligro… su misión trasciende la nuestra

-Es por eso que estas tú aquí – comprendió la rubia – el entrenarnos es tu coartada, en realidad estas protegiéndonos!

-Estoy encargándome del trabajo de Mercury de la mejor manera posible, tanto de su misión como Hogosha y de Senshi – aclaró la mujer – pero necesito que ustedes me ayuden… que asuman su rol

-No te lo hemos hecho muy fácil verdad? – pregunto avergonzada – en especial yo

-No tenías esta información antes…

-Porque no habías dicho nada?

Jo se encogió de hombros

-Nunca habíamos tenido una charla seria antes

-Yo… lo siento mucho Jo

-No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas – sonrió la pelirroja – tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Esa noche Ami volvió y Minako no la dejo decir nada, las explicaciones las dejarían para después, en ese momento lo importante para ella era darle un lugar a donde regresar… en donde descansar.

::::::

La práctica terminó y la alta mujer se retiró antes que las otras chicas. Aún tenía cosas que hacer.

Vestida con su traje negro recorría los techos de la ciudad, el primer contrato de Mercury se había reactivado y ella tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

La reunión con la mujer policía había sido muy tranquila, al parecer la mujer aceptaba mejor la idea de una asesina mayor y no le había podido quitar la idea de que Mercury había sido solo una mensajera… mejor para nosotras.

Pero no era tiempo para preocuparse por esas cosas, las ratas habían regresado al barco cuando Mercury se ausentó y era mi tarea limpiar de manera permanente.

::::::

-Has estado muy atenta a los entrenamientos Minako – la felicitó Haruka

-Gracias Haruka… creo que es lo mínimo que debemos hacer después del esfuerzo que hace Jo

-Vaya! Esa si es una sorpresa – se rió Usagi – no hace mucho tiempo estabas en contra de la imposición de la "fulana"

Minako se removió algo inquieta ante esta aseveración

-No seas así Usagi – interrumpió Rei – Minako solo esta reconociendo un buen trabajo y creo que nos está poniendo el ejemplo para que todas nos esforzemos más

-Lo sé Reiiiiiiii – continuo de manera juguetona la rubia – peeeeeero debes reconocer que Minako…

-Además creo, en especial, tú debes trabajar más

-Qué estás insinuando!

-No insinuo nada… lo reafirmo!

-Calma chicas – terceo Makoto – es muy tarde y despertaremos a todo el vecindario si continúan gritando, mejor dejemos está discusión para después

-Si, mejor retirémonos a descansar – habló Michiru – vamos princesa podemos dejarte en tu casa

Y así la chica de las coletas dio por terminada la discusión y corrió al estacionamiento en busca del auto

-Te llevamos Minako – ofreció Haruka

-No… creo que me quedaré en el templo, si no hay problema con Rei

-Tu mamá sigue en esas guardias raras?

La rubia suspiro antes de contestar

-Ha habido demasiados asesinatos y todos comienzan a preocuparse… y al parecer ahora mi madre prefiere que me quede con alguna amiga a que esté sola en el departamento…

-Entonces el templo es el lugar perfecto para ello – dijo Rei sin pensarlo – sabes que no tienes que preguntar

Una vez que se quedaron solas Minako abrazo a Rei

-Y eso porque? – pregunto tratando de desaparecer su sonrojo

-Por haberme ayudado con Usagi… sé que mi actitud hacia Jo no ha sido la mejor pero no necesito que me lo recuerden

-Bueno ya somos dos… en un principio a mi tampoco me gusto que llegara al templo

-Y ahora?

-Ahora se que podemos trabajar juntas… pero ya no te preocupes por eso, vamos a preparar donde vas a dormir

-Te molesta si duermo en la habitación de Ami?

-No… no hay ningún problema

-Gracias Rei! Eres la mejor amiga que pudiera pedir!

Y corrió hacia la habitación sin ver el gesto de derrota que se le dibujo a la otra mujer.


End file.
